Someone from the past
by abcde143
Summary: Living life in a bubble is what she's done for years. But eventually that bubble tends to get thin and decides to pop. What happens when that so called bubble pops around the same time that a very special someone shows up from her past. Tensions will fly, words will be said, emotions will be unleashed. Please Read and Review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this story racking my brain for months. I've put in on the back burner because I didn't really know how I wanted to it flow. I knew what I wanted to happen in the story I just didn't know how to type it out. So after months of begging and asking from a friend. I've decided to at least upload the first chapter and see how it goes. **

**Now if you don't like it I will take it down and that's that... But if you do, then I will post more chapters.**

**So this story is going to set six-seven years after Aria graduated from College... **

**Living life in a bubble is what she's done for years. But eventually that bubble tends to get thin and decides to pop. What happens when that so called bubble pops around the same time that a very special someone shows up from her past. Tensions will fly, words will be said, emotions will be unleashed. But will that be enough to bring them back to what they once had? Please Read and Review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

Sitting at her desk with a new screen up on her laptop, Aria wondered how she could be wording things. She wondered if she were to just start typing away making no sense what-so-ever. If eventually the words would just start to flow out and she'd be able to just edit it out later.

But as she let her fingers graze the keyboard nothing came out. Just a few words that didn't make any sense at all.

At the age of 24 Aria managed to land herself a hot boyfriend. He's three years older than her and also her best friend's from college brother. He's smart and loves the same things that she did, so finding some kind of common interest wasn't a problem for them.

At first when starting her first year she and her roommate had hit it off. Until her second year of college when she and said roommate's brother found some kind of common ground and started liking each other. Now don't get her wrong, Aria and Stacy, said roommate and sister, are still really good and best friends till this day. But there's always that moment when everything can come shattering down. Aria was always afraid of that.

When getting into this relationship, Aria thought about all the up's and down's and thought about what if's. Like what if they didn't work out, will Stacy hate her for it? Will their friendship suffer because Aria broke up with her brother?

Now, although Stacy said that would never happen. Aria was always afraid that it would. In fact, blood was always thicker than water!

Looking down at her fingers as she grazed the keyboards once again Aria started to type. First sentence and then the second and soon she came out with four paragraphs on something that didn't make any sense to her only for her to delete the whole thing and close out the program.

Taking in a huge sigh of epic failure Aria got off the chair and walked over to the kitchen and washed out her cup of cold coffee and placed it in the dish rack.

"Nothing?" asked Steven as he walked into the kitchen and looked at his frustrated girlfriend. Aria turned towards him with a fake smile plastered on her face and he nodded, "Why don't we go out tonight?" he gave her a hug, "You've been in this house all summer with nothing to show for it. Why not go out and see what comes to you? You might be inspired or something"

Aria shook her head, "it's a school night" she reminded him, "I have so much to do tomorrow. And I have been out of this house" she grumbled, "I simply can't do it"

Rolling his eyes in frustration Steven pulled away from Aria and walked around her to get to the fridge, "You've been doing this all summer Aria and I'm sick of it" he stated regretting what he just said. "I'm sorry, I just really wish my girlfriend gave me the time of day." He turned to face her and watched as her face expressions went from sincere to really angry in a blink of an eye, "I know you've been out of this house this summer. But it wasn't with me. You're either too busy to have a date night because of your theatre production, or fundraising. And when you're not doing any of that you're too tired to even cuddle. I want the woman that I have fallen deeply in love with back. Your mind is a million miles away and I just wish I had a rope to pull you in."

Aria looked down at her feet ashamed. She had an apartment but spent her time with her boyfriend at his house. She had the spare time to make but just choose to use it to get some rest or to try and start something new. Like the book she wanted to get out. "I'm sorry." She mustered up, "I know you feel abandon and I hope you can forgive me?"

Taking a step back from Aria when she took a step forward towards him Steven shook his head, "My mother is throwing this huge dinner with family and friends. She wanted to know if you were able to make it?" he questioned her, "You know if you can fit us into your life"

Feeling lost for words Aria just nodded and watched as Steven walked away. He turned towards her before opening up the front door and walking out. Aria stood there for a few minutes unable to think of anything other than just leaving, leaving this town the state. Just packing up her apartment that she's rarely at and leaving everything that meant the world to her behind. But decided against it. Steven was right, she's been distance and in her own world for months. Ever since wanting to do something big for the school production.

LINE BREAK

Getting ready for school the next morning had been hard for the couple. Aria spent the night at her apartment while Steven stayed at his house. He really did have a beautiful house with walk in closets in every room and a hot tub out back. A swimming pool at the main house with maids to clean up after them.

Closing her eyes Aria took in a deep breath. She wondered if getting involved with someone like Steven was the wrong decision. She wondered what it would be like if she went out with someone of her standards. Someone who didn't come from money. Someone just like her.

When meeting Stacy for the first time Aria thought this was new. This is an adventure in the making and she was ready for it. During one spring break when Stacy invited Aria back to her home town in Ferndale California Aria thought why not? It's something new and she loved California so why not take in another adventure. But never would she thought when taking the drive that they would be pulling up to a ten achier lot with three separate houses. One main house and two additions. One was Stevens and the other was made just for Stacy.

The deal with her parents is, if she can make it out on her own. No money, no help from her parents what-so-ever! Stacy would get the house. Her parents wanted her to realize that nothing is as easy as it seems. Good life and good living comes from hard work. Stacy had gotten a job during her college years and ended up making her parents even more proud of her. Stacy got the house on the west side of the property with her own hot tub and private swimming pool with heated water.

Finally feeling like she was ready to take on the day Aria picked up her keys grabbed her things and headed out the door to her car. She placed everything in her trunk and looked around her seeing a few people doing the same thing as they headed off to work.

Ferndale is a small community; almost like Rosewood. She loved it there but sometimes things can be a little overwhelming for her. When she moved away from Rosewood she thought of living in a big city where no one knew her and where no one cared. But when deciding to move closer to Steven and in his home town it took her months to even consider it. She never wanted to live somewhere where she could actually count the people around her.

"Good morning Aria." The guidance consular greeted as she walked up to her mailbox and placed something in it. "Are you ready to tackle on this year's production?"

Aria nodded, "So ready. The students and I have been working really hard to bring in the right amount of financial that we really needed and beyond." She stated so proudly

Nodding her head Karol Cane smiled, "You should have. You and the whole theatre production have only been trying to get that money for two years now. Do you know what production you're doing?"

Aria nodded her head as the thought bounced around in her head, "Of course I do. But it's for the student's ears only. Right now we're just trying to do something new."

Karol laughed, "You know secrets don't stay secrets to long in this town. Eventually someone will find out and everyone will know. Why don't just broadcast it now?"

Aria shrugged, "I like the mystery." And with that being said she smirked and headed out of the office and to her classroom where students had already taken their seats. With a few minutes left before bell Aria walked around the classroom and distribute sheets of paper. Where the class would get an input to this year's production.

LINE BREAK

After school those that had tried out for the school production last year went straight to Aria's classroom. That's where they would go over lines and plots. As excited as they were Aria still left out the part of the production of what they would be doing this year. It was hard for her as she had been working on it for most of last year and throughout the summer.

Steven walked into Aria's classroom having not said a word to her during lunch. He looked around the classroom and noticed Aria talking to one of the student and took a seat in her chair. He felt bad for what he told her yesterday but not bad enough to take it back. All he wanted right now was to spend time with her and if joining her little production was the point; so be it.

He grabbed her notes that were in a folder, one that he recognized right off the back and opened it up. He smirked when he saw the title and the choice of music that she wanted to do.

Turning the page over a few he found how she wanted to do the layout of the stage and all of its work. He looked up at Aria and smiled feeling even more proud of her then he already was. Placing the booklet back down he greeted the few that nodded and said hello to him as they walked into the classroom.

"Alright kids, settle down please" Aria announced from the back turning around to face the man that sat at her desk, "What are you doing here?" she asked him confused, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Shrugging his shoulder he shook his head at the same time, "Not really," He smirked, "Thought I could be your production manager or something?"

Daniel Ross laughed, "Sorry man. That's my job." He told Steven, "Maybe you can be in costumes?"

Steven laughed, "Sorry Mr. Ross." He stood up from behind the desk and placed his palms on it, "I don't do dress up's."

Everyone in the room laughed as Steven stared him down, "Okay," Aria clapped her hands and looked around the room. "Right now I can't distribute any of the script to anyone. I have just posted the sign-up sheets for this year and I want to be able to let the freshman's have their chance." The room groaned seeing as it was mostly Senior's and Junior's "I know, I know." Aria laughed, "I will give it a week and by then we will be having our auditions for parts."

"Can we at least know what the production is this year? I think you owe us that much considering all the fundraising we did over the summer!" Jackie Downy asked, "I could have gone to Spain with my brother if it wasn't for my passion." She grumbled

Aria had let out a breath before looking at a shrugging Steven, "Okay, fine." She nodded, "This year's production is about friendship, heartbreak, Drama, and music. I want to incorrupt those four factors into on huge production. I am going to need those of you who can sing to please bear with me."

As the group of kids looked at Aria confused as to why she would pick something like that. One of the students asked, "Like High School Musical?"

Aria nodded, "I guess you can say that. Although we will be putting a few of the song into the production we also won't be using it all. I am going to pull songs from the 90's as well."

As Aria talked more and more in depth of what she expected out of them Steven kept looking at his watch. He had promised a dinner with his parents and he also promised to have Aria there. When the next five minutes passed by and the bell rung to signal it was 5:00 Steven told Aria she should save the rest for later. That way she wouldn't have to explain much later when those newbies come in. she agreed and dismissed the students after making them promise to keep it under wraps until the posters come out.

During the drive home Steven followed Aria as she pulled up to his parents' house. He pulled on the side of her and looked to his left to see Aria looking right at him. Nothing was said as Aria turned away and rolled up her passenger window then got out. Steven did the same and walked up to her, "You know I'm sorry right?" he asked her referring to their conversation the day before, "I was a jerk. I knew it would get to you and I kind of hoped it did."

Aria titled her head, "You think I'm selfish?"

"What?" he arched her eyebrow, "No," he let out a breath, "I just wish you would spend a lot more time with the person you're sleeping with" he blurted, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Aria scoffed, "I'm going to have dinner with your parent's and pretend that I don't want to slap your face right now. Because-"she smirked with a smile, "I can't handle looking at you for another second." She turned to walk away when Steven grabbed her elbow and turned her around, "Let me go!" she hissed

"No," Steven wanted her attention and he was going to get it. "We're going to talk about this. I want to make things right."

Aria bit her lip as tears were about to fall, "I know I've been distant. But I also thought you were on my side? I thought you understood?"

Steven nodded, "I understand everything Aria. But I just don't understand how you can so freely just push me on the side." He pushed, "I love you. I thought you loved me enough to put me in the picture."

"I do love you." Aria cried, "And I'm sorry. But not all of us come from money. We do have to work for what we want and I'm just trying to show my students the value of it. They've been working hard all summer and yes, I've been right there beside them. But not once have I thought of you as a second string. I love you so much and—"Aria turned her head, "I'm sorry!"

Steven smiled, "I'm sorry too. I know that things for me come so easy and that's why I want you here. I want to be able to share everything I have with you. But you won't let me. I know working hard is what and how my parents came to having everything they have. Everything that family has. And I'm sorry that I thought so little of you."

Aria nodded, "Thank you!" Steven wiped her tears, "Can we just go in now?"

He nodded his head, "Can I have a kiss first? I missed a few today" he laughed, "And last night"

**So tell what you think so far... Love it or hate it? Need more chapters to decide? Leave a comment in the review section below**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Ready to embark on this old but new journey Ezra sat in first class as his flight began to take him to California. For the last three years Ezra went and had gone back under his mother's wing. With quitting his job at Rosewood High, Ezra had nothing to fall back on when he had gotten the all clear to go back to work after he got shot.

Over-looking the view of the ocean as the pilot started to announced they will be arriving shortly he closed his eyes and wished that he had something in his life. He wished that everything he had done in the past he had done differently.

With Aria, with Alison, with Rosewood High, but mostly his life; he opened his eyes as a woman asked him if he wanted anything to drink. But he declined seeing as it was a long flight for him. He had spent most of his time abroad working for his mother in a few of their overseas account. Pushing paperwork; going to meetings and just making sure that things were a float.

Sucking in a breath of air he took off his belt and reached forward for his briefcase. He picked up the informational packet that Ferndale High School had sent him and looked things over. It looked to be like a good school with its right educational system. He read their rules and what they expected out of each teacher. It was basically the same thing that every other school wanted.

When the thought of going back into teaching came to him Ezra's mother wasn't all for it. She loved the fact that Ezra came to her when times had gotten too tough for him. She loved the fact that he was now under her control and she could run him like and how she wanted too.

Wesley was the same way. Although he had gotten his inherits Dianne wasn't all to welcoming when he wanted to go and venture off on his own. She had gotten her lawyers involved and made sure that Wesley signed a contract stating that he was not to splurge on anything stupid and rash his money.

Ezra bit his lip as he titled his head so it lent up against the window. He wondered if he had ever told Aria the truth from the beginning if she would still be with him. He wondered if he had never let her walk out of that hospital room if she would be sitting right next to him, embraced into one another.

As the plane ride seemed to drag on all thoughts of him and Aria started to play out. The beginning till the very end.

_Lying with his hand on his wound he looked towards the door as it started to creep open. He had only woken up a few hours ago and even though he was still in the daze. Ezra knew exactly what had happened and who had done it. He remembered everything that happened between him and Aria and he was just glad that she would show her face. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness._

_Letting out a few shaky breaths Ezra let out a hard smile. He was still in a lot of pain and wished that she could read his eyes and knew right away that he was happy to see her. "Hey," She whispered with fresh tears to cover her stain ones. "How-" she paused and choked out a few more tears as she picked up his hand and looked at the gun shot wound. "I'm so sorry Ezra."_

_He removed his hand and graced her cheek, "I'm okay." He whispered wiping her tears, "No need for anymore tears Aria." He dropped his hand feeling the strength just slip away as a jolt of pain rushed in him. Aria gasped in shock as she stepped back and looked at him in pain, "its okay. It was just a shock" he told her_

_Aria bit her lip and nodded as she took a seat next to him, "Why?" she whispered, "Why would you put yourself through this?"_

_He looked at her as if she already didn't know, "You know why!" he hissed painfully, "You know that I love you Aria. Stop acting as if I don't."_

_Aria shrugged, "We don't have to talk about this. I'm glad you're okay and made it through." She let out a few more tears, "but we just can't see each other anymore. So I'm going to be the bigger person and walk away. I'm going-"_

"_Nowhere!" he looked away from her, "I can't believe you would still push me aside as if I don't love you!"_

"_You betrayed me" She reminded him, "You used me and you think that just because this happened that I would go falling back into your arms?!" she looked at him with angry eyes, "You made me fall in love with you. Made me think you were in love with me. But you just used me to get to Ali" she stood up._

"_Aria, don't go." He pleaded taking her hand in his as she turned to walk away, "I'm sorry. And yes, you are right. I'm sorry" _

_Aria turned around to look at him for a brief few seconds before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Ezra responded quickly thinking that he was about to get the love of his life back. But when Aria pulled away and pushed the fallen hair out of his face she whispered something that he really didn't want to hear. "Goodbye Ezra"_

Waking up from his nightmare Ezra wiped his face and flagged down the lady that asked him if he wanted anything to drink earlier. He asked for some water. He couldn't believe he was still having the same dreams as if it was yesterday. He knew that having Aria back in his life was a long shot. But it was a shot that he was willing to take.

Taking a long sip from his water bottle he heaved a little feeling as if he was about to vomit. The pit of his stomach started to bounce and that's when he looked at his watch to notice that it would be another hour before landing. He just wished at this very moment that they were on the ground and he could feel the earth beneath him.

LINE BREAK

Ezra rolled his eyes when he saw the car service guy holding up his name. He knew his mother well when she said that she had gotten him a ride to his Aunt's house where he would be staying for a few weeks before he got his own place. It's not like his Aunt even cared. She had a nine bedroom-nine bath house and he wouldn't even be a bother.

"I'm Ezra Fitzgerald" He sighed

The nodded extending his hand, "I'm Mark and I will be driving you to Ferndale." He took Ezra's bag that he was holding, "Are there anymore?"

Ezra shook his head, "No, my stuff was already shipped. Should be here within a few days." He answered as he opened the door to the car and got inside. Soon enough Mark opened the driver door and took off. Ezra looked around him and took out his cell phone, turning it on and waiting for it to load up. "Is there a drive thru or something?"

Mark looked into his rearview mirror and nodded, "Are you sure? Do you not prefer something a little more-"

"No," Ezra rushed out, "I want something on the go. Right now I just need to get some food in me and get some much needed rest."

"Yes sir." Mark let out a breath.

After driving for another two hours Ezra found himself irritable. He wanted out of that car and he wanted out now. As his phone started to ring he looked down at the caller ID and let out a frustrated breath. He really didn't want to be talking to his mother right now. It was a long flight the weather in California was hot and this driver drove in the wrong lane when the traffic flowed on the right.

"Mother" Ezra greeted over the phone, "What honor do I have for this wondering phone call?"

"Don't sass me Ezra" Dianne spoke, "When are you arriving at the house? You were supposed to be there an hour ago!"

Rolling his eyes Ezra looked at his watch again, "We're in traffic. Should be soon though"

"Great" she muttered, "I need you to fax me the pricing on the new building you scooted."

Pressing his lips into a thin line he smacked his head "I forgot about that" he grumbled, "It will get done as soon as I get to the house"

Laughing with no delight Dianne spoke again, "You only have a few task jobs Ezra. This was the last on that list before you went back into teaching. How can you screw something so small up?" she let out a sigh, "I have to go. I will see you this weekend"

"What about this weekend?" Ezra asked but it was too late. She had already hung up the phone; leaving Ezra confused.

LINE BREAK

Upon reaching his Aunt's house Ezra let out a tired yawn. It wasn't as loud as he thought but then again Mark opened his eyes wide at the thought of someone with high standards would do something like that out in the open.

He was greeted with the housekeeper at the door and another man that came out to grab his bag that he hand carried on the plane. "Welcome Mr. Fitzgerald, we have a room ready for you upstairs."

Ezra nodded and looked around the mansion. He was really taken back at the high expense his family went through. He knew that his mom and his Aunt fought on who could do it better and that's why they were never close. But he never knew how much more his Aunt had actually put out to out-do his mother.

"Ezra" he turned around at the sound of his Aunt's voice, "I'm so glad you could make it." If it's one thing that he knew; it's that no matter how much of a feud his Aunt and mother had. She would always welcome him and Wesley with open arms. She embraced him tenderly and gave him a kiss to the cheek, "I've missed you so much" she pulled away and looked at him up and down, "When your mother called and asked if I could take you in I was surprised" she shook her head, "But there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my nephews"

Ezra showed her his boyish smile, "I want to thank you for allowing me to stay here. I know my mother is a hard ball and-"

His Aunt shook her head as she lead him over towards the sitting area, "Don't be ridiculous" she sat down across from him, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

He nodded his head, "Is Steven around? I was hoping we could catch up?"

She nodded her head, "Just across the field. He and his girlfriend share his house." She smiled, "Such a lovely girl. But sometimes I wonder about her!"

"Oh," he said confused, "Don't like her much?" he chuckled

"Oh it's not that" She laughed, "I just wonder if their relationship will ever get to the next level. They've been dating for some time and you know Steven? He doesn't believe in marriage or he's not ready yet and I'm afraid that she'll eventually leave." She looked down at her fiddling hands, "I would love to have her in the family. She's really good for him" His Aunt looked up at him, "what about you? Anyone in your life?"

Ezra shrugged, "There was." He smiled, "A long time ago."

LINE BREAK

Walking through the high school halls felt unfamiliar to him. It had been years since he had last stepped onto school grounds and he never thought this time around would be so hard.

Ezra opened the office door ready for a new journey and ready to tackle on a new school year. Even though it was only their first week and he was already behind. Ezra and the principle had a long conversation about his availability when he applied for the job. The principle knew that Ezra was aboard and she welcomed him with open arms over the phone.

"Hello, I'm looking for Principle Sheppard?" Ezra asked politely, "My name is Ezra Fitz"

The man nodded his head and intercom the principle making sure he had the all clear before sending Ezra right in. "she'll be right out"

"Thank you!"

Ezra looked around the office. It wasn't as big as Rosewood or Hollis. To him it was just as big as a classroom and he was glad to be getting back into one. After a few minutes of waiting Ezra looked at his watch to notice that it was just about noon. He couldn't wait to get behind a desk in front of rows of students.

"Mr. Fitzgerald" Ms. Sheppard greeted. She looked at him up and down and noticed the expensive taste in clothing, "Looking sharp" she joked, "My office is right this way, if I can have you follow me?"

"Sure," he gestured for her to go first, "This is a beautiful school"

Ms. Sheppard smiled and sat behind her desk as she opened the file that she had made when conducting the interview over the phone, "Thank you!" she smiled once more, "We work really hard with our students when trying to maintain what we have. Lots of fundraising over the years has gotten to where we are." She licked her lips and looked down at what she had written. "Now down to business; I know that I had already given you the job but what I really want to know is more about you. I want to know more about Ezra Fitzgerald"

Ezra laughed nervously, "Well first off I would like you to call me Fitz. Fitzgerald is a mouth full and I want to be able to pull away from my family." He gestured with his hands, "I'm an all-around kind of man. I love the students and I love seeing them venture out into the real world. I have a knack for old classics and I know for sure that I will be introducing them more into my teaching." He coughed a little and wiped the sweat over his lip, "What I really want is to get to know the students and be able to help them in their terms. Everyone is different, everyone works in their own way and if I can help them succeed I know that I've done some good deed."

Ms. Sheppard looked down at her files as she wrote down more of Mr. Ezra Fitz, "Is there a reason why you had gotten out of teaching? I've spoken with a Mr. Hackett and he had a lot of kind and unkind things to say about you! Before I give you a classroom I want to know if all your dramas are behind you?"

Fixing his tie Ezra nodded his head, "I understand your concern. But my past is my past and I would like to keep it there. Yes, when working at Rosewood High I've had my up's and down's. But in all honesty who hasn't? I'm only human and if you want to take back your job offer based on what other people say about me, rather than seeing it first-hand how I really am? I'll understand. But I am asking you whole heartedly, please. Please don't jump to what people say and please, if you're willing. I would really love a chance to prove myself. I would love to work here and show what I can do." He looked down at his hands as it fumbled around with his tie, "I know I've made mistakes, but that's something that I've learned from."

Smiling and taking everything that Ezra had just said to heart, "I would never judge you based on what other people have said," Ezra looked up to meet her eyes, "I am my own person and when I looked at your resume I judged you on your experience. I judged you on your old background in teaching." She let out a breath and looked at the letter that Steven Sanders had given her, "I understand that Steven Sanders is your cousin?" Ezra nodded and replied with a short 'yes' "The two of you will work great together. Your classroom is right across the hall from his." She opened the desk drawer, "These are your new keys. Room 204, it has a view of the football field and it's land. I'm sure you'll love it"

Letting out a shaky breath as he took the keys from her "Thank you so much." He smiled, "I'm sure I will love it here and if there is anything that I could do to help out with the school please feel free to let me know."

"As a matter of fact." She smirked, "I'm sure Steven will need more help in the drama department." Ezra knitted his eyebrows, "I see you have experience there. So you should feel more at home."

Feel cornered and not really ready to take on more than he should. Ezra just nodded his head. After years of not spending time in the school district he really didn't know what kids were like these days.

"Alright that's terrific news," Ms. Sheppard stood up, "I will see you soon" she shook his head and opened the door for him, "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

**I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter and maybe start to get a feeling of where I'm going with it? But if not there are more chapters coming.**

**Soooo, who's excited for next week? I know I am. LOL**

**Please review and share you comments. I love reading them.**

**Hnnn, I wonder how Ezra's going to react to seeing Aria and Steven again? Bitter? Jealous? Let's find out. I swear y'all don't have to wait long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Aria was no stranger to the Sanders family. Ester and David were like second parents to her. Even when Steven and she would get into any type of disagreement they were right there for her; a shoulder, a hand and even an ear if she needed them. But this were one of those times that she wished she had her mother.

Ella had married Zac when Aria was only a freshman in College. It was a small wedding with her a judge Zac's parents and her grandparents along with Mike. Till this day, Ella's relationship with Zac only grew stronger as the days pass. Aria wished many times that she had that type of relationship with Steven.

She would often wonder if Steven would change his mind about marriage-about having children. Aria would sometimes stay up late at night thinking about their sweet love making just hours before and wished he would stop acting as if he was still in college.

Aria walked up to the main house wondering if there was anything she could do to help. It was finally time for this big gathering and so far! Half of Steven's family was at the house talking and trying to get things in order.

Once or maybe three times if possible, the Sander's family would open up their property to the neighbor's and have this big party. Family, Friends, everyone who were willing to drop everything came.

"Aria," She was greeted with warms hugs from the few family members that she had meant over the years, "It's good to see you again"

Smiling widely Aria embraced Stevens Aunt and gave her a tight squeeze. It wasn't as tight as his aunt's but it was welcoming, "I wanted to see if I could help?"

Laughing at her questioned Sharon Sanders shook her head, "Of course not. Let the help get it. I want you to meet Steven's mother's side of the family." She made a sour face, "Don't tell anyone I said this but I would really like to trip Ester's sister down a flight of stairs," Aria giggled, "Don't laugh, "Sharon mocked, and "She's a nightmare. Sometimes I wonder how the two can be related"

Aria followed Sharon into one of the sitting rooms. There were a bit a laughter as she looked around the room to see it full to max capacity. She scanned the room and saw a few familiar faces and a few that she never saw before.

Looking more into the room as Aria followed Sharon to the middle of the room Sharon spoke up, "This is Aria Montgomery!" she said proudly, "She's my nephew's love, what's it now? Going on Five years?"

Aria's face turned beet red. She had known Sharon to always speak her mind but she never known her to interrupt a conversation. "Yes, next week actually" she smiled

As soon as Aria had said those words a face that she never thought to be seen again turned to look at her. It was a face that she would never forget as she stood in the archway connecting the sitting area to the hallway that would lead into the dining area "Aria?" she questioned absolutely shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Ester asked as she gave Aria her usual, "How?"

Diane smiled as she showed her fakeness of it all, "She dated my son!"

"Wow, this really is a small world." Sharon giggled, "Wesley is right upstairs" just then Wesley and Steven came into view and Aria opened her mouth ever so slightly, "or not"

"Aria," Steven smiled as he went to stand next to her, "Aria, are you okay?" he asked as her face went pale white, "You look like you seen a ghost."

"I think I have" she whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist

"How have you been?" Wesley asked taking a step towards her, "It's been a while?"

Aria nodded as she took a sip of her Gin that Sharon had so proudly given to her, "I know and I've been good. Working"

"Oh," Diane spoke, "Where?" she tilted her head, "The last time we spoke-"

"At the local High School" Aria cut her off as she caught a few glares, "Steven and I are teachers there. Together"

She nodded, "That's great dear!" she smirked, "Ester, a word please?" Diane gestured towards the empty room.

LINE BREAK

The night felt long for Aria. So far Wesley, Steven and Stacy stayed together as a group as they talked and talked. Wesley hasn't mention not a word about Ezra and Aria couldn't be more than grateful for it. He knew or what she thought everything about their relationship and she couldn't image what Steven would think if he knew that it wasn't Wesley but Ezra that she had dated.

Sipping her drink Steven gave Aria a kiss to the cheek as he kept his arm around her waist and tight to his side. This was the first time since they started dating that Steven felt like he had competition.

Aria looked up at Steven as he gazed into her eyes and pecked her lips, "I love you!" he whispered causing Wesley to roll his eyes and Stacy to laugh at her cousin, "What?"

"Nothing," Wesley looked around the crowd, "I'm just wondering how long it will be before we eat?"

"Soon," Aria smiled, "I think I saw someone passing out stuffed mushrooms?"

"I don't want a mushroom" he grumbled, "I want real food"

Stacy looked at Wes and then at Aria as she sent him a look that she had never seen before and that was saying a lot because over the years Stacy and Aria grew as sisters. She sipped her drink and smiled widely when she saw the familiar face she had been waiting for all night. "Ezra," Stacy all but screamed, "It's about time we see your face." She gave him a hug and he returned it.

"I'm sorry!" he laughed, "I had a few calls that needed my attention." He pulled away and turned to face their group. But froze suddenly when he saw Aria, "Aria" he muttered, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and looked up at Steven, "This is my girlfriend" Steven told him. "I mention that I've been in a relationship for almost five years!" he looked at Ezra confused

Ezra nodded, "I remember you saying that" he looked at Aria once again, "Of all people."

"Well, this is a small world" Wesley tried to throw a joke with ended in Ezra giving him a death glare, "Sorry"

"Alright," Ester announced, "I want to thank each and every one of you for attending tonight. I know this is usual for me to be throwing something as big as this but I just can't help myself" She laughed, "The guest of honor finally arrived and I would like to introduce my nephew. Ezra Fitzgerald, he will be teaching this year at the local high school and I couldn't be more proud of him. He's such a wonderful person inside and out and I want to welcome him to the community." Ester looked at Ezra as she spoke, "Would you like to say a few words?"

Ezra nodded and walked up towards his Aunt as she reached out to hand him the microphone, "Thank you!" he smiled his famous boyish grin, "Hello everyone. I know this might seem a little weird and out of place but I will get to know you eventually." He looked at Aria for a brief moment and placed a tight grin on his face before turning back to look at his mother who had turned and looked to his gaze. She arched an eyebrow and shrugged a little, "I know this will be a great opportunity for me and I know I already love the neighborhood. Thank you!"

As people clapped for him Ezra walked away and over to his mother, "What is she doing here? Did you know about this?" he asked angrily, "How could you!"

"Me" his mother asked "You wanted to move here. I have plenty of jobs open for you" she defended herself, "besides; I thought you were over her!"

"I am" he spoke lying as he did, "I'm just shocked that's all"

"hmm" Diane looked over at the couple, "Don't worry dear. Aria and Steven won't last."

Ezra looked towards Steven and Aria as they laughed together as they walked over to a free table followed by Wesley and Stacy, and a few other people that Ezra didn't know. "What makes you think that? They seem to be in love" As angry and upset as he was he was also brokenhearted that he wasn't the one pulling out Aria's chair. The one guiding her as she sat down to when they walked over to the table.

At this point all Ezra seemed to want to do is run. He wanted to get the hell out of there and he wanted to take cover. He wondered what she would be doing, if she was thinking about him and now that he got his answer. It most certainly wasn't the one that he wanted. Ezra wanted Aria to be sad and thinking about him. He wanted her to come running back to him and into his arms and not towards his cousin. Of all people in the world, of all places to go. She had to end up in the one that he decided to go to. Aria ended up with a person who doesn't even want to have children, get married. To settle down and have that wonderful family life.

Maybe his mother was right. For as long as he's known Aria, he's known her to want that life. To want a life of children and growing old together with her husband; her soul-mate.

Not waiting for his mother response Ezra thought to it to get to know the couple. To get to know who Aria really is… Although he partly knew her, he knew that years and distance can bring on new meanings. Maybe Aria has changed? Maybe she hasn't. That was something that he wanted to find out.

**So this was just a filter chapter. I hope you enjoyed it? Maybe, maybe not? **

**I know this was a little lame but I kind of wanted it out there. **

**As for those who's reading and reviewing I want to thank you. And just so you all know I'm putting my own mix into this story. Soon enough Aria and Ezra will have their deepest moments. Truth and lies with come out. Stay tune!**

**Please don't forget to review. Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter sorry if it seems rushed. And just so you all know I'm not going to follow the show as much. **

**So I want to thank everyone who's reviewing and saving this story as their favorites. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Smiles, laughter and get conversation covered the table as Stacy talked on and on about those College years. Ezra would join in as he placed a few inputs on how he and his friends would do those exact same things.

So far, Ezra had found out how Stacy and Aria meant and how Aria and Steven had gotten together. He was relieved to hear that Aria and Steven didn't have that bizarre connection that they had when they first met.

Wesley sat next to Aria and he would whisper a few things in her ear whenever Steven turned his head causing Aria to laugh as they picked up a simple conversation. As Ezra grew jealous he looked at Aria as she attempted to pick up her wine, "What's it like dating Steven Aria?" Aria looked at Ezra shocked that he even talked to her and placed her wine back down at the table. As Ezra asked his question which caught attention from the younger crowd he spoke again, "I'm sure it's not all daisy and sunshine?"

Nodding her head Aria glanced around her at those staring eyes and took in a breath, "It's been a ride" she admitted, "but just like any normal couple you'll have your up's and down's. You make up and things get back to normal."

Smiling Ezra turned to Steven, "You have a fighter on your hands" he joked, shook his head and spoke up again, "So when are you planning on asking her to marry you? I'm sure a good looking and smart, well-traveled I might add, shouldn't leave a finger naked for long?"

Coughing back a few Steven shrugged, "Aria and I have talked about it. She knows how I feel about marriage and the whole raising children deal" he laughed, "I like what we have going on and we don't need a piece of paper to ensure that we are meant to be"

Aria placed a smile upon her face. One that Ezra knew all too well having seen it more than a dozen times, "How do you feel about that Aria?"

"I'm fine with it Ezra," She lied through her teeth, "I like my style and I enjoy traveling and seeing what's out there. No drama" she tilted her head trying to get him to stop but he went on.

"Life is nothing but drama Aria. You either win or lose." He sipped his scotch as he shrugged his shoulders

"Yes and in this case" Steven pecked Aria's lips causing Ezra to tank back his drink, "it's a win-win"

"I doubt that"

Throughout the party Ezra mingled with everyone that his Aunt put in front of his face. With his eyes gazing every now and then at Steven and Aria he couldn't get the thought out of his mind at how badly he screwed up with her.

She is the most beautiful and caring person in the world and he just basically threw that out the window when he allowed her to walk out of his life.

"So," Wesley said as the crowd had died down seeming to a near ten at night, "What an evening huh?"

"Leave me alone Wes" Ezra hissed having to many drinks in his system, "Just leave"

Wesley looked at his older brother never seeing him so down in his life, "Things will get better!"

Scoffing Ezra poured himself another glass, "No it won't. She's happy with him. Or pretending to be"

"Yeah" Wesley looked over towards the dance floor where Aria and Steven were embraced together, "She doesn't love him"

"What makes you say that?"

Shrugging Wesley lent forward, "Because I do. Aria is a unique person, but she's not one to follow." Wes turned towards Ezra, "If you really love her. Tell her don't make the same mistake you did a long time ago. The past is the past and you should look forward to tomorrow!"

Ezra looked at his brother confused because for the first time ever he really didn't understand what was going on. First his mother said that she wasn't in love with Steven and then now Wesley? Taking back the rest of his drink Ezra rose to his feet and fumbled on as he got his footing in order. "I'm going to ask her to dance." He slurred, "Stand here"

Wesley rolled his eyes, "I think it's best if you drank a cup of coffee and went to bed"

Not caring what his brother was saying Ezra stomped his way over to the dance floor and interrupted the couple, "Can I cut in?"

Taking a large gulp Aria knitted her eyebrows and took in his appearance. Besides dinner and those awkward questions Ezra stayed away from her. He never said two words to her after that and now he's requesting a dance?

"Hm," she licked her lips, "I think it's about time we turn in?" she looked to Steven, "What about you?"

"Actually," Steven chuckled, "I think once dance with Ezra should be good. You and he can get to know each other."

"That's a great idea" Ezra chimed in, "I just want you to know who I am" he looked into her eyes, "And not who you think I am"

Pressing her lips together she nodded not really seeing a way out of this. Ezra smiled and took her hand as he nodded to the DJ to play a song. As the beat to another slow song came on Steven laughed and walked away joining Wesley at a now empty table.

"What a night huh?" Steven questioned, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Laughing to himself Wesley nodded his head, "You can say that" he picked at his strawberry desert "What do you think about Aria?"

Steven looked at him with serious eyes, "That's my girlfriend man."

"Oh please" Wesley held his hands up, "I really don't care. I never loved or liked her in a way that you're thinking" he smiled

"Really?" he asked and Wesley nodded, "So what's the deal between you and Aria?"

Shrugging Wesley looked over at the awkward couple who seemed too engrossed in their conversation, "She's just a friend."

LINE BREAK

Aria took a step back from Ezra as Steven walked away from them. She looked at him up and down and then crossed her arms over her chest making her breast perk up a little. Ezra did the same as she when she looked up him up and down.

"May I?" He held out his hand and when Aria made no attempt to move he took a step forward and grasped her waist. Placing her arms around his neck, "Relax Aria"

"I am" she murmured "I just don't understand what you want?"

Nodding his head he took one hand and placed it in his and the other on his shoulder, "I just want something that we couldn't have."

"You could've had a lot Ezra. You just had to ruin it" Aria turned her head, "How's Alison?"

Rolling his eyes Ezra spun her around, "There is nothing between us. I just wanted to know where you went. I needed her help." He admitted, "I missed you!"

"So you were using her? Just like you used me for your book" Aria looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry you got shot. But don't expect me to forgive you right off the back for what happened"

"I know you don't trust me and I understand why. But I never lied to you when I told you I loved you." He closed his eyes, "That was the truth. I really did stop the book when we got serious"

"That maybe so Ezra" Aria said placing some distances between them when Ezra pulled her closer to him, "But what hurts the most. Is that you thought Alison was interesting enough to write about. You thought that by being closer to me and my friends you could get all the information you wanted" She stopped dancing and looked him square in the eyes, "What hurts the most is" she paused feeling those hidden and pint up feelings for so long finally wanting to explode burst through her, "is that when we were together you were thinking about her. All of our conversations were written down all for your benefits. Ezra you knew we were getting serious and you claimed to love me. But you never stopped thinking about what you could have gotten out of it and that-" she pointed "That's what hurts the most. If you really loved me at all? You would have stopped all together and never looked back; but looked forward to what we could have together."

Aria turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Don't walk away from me." He told her sternly, "I gave up everything to be with you Aria. I know it's not a consulation but I did get shot."

"For who though? For me or for Alison?" she asked confused

Letting go her arm and wiping his face he shook his head, "You know what I remember about that night? The night I got shot" He asked frustrated, "I remember you. I remember looking into your eyes and your eyes only. Pleading, saying I'm sorry even if it was my last breath" with his eyes becoming watery not knowing if it was his emotions really coming out or the amount of alcohol in his system. But at that moment he wasn't holding back, "in those few seconds that I held my hand out for you I thought ok, this is it. But when I woke up and in pain I might add. I saw you again, I saw your beautiful tear stained face and we shared that kiss. But then you turned and left me for the last time even when I begged you to stay."

"I'm sorry." Aria cried, "But things are different. Our whole relationship was built up on a lie"

"No it wasn't" he shook his head, "It was anything but a lie. Our love is true Aria."

Aria looked over at Steven as he noticed the song ended but she wasn't walking towards him, "I'm in love with Steven. I don't care for you anymore!"

Laughing Ezra rolled his eyes, "You know what's funny?" he asked her, "It's the fact that you actually think that."

Having enough of his attitude Aria rolled her eyes at him before walking back towards the house.

Ezra stood there frustrated and annoyed to the max that even in the morning he probably wouldn't remember what he said.

**So question. Will Ezra remember their outburst? **

**Please feel free to review, I love hearing from all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. But first off I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you all. I can't wait for tomorrow but it's sad that I might miss it. I'm going to have to wait for the next day because I have a few things going on. But anyway, I have the next few chapters typed out and I feel like it's finally coming out the way I want it too. For a while I was stuck and couldn't get the chapters to form the way I thought about it in my head. **

**If you read my other stories you know I love drama, and drama is what you'll get. But with this story I'm trying to go a different way and I just hope that this juice that I have right now will keep going. I don't want to get stuck again.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Monday rolled around quickly and Ezra found himself in a bit of a bine. When somewhat agreeing to help out with the theater department he never knew Aria was the head drama teacher. Other than having to introduce himself to many of his students and trying to be back in teacher mode. Ezra was having a hard time seeing Steven's arm wrapped around Aria's waist or shoulder half the time.

Today was the first day of their table read and Steven gave everyone a copy of the script. It didn't matter if they were just background people or the help. Aria wanted everyone to know what was going on in-case of an emergency.

Ezra sat in the background looking through the script, page after page and when finally reaching the end having no chance to put it down. He looked up at Aria who avoided his eyes. He knew that Aria knew what he was thinking. 'Hypocritical'

"Alright," Aria walked around the room, "You have all signed the contracts I have given you on Friday and gotten your parents to sign it as well. I want you all to know that I don't intend on taking on slackers. If you want to be here we're going to be a family. There is no diva-ness in this production." She eyed out her students, "I want everyone to get together in groups of five; of course I want the main characters together and working with their significant other. But for the first week I just want to see you all working as a group. Eventually we'll work into those couples." Aria nodded towards Steven to give him the floor

"We are going to have an awesome production." He yelled getting those lazy looking students to clap and cheer. "This year we are going for something different and I can't believe that I get to work alongside all of you. I have never seen a production like this performed from a bunch of high school students. Only on television and on stage" Steven laughed, "So for now we want you all to relax and get yourself into this character. Don't be afraid to just run with it. Emotions, troubles, everything and anything that you've endured during your life we want you to incorrupt that into this"

Ezra smiled as Steven went on and on into being Aria's right hand man. Looking over the play once again he thought about all the troubles that Aria and her friends went through and how she was able to make it to that very moment. He thought about all the troubles that they had in their relationship and he wished that things had turned out different.

Wiping his upper lip Ezra talked with a few of his students who had made it into the production and helped them understand a few of their plotlines. Although he will only be one of those background people helping with set up and costumes he felt like he knew this script really well.

Looking up on stage as Aria seemed so emits into getting everything right he excused himself from his student and walked up the side steps. He stuck his hands into his pockets after fixing his jacket. He caught Aria talking to herself and he chuckled remembering how when Aria felt really into a project or even her writing she would start talking things out.

Upon hearing him chuckle Aria spun on her heal and looked at Ezra square in the eyes; he smiled as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I know what I said the night of the party." He sucked in a breath and let out an "I'm sorry. I was drunk and had a lot of things on my mind."

Aria turned her head a little to look at Steven before answering him back, "I know we have a deep history together. But I just don't think us talking right now is a good thing."

"Then what is Aria?" He questioned getting a little heated, "I've thought about you every day since you walked away from me. There wasn't a chance that I was able to move on until I saw you again." He closed his eyes for a bit "I'm just glad that you're okay"

Aria creased her face a little trying to hold back those tears of seeing Ezra right before her. The truth was and if she was willing to admit it- she is deeply in love with Ezra. Never have there been a moment in her life that she would think differently. But then again there was Steven; he has been there for her in a way that Ezra couldn't. That is something that she thought about in the back of her mind. "I'm sorry Ezra."

Nodding his head Ezra spoke again, "Will you ever forgive me for what I have done? Or are you just going to parade around here with a stick stuck up your ass Aria?"

In shock Aria told him, "That stick you are refereeing too is Steven's" she took a step towards him, "And I have forgiven you. But that doesn't mean I have forgotten"

"I'm not asking you too" Ezra blurted before she could walk away from him, "I'm just asking you to really open your eyes, Aria, this relationship with Steven isn't something you really want. Why are you in it?"

With her back towards him Aria glanced at Steven with tearful eyes as she turned to face back to Ezra, "Because maybe I've changed. Ezra, you and I have been apart for years. And within those years everything about me changed"

"Well I don't believe that" He forced out, "I believe you still want that fairy tale ending and I know for a fact that you don't love Steven as much as you want too." Ezra now stood right in front of her, "We were always meant to be. Why not see what the future holds?"

"I can't" Aria let those tears fall, "I'm sorry"

LINE BREAK

Ezra nursed a cup of his favorite Brandy, over the years he finally had the nerve to switch around drinks; trying new things.

Reading over a few essays and seeing what kind of students he would be dealing with this time he found out that much of them are no different from one another. They all want to get out and see the world, most of his students said that their life were planned out. Lawyers, Doctors and a couple of Police officers; but the one that stood to him the most was 'President'. That student has so much knowledge and amazing character that Ezra had to applaud him for thinking so highly of himself.

Taking the last sip out of his cup Ezra made his way down to his Uncles study, he found it was the most useful at this time of day. The liquor cabinet; pouring himself another half glass he started to make his way down to the sitting area where he would most liking find his Aunt. But before he could even take the corner he found himself listening into a very interesting conversation.

"Nothing is going on. Why don't you just drop this?" Aria hissed, "I was never in love with Wesley"

Letting out a harsh chuckle Steven hissed back, "It didn't look like it. I heard a few things Aria"

Ezra peaked the corner and saw Aria rolling her eyes as she threw her hands in the air, "I'm going to tell you this one more time Steven. There was never 'A' me and Wesley. I'm sorry your Aunt Sharon thought so- but the truth is-"

"What's going on here?" Ezra asked making himself known

Smiling as if nothing happened Steven shrugged, "Not much," he looked over at Aria, "We were just going over a few lines for the play. Trying to work out a few tweaks"

Arching an eyebrows Aria grabbed her purse and shook her head as she passed by Steven, "Where are you going? I thought we were supposed to have dinner?"

Licking her lips Aria faced Steven with anger in her eyes, "I think I would rather go home and get a few things done and over with." She walked out of the room leaving Ezra happy but a very upset and fuming Steven behind.

Throwing his hands up in the air Steven shook his head and fumed at Ezra, "I don't get what's her problem. For weeks she been on edge about something and I can't seem to shake it out of her. One second were find and the next – I feel like a ton of bricks are on me and I can't seem to get up!"

Pressing his lips into a thin line as he handed Steven his drink having the feeling that he didn't need it anymore, "Maybe something is wrong?" he suggested "Maybe Aria has a lot on her mind and feels the best way to keep it from you is too lash out on you!" he shrugged, "Just give her space."

Feeling a little unconventional Steven looked over Ezra's shoulder to see his mother walking into the room. At this point in time he really wanted advice from his mother. She's the most respectable person that he knows and he loves when she speaks from the heart.

As much as he loved Ezra as his cousin and all the time they've actually spent together. It was something in the past. Steven knew Ezra now, as only his cousin. As much as he loved Ezra, the matter of the fact is- he doesn't know him well enough to take that heart to heart speech.

"Hey, mom?" Steven handed Ezra the empty glass, "Mind if I have a moment of your time?"

Ester nodded her head as she placed her work book down, "Of course"

**Please feel free to leave me a review after reading. I want to hear from you... **


	6. Chapter 6

The following few days brought Aria and Steven apart. It was finally the night of their anniversary and all Aria wanted to do was lay back in her apartment with a cup of wine and a good book. With all thoughts of the past few weeks behind her.

But that wasn't the case. She stood in front of her mirror with a short dress and heels and grimes look on her face. She wasn't very happy.

With much pleading from Steven early that school morning Aria gave in. With Steven saying that it will be a night to remember.

Hearing a knock on the door Aria averted her attention towards it and took those short few steps to open it. Steven stood there with flowers and a smile that made her fall in love with him all over again. "You look beautiful Aria," he spoke as she opened the door more for him to come in, "I know I'm a little early. But I just wanted to see you before we actually go to dinner!"

Aria nodded and walked over to her dresser to pull out a few things before looking back at Steven. Not saying a word Steven spoke again, "Can you please say something. It's a night to remember. Remember?"

Aria smiled and nodded, "Happy Anniversary Steven" she peeked him on the lips, "It's been real"

Feeling a little awkward and not waiting to let Aria go. Steven turned her around to face him as she took a few steps away from him, "I'm sorry Aria. For everything- I know I can get jealous over stupid things that turns into nothing." He stopped and grasped her hands, "I want to be with you and I don't like the fact that at any moment you may walk away from me."

Looking into his eyes Aria sucked in a deep breath, "Let's go to dinner. There are a few things we need to talk about"

Feeling defeated and afraid of losing some like Aria, Steven placed the flowers that he had gotten on the counter and grabbed Aria's coat off the rack. He didn't know what to think at this point. Was Aria going to break up with him the night of their anniversary? Or was Aria going to tell something else?

He knew that they had problems and wished that everything was normal. But what couple doesn't' have problems? What couples actually go through their relationship without fights, disagreements or anything that would make them stop talking for a day or two?

"Do you mind grabbing my clutch? I forgot my phone in the bathroom" Aria asking turning around to go down the hall

Looking around for Aria's clutch Steven spotted a few notes that Aria had made on the coffee table. He bent down to get a better look and noticed it were notes about a job offering in Rosewood. Hollis?

Picking up a mailed letter Steven brought it closer to his eyes for better reading, "The jobs yours." Were the very words he didn't want to read. Upon hearing Aria's heels coming down the hall and out of the bathroom he placed the two pieces of papers back down where it was and picked up the clutch "Are you ready?"

LINE BREAK

Steven had pulled out all the stops tonight. After getting a limo for them he called ahead at the restaurant and requested that he got a booth towards the corner and away from the crowd. Tonight was special for him. He wanted it to just be him and Aria alone for a couple of hours before finally giving her something that she's been waiting for a long time.

The waiter came over to their table and placed the champagne in front of them as he placed two glasses on the table. He proceeded to pour them their champagne and wished them a good meal before turning on his heel and waked off.

Aria was too shocked to say the least. She's always wanted to wine and dine in that special way. But at this very moment she felt as if the magic was gone. They both sat in the middle of the booth and she wished that she wore something a little longer. The way her dress was design made it a little harder when she scooted in. It rode up a little revealing parts of herself that she wasn't willing to show out in public.

Licking her lips before tapping their glasses together Steven looked her deep in those hazel eyes and smiled into his champagne. "You look gorgeous Aria" she whispered and peeked her lips, "I'm so happy you agreed to come out tonight"

"This place is remarkable. How were you able to get reservations on such short notice?"

Steven looked at her confused, "I booked this place about a month ago." He told her, "Why'd you think I just book it on short notice?"

Aria gulped down, "Just a thought." She replied ashamed and placed her glass on the table "I think we-"

"Before that. How about we order?" Steven cut her off picking up a menu and looking over the choices. He wanted to avoid confrontation until another day. But he knew that Aria wasn't one to be held back. When she wanted to get something off her chest she had her way of doing it.

LINE BREAK

Ezra had just gotten out of the car when he saw a familiar face walk up to Shakey's. It was a local bar and grille and he knitted his eyes in confusion. Never would he expect to see Spencer Hastings taking that few steps towards him.

Bracing himself for what's to come Ezra gave her one of his famous smiles, "How are you?" he asked gingerly, "It's been a while"

Spencer nodded, "I've been good. What are you doing here?" she looked around the town square and walked as a few more people went through the door

Sucking in a breath he gestured towards the door and she nodded, "I've been here for a while. I've been teaching at the local high school." They walked towards the back where Steven had reserved a section for his and Aria's guess, "I work with Aria" he stated flatly

Spencer stopped in her tracks, "What?" she gasped, "How's that going for you?"

"Not well" he answered quickly unable to take it back. Not that he wanted too "It's been hard seeing my own cousin with Aria"

"Cousin?" Ezra nodded, "Wow"

Letting out a short laugh he bit his lip before saying, "Does Aria know that you're here?"

"No," Spencer told him, "Stacy and Steven called me a few weeks ago and planned this. Hanna and Emily are on their way. Steven thought it would be a good idea for us to get together again. It's been awhile"

"How long?"

Shrugging Spencer spoke, "I've seen Aria during Christmas last year and Hanna and Emily has been MIA since college. We only email whenever we can"

"Spencer, Ezra" Stacy shouted, "Get over here"

Their attention was brought towards the group of people that Steven had invited.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck and gestured towards the reserved section as he pressed his lips into a tight grin. Ester and David stood from their spots and greeted Spencer with open Arms as Stacy went and wrapped her arms around Ezra's waist. He grinned and gave her a tight hug back, "How's it going?"

He shrugged and pulled away to look her in the eyes, "I'm just tired"

"Well, why don't we just have a few drinks and let's see if we can loosen you up?" she laughed, "Come on. It's supposed to be a wonderful night with family and a few friends"

Nodding his head Ezra picked up the pitcher of beer and tended to pour himself a glass. But was stopped when he saw a pair of hands in front of his face with a couple of shots. Laughing at the situation Ezra took the shots from Wesley and chucked it down feeling the burning sensation going down his throat.

Making a sour face he blinked a few times and looked up at his Aunt who smirked, "Let's have fun Ezra"

Back at the restaurant the tension between Aria and Steven were growing. Steven too afraid and Aria really wanting to tell him what was on her mind was taking a deep toll on her. She wanted to just blurt out everything but she didn't feel like breaking his heart.

Steven sat back in the booth and brushed back a few strands of hair so he could get a better view of Aria's face. She smiled at him and took a bit of her devils cake and sat back to be next to him. It was times like these that Aria wished could happen over and over again. But in reality she knew that things are about to change.

The waiter came over to their table and refilled their champagne and asked if they needed anything else. Steven shook his head as did Aria and they both watched as he walked away.

"I had a pregnancy scare last week." Aria finally blurted knowing that if she so much as spoke about something else, Steven, would want to interrupt. Licking her lips Aria turned towards him and let out a breath, "Are you going to say anything?"

Closing his eyes Steven shook his head, "Well, you're not pregnant so that's a good thing" Looking at him in shock Steven spoke again, "I mean that's what we both wanted right?"

"I tell you that I thought I was pregnant and you have the nerve to tell me that's a good thing?" Aria huffed out "I can't believe you!" she slid out of the booth and grabbed her coat as she stormed out of the restaurant not waiting for Steven as he called out for her. She couldn't believe that he would say something like that.

Sure when they first started dating they both agreed that they didn't want any children. But that was before Aria really started thinking about it. Lately for the last few months, even a year. She started thinking about having children- a family.

Wiping her tears Aria pulled out her cell phone and looked at the two missed calls from Steven. She ignored the third and kept on walking down the street until she finally stopped and ducked into a nearby bar. But what she didn't know when she decided to hide out. Was that all her friends and even Stevens parents were there waiting for them.

**I know this chapter sucks. But it had to be done. I am about to write chapter 11 and I have to say that I enjoyed writing chapter 10 and can't wait to post that. I feel like that chapter has more emotions to it.**

**Most of all I want to thank everyone who's been following this story and saving it. I really love it and I love reading those reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**I'm planning on posting the next chapter this weekend just to push this story along...**

**Sorry for any mistakes and so forth**


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra looked at Aria from head to toe as he watched Spencer and Stacy embrace her. She looked absolutely beautiful and there wasn't no denying it. Licking his lips and then wiping his upper lip Ezra wiped his face and turned towards Wesley who had a funny grin on his face.

With a quick elbow towards his ribs Wesley finally looked at Ezra as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. When in fact he was checking Aria out the same way that he was.

Looking once again towards Aria he noticed that her eyes were puffy and cheeks flushed. With a tight grip on Spencer he wished that he was there in her spot giving her the comfort that she wanted, needed.

Sucking in a breath he placed his glass down and stood from his spot. In that moment he wondered where Steven was and why, would he allow Aria to be by her lonesome. Why were she crying and what made her so upset.

A few minutes later Ester walked up to Aria and pulled her out of sight. Letting out a breath Ezra picked up his glass once again and brought it up to his lips. "Look" Wesley said pointing towards the door "Isn't that Aria's friends?"

Peeking over his uncles shoulder Ezra nodded and gave a little wave when he and Emily made eye contact. He watched as Hannah and Emily made their way towards the boys and gave everyone a smile.

"Wow, Ezra it-"Emily trailed off as he gave a little shake of the head, "Wesley. It's nice to see you again." Emily covered up and gave him a hug as Hannah went to introduce herself to Stevens's dad. The five of them looked at one another awkwardly before Hannah spoke, "So what time is Spencer getting here?"

"Their actually in the bathroom, "Wesley told them, "Something happened and Stevens not here yet"

Emily and Hannah looked at one another a little too quickly before Ezra looked at them amused, "You know why Aria's upset. Don't you?" he questioned with an eyebrow raise which in returned caused Hannah to let out a breath, "Why is she upset?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders and looked over at David and then at Wesley before answering, "How would we know. We just got in a couple hours ago"

Nodding his head Ezra smirked into his beer knowing full well that they were lying "Well," Wes laughed, "You could either stay here with us or you could go into the bathroom and see what's going on?"

Steven paced back and forth in front of Aria's couch as he dialed her phone nonstop. Cursing to himself he looked over at the clock and noticed that it was nearing nine-thirty and knew that everyone would be looking for them soon. "Stacy" he said over the receiver, "Has Aria called you?" In the background he could hear the music and people talking in hush tones, "Is that Aria?"

"Yes, she's here and wer-"before Stacy could even finish Steven interrupted her saying that he'll be there within a few minutes.

LINE BREAK

By the time Steven had gotten to the bar he found his family and Aria in a booth altogether. He furrowed his brows and took in a breath as he walked up to them. For a split second he wondered why Aria would be sitting next to Wesley, but then pushed the thought passed him as he noticed that Aria wasn't even giving him the slightest attention.

Aria turned her head as she laughed a little giving Spencer a high five. But all that happy talk soon died down when Steven approached the table, "Hey everyone!" he gave a short wave, "Aria, you mind if we have a little talk?"

"Actually," David cut in before Aria even had chance to speak up, "I want to talk to my son for a few minutes, "He stood up, "We will be outside"

Steven let out a breath and wished that he never had to go back outside. Following his father's footsteps he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced down at the paved road, "I know what you're going to say"

Smirking his father nodded, "Then why don't you just give Aria what she wants?" he hissed, "You and I both know how much you love her. Why are you doing this to her?" Biting his lips Steven shrugged, "Son, she's never coming back it is about time that you let the past stay where it is."

Steven looked his father in the eyes, "How can I?" he wiped the lone tear, "I miss her everyday Dad. How am I supposed to give Aria something when I can't-"he stopped himself from getting to emotional, "I don't want to go through it again."

David looked at his son and spoke the words that not even his mother would have told her, "Then let her go. Let Aria find someone who is willing to give her the world"

David looked at his son from top to bottom and then turned on his heel and walked back into the bar. David walked to the table and reached for his wife's hand, "Are you ready to go?" She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, it was a pleasant evening everyone." She turned towards Aria as Steven came to stay next to her, "We love you Aria, don't forget that"

Nodding her head with a tight smile Aria felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Here she has right in front of her Ezra, gazing at her when he thinks she's not looking. Hanna and Emily looking at her as if she abandons them and Steven. She felt like Steven was someone who she could spend her life with but wasn't willing to commit. Of course she loved him, but as time wearies on she felt like that love is soon turning into comfort.

As the gang went on talking Wesley and Hanna excused themselves as they headed off towards the dance floor. Spencer, Stacy and Emily went to the bathroom leaving Aria, Ezra and Steven turning heads at one another.

Sipping her drink Aria felt Steven move closer to her. His hot breath on her ear he whispered, "I'm sorry. Please will you just talk to me?"

Licking her lips Aria wiped her ear feeling a little uncomfortable; "Actually" she whispered and looked at Ezra who stared at the couple like some kind of creepy stalker, "would you like to dance Ezra?"

"What?" he asked shocked and Aria repeated herself almost in a demanding way, "Really?" she nodded her head and got out from her spot, "I would love it if you danced with me"

"Okay," he replied not even daring a look towards his cousin who he felt was sending him a death glare. Arias took Ezra's hand and lead him over towards the dance floor. Out of sight from Steven- Aria and Ezra awkwardly moved to the beat and soon fell into a fit of laughter as Ezra stepped on Aria's foot which in returned caused her to fumble into him. Ezra placed his arms around her waist and held her until she got her footing back, "I'm sorry" he slurred a little, "I guess hip hop isn't really my thing"

Aria nodded and bit her lip, "Seems like it."

Another minute went by before a slow but upbeat song blared through the speakers. "Let's take a breather" The DJ announced. Ezra turned on his heel ready to head back to the table when he felt Aria's small hand holding him back, "Dance with me?"

"Aria-"but she ended up cutting him off, "We can talk."

Feeling like this was the only way of getting Aria's attention he nodded his head in agreement and watched as Aria took his hands in hers. He smiled into the thought of what could happen. But then realized that all those good things must come to an end; and this could be a bigger problem than it is.

Letting out a breath Aria looked over at the table as the group looked at the couple. She rolled her eyes and looked up into Ezra's, "I'm sorry." She whispered causing Ezra to look at her in shock, "I know I just left when you needed me the most and I'm sorry. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but yet I thought it was the right thing for both of us"

"I'm sorry, "Ezra stated feeling Aria grip tightening around him, "I know what I did was wrong and there hasn't been a day that I've never thought about it. I think about it every second of the day and some times that scares me." He swayed a little and looked down at their feet as they went in sync, "I thought about what if I had told you sooner? I know I could have told you and you would have had time to think things over before-"he stopped himself feeling very emotional and unwilling. He didn't want to have a breakdown in front of her and he didn't know if the alcohol in his system would allow him to control himself.

Sucking in a deep breath Aria stopped her swaying and wiped the tear that had fallen from her face, "I want to be friends with you." She smiled, "I know what you did and I know that you thought everything was in good intentions." She licked her lips, "But I can't get over the feeling that you used me and my friends for a story about Alison."

"Is that what hurts you the most? Is that the book was about Alison and not you?" he blurted

Shaking her head Aria laughed, "Heck no." she turned her head to a very pissed off Steven. "I just wish things were different. For everyone!" The song ended and Aria still held Ezra's gaze, "You ruined our relationship for a story. You've lied to me for over a year and I don't know what could have happened if you had told me sooner. We could have worked through it."

Closing his eyes Ezra gulped down feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry. But if being friends with you is a start. It's something I'm willing to take."

* * *

The girls were on the dance floor when Steven blurted out that he had to catch some air. He couldn't think of losing Aria. He loved her, maybe not as much as the woman he loves. But his feelings for Aria were there and there's no denying it. He wanted to be with her.

Feeling a cold chill hit his spine he wiped his face and turned to head back inside when he saw Aria standing by the doorway. He gave her a half smile and watched as she returned it. "You wanted to talk?"

Nodding his head Steven took the few steps towards her and got down on one knee. He held her hands in his and prayed for the best. "I'm sorry for what I said. I know I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me? Aria there isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about the future together. I want to be with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you are willing to have me" he paused and looked down at her feet as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"So what are you saying Steven?" She questioned,

"I want to get married Aria," He looked up at her, "Will you marry me?"

**So there's the next chapter. I can't wait till I get more into the story. **

**I want to thank once again everyone who has reviewed, saved, and who's following this story. I can't express on how happy that makes me when I get a new alert. Please once again review and maybe I will post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did Aria and Steven go?" Spencer asked when approaching the table

Shrugging her shoulders Emily glanced out the door and saw only Aria. "I see Aria" she pointed, "But I don't know where Steven went."

"I think he's a douche," Hanna blurted, "He seems to have something hidden behind his skull"

Laughing Ezra sipped his scotch, "I don't think that's it." He answered looking up to see Stacy returning to the table, "Hey," he looked around at the girls, "What's up?"

"Steven and Aria," She sighed, "Something is seriously wrong with them. It's almost like Aria plans on giving up."

"So what's your brother's deepest secret?" asked Hanna, "I'll share if you will?" that earned a kick from Emily knowing that she was pushing it.

"Don't mind her. She's just upset that Aria left." Emily spoke up.

Silence filled the table as Stacy thought for a bit and then asked, "How long have Ezra been your teacher?"

Looking around the table Ezra was the first to speak up, "junior year. And then I transferred and taught at Hollis before going back to High School."

Licking her lips Hannah tucked back a few strands of hair, "What has Aria told you about her life?" she blurted, "Back in Rosewood I mean"

Shrugging Stacy looked at her confused, "Not much. She talked about the three of you and sometimes she would get really emotional." She stopped and looked at Wesley, "Before we knew that it was you she had dated, Aria would talk about this wonderful person that she thought was it. But then turned out to be someone else. She also said that she ran away because she felt scared. Scared that if she didn't leave something bigger will happen."

Hannah looked down at her drink unable to finish it. Pushing it towards the side she felt like a huge weight had been placed on her. She also resisted Aria for leaving all of them behind. For a while she thought Aria pulled an Alison. But now she thought differently of her. "Will you excuse me" Spencer looked at her confused, "I need some fresh air"

LINE BREAK

"Will you marry me Aria?" Steven asked once again as the crowd before them got heavier. Aria couldn't believe what was happening.

Slowly she bent down to his level and braced herself as she felt her knees become weak, "Steven," quietly as she pronounced his name, "I can't"

"What?" he asked rather loudly "What do you mean?"

Letting a few tears out Aria braced herself as she got up and walked away from the crowd. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had finally got something that she wanted for years but with the thought of never being able to have children with this person sent chills down her back. She wanted to have it all.

Taking hold of her hand as Steven followed her foot by foot stopping her next move, "I thought you wanted to get married?" he yelled, "What's going on here?" Letting out a few breaths Aria bit her lip and shook her head unable to say anything. "Aria!" he yelled

"I'm sorry Steven, but I think it's time for us to-"Before she could even finish her sentence Steven had cut her off, "I am not letting you go." He exclaimed, "You're worth too much to me"

"I think we need space!" she turned to walk back towards the bar when Steven grabbed her arm in attempt to get her attention once again. But forcibly doing so she ended up losing her balance causing her face to hit the fire hydrant. Steven looked at her in shock as he watched her land to the ground with a big thud. Hitting her head in the process, "Oh my god, Aria baby please!" he yelled, "Aria!"

There was nothing at all. Quickly dialing 911, Hannah had just opened the doors to the bar and sucked in a deep breath. She couldn't believe for so long that she had put herself before her friend. She wanted to look for Aria and tell her that she was sorry for everything. She wanted to know if she was ever going to be forgiven for only sending out emails, instead of giving her a phone call.

Upon hearing Aria's name Hannah speed walked towards the yelling to see Steven down on his knees yelling into his phone, "What the hell happened?"

"We were talking," Steven told her, "She tripped"

"Go, run get the others" she rushed out putting pressure towards Aria's head as it bleed out. "I'm sorry Ar, please wake up!" she cried and looked around her as a few people went to help. Aria opened her eyes ever so slightly and whispered something towards Hannah before blacking out. "Aria, no!"

The group soon ran out towards Aria has Hannah squeezed her hand, "What happened?" Stacy asks franticly, "What-"

"She tripped, "Steven defended himself, "I couldn't catch her,"

Ezra balled his fist as he knelt down and tried to help. But with all the alcohol in his system there wasn't much he could do. He had been drinking nonstop all night and was starting to see double. With slurred words he pushed Hannah out of the way and applied pressure to her head. "Aria'," Ezra whispered, "Please, you're going to be okay." He placed another hand on her cheek and closed his eyes.

Soon after he felt himself being pulled away as the paramedics started to work on Aria. He let out a few tears as Stacy held onto him. She too was crying. She was crying for her friend. But he started crying because he really loved Aria, never stopped. With all the amounts of alcohol in his system he couldn't just stop himself.

Feeling a bit of anger wash over him he turned towards Steven and gave him a hard shove, "What did you do?" rage went through him, "How could you let this happen?"

"Ezra," Steven pushed him back, "what the hell?"

"How could this happen?" He yelled, "You were supposed to be watching her."

Steven shook his head, "Go home and sleep it off. You don't even know what you're talking about. Aria tripped, I told her to never wear those kinds of high heels again because she could never handle it," he lied, "I would never hurt her"

"I'm going to the hospital, "he turned towards the girls noticing Spencer already gone, "Where's Spencer?"

Emily wiped her face, "She went in the ambulance."

LINE BREAK

Spencer paced back and forth in front of Aria's bed. With Hannah and Emily sleeping on the couch and Ezra sleeping on the chair next to Aria's bedside.

Looking from wall to wall Spencer kept on thinking about what had happened outside of that bar. Steven had left to make a few phone calls and Stacy went with him to get some rest saying she'll be back in the morning.

It was almost nine in the morning and there still wasn't a sight of the Sander kids.

"Spencer" Hannah mumbled as she wiped her face, "How's Aria?"

Placing her hands on her hips she shrugged, "She still hasn't woken up yet. The doctors said that she took a nasty blow to the head and there might be a chance that she might not remember" she sucked in a breath and looked at Ezra before speaking again "Hanna, the amount of alcohol that was in her system wouldn't have caused her to trip." Spencer lifted up the sheets and showed Hanna her arm, "She was grabbed."

"Steven?" Hannah gasped

"I wouldn't put it passed him. As long as I've known him he was always overly protective."

Hannah opened her mouth to say something when they both a loud moan coming from Ezra. They quickly covered Aria up and both gave each other a look before turning their attention back to him. He moved his jacket off his shoulders before cracking his back and looking around him almost as if he had forgotten where he was.

Before noticing Aria lying before him he noticed the two girls and then another sound asleep on the couch. He gave them a small tug of the lips and then looked over at Aria, "What happened?" was all he could say.

"Aria's fine, she's stable" Spencer told him, "She's supposed to be awake by now but I think it's just the medication that's keeping her knocked out"

Nodding his head ever so slightly he stood up, "I-"he froze, "I'm sorry, if I said or did anything last night. I really don't remember. It's just all a blur right now!"

Hannah looked over at Emily when she started to stir awake and whacked Spencer's hand. "We have to tell him" she mouthed, "He's going to find out!"

Feeling hesitant knowing Ezra's true feelings for Aria, Spencer felt like the middle man. She didn't want to be in this situation. As Spencer turned her head to look at Emily she took in another deep breath before releasing it, "Steven caused the accident." Ezra's head whipped towards her and a look of doubt crossed his face before Hanna lifted up Aria's hand, "There's a grab mark here"

"It could have been his attempt to catch her." Ezra defended his cousin, "That's hardly any proof to saying that he was trying to deliberately hurt her."

"What's going on?" Emily asked confused finally having that few extra minutes to wake up. "Why would Steven want to hurt Aria in the first place?"

"He wouldn't" Ezra told them, "Relax. This is my cousin y'all are talking about. He might have different motives in the relationship department but he would never hurt Aria"

"And how do you know that?" Hannah pushed, "You said yourself; that you haven't really talked to Steven since you were like 15! How do you know what his motives are?"

Rubbing his face in frustration before looking Hannah square in the eyes, "Because if he did this," he pointed to Aria, "I'll kill that son of a bitch."

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, for all the many reviews. As promised there was the next chapter. I love drama and I hope you do too. Well of course if not you wouldn't be reading this now would you? Kidding, but I really appreciate all of the reviews, and favorites that y'all are giving me towards this story.**

**Next chapter coming soon. Maybe tomorrow or Tuesday. But probably tomorrow. **

**Please keep the reviews coming, and for those of you who kept telling me NO to the marriage. hahaha, your wish is my command. **

**Love you all**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Sitting in a hospital room alone can bring so many thoughts to your mind that you start to think it was real. Having Steven just leaving a few mere minutes with the girls Ezra thought it would be a good idea to stay behind encase Ella or Bryon showed up. But the honest truth is that he wanted some time with Aria even if she was still asleep.

When Spencer called Ella she said that Ella would have been there in the morning, but when she had gotten a call saying the plane was delayed Ezra felt bad. Bad that she couldn't get on another flight and bad that Aria had no family here with her.

When the girls told Ezra that the thought of Steven hurting Aria was an option! He did everything he could to even pass the thought. But as Steven walked into the room holding flowers and balloons with a sad and guilty look on his face Ezra did everything possible to push dying questions aside

For the sake of Aria's well-being he didn't want to cause any trouble. All he wanted at this very moment was to make sure she remembered that he will be there for her. For Aria to heal and wake up.

Without realizing he was crying at the thought of Aria never waking up he felt a hand brace his shoulder. With tearful eyes Ella gave him a warm smile as he stood up to give her a hug, "She's going to be fine Ezra" Ella cooed, "She's going to be okay!"

Pulling away from her Ezra looked down at Ella and nodded, "I'm scared"

"I know" she whispered as the two fell into silence for a short time, "Did Byron make it? Ezra asked and Ella nodded, "Yes, he went and took our bags over to the apartment before heading over here"

Ezra closed his eyes as his stomach growled, "Why don't you go home" Ella offered, "Take a shower and get something to eat."

"I'm okay," Ezra told her pacing back and forth

Ella nodded knowing not to fight with him. Over the years he and Ella have talked about Aria. Ella knew what Ezra did and she forgave him for it. It took sometime but Ezra had eventually talked his way around Aria leaving and found out where she was going. As much as he didn't want to be known as a stalker; that's exactly what he became.

With the help of Alison and the rest of the girls Ezra found out Aria's whereabouts and even flown over to see her graduate High School.

After several hours of silence Ella stood up, along with Byron and they both parted ways with Ezra. Ezra who turned over to the nurse asked if he could have a private room for Aria. He didn't want to have unknown people walking in and out trying to visit their loved ones. He wanted Aria all to himself. And when the nurse told him that Aria's insurance didn't cover for a private room Ezra upped and told her to bill him everything. He wanted to make sure that Aria was well taken care of.

As the sun rose the next day Ezra woke up to see Stacy there with fresh clean clothes for him. Smiling he took the bag and walked into the bathroom. Knowing that it wasn't a bathroom for guest, Ezra took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before the nurse came back into the room.

Letting out a yawn Ezra walked back into the room and Stacy handed him a take-out plate of food which he happily took. After taking his first bite and washing it down with some water he spoke, "How much do you know?"

Stacy smiled, "I know everything." She smirked, "So how did you and Aria keep it a secret from the world?" she giggled

Shrugging his shoulder he picked up another forkful of food and chewed it down, "It was hard at times, especially for Aria." Ezra looked down at his food, "And me." He admitted, "It was hard to see guys her own age asking her out and I couldn't do a damn thing about it"

"Is that why the two of you broke up?" Stacy questioned, "Because you were jealous"

Looking at her with a confused expression about hearing that she knew everything Ezra just shook his head. Apparently she didn't know everything, "How did you find out?"

"The girls love to whisper. But Hannah was the one that whispers a little too loudly for her taste, "She paused, "I know they think that Steven hurt her. But I highly doubt that my brother would even touch Aria like that."

Licking his lips Ezra placed his food down on the best side table, "Why doesn't Steven believe in marriage?"

"I really don't' know." Stacy looked at Aria, "All I know is that when he was a teenager, Steven and some girl were really close. Steven and the girlfriend at the time ran off and they both got into a car accident. Mom and Dad don't like to talk about it and Steven just pushes it out to the side. But I know he's hurting. Every now and then he and Dad talks about it when they think no one is listening." She stopped and sucked in a breath, "I think it's because of her, and I think that Steven doesn't want to get married and have kids because no one can compare to her!"

"Well," Ezra announced, "His lost is my gain."

After a few moments Stacy spoke up again, "Are you going to tell Steven?"

"About what?" Ezra asked getting his food from the table, "About me and Aria?" Stacy nodded, "Within time. But first I just want to know if Aria's going to be okay"

LINE BREAK

Ella and Byron returned to the hospital in time to see the girls and Steven surrounding Aria's bed. With large smiled they greeted everyone with warm hugs and a hand shake towards Steven as he stiffen up from extreme tense towards Byron.

"Did the doctors say anything?" Byron asked towards the girls, "Anything at all?"

"They said that she's doing well and the stitches behind her ear will come off within a week" Emily answered, "They also said that she should have been awake by now and to let nature take its course!"

Letting out a few tears Ella turned to Aria, "Baby, it's time to wake up now!" she announced silently, "Everyone is waiting for you!"

"Where's Mike?" Hannah questioned, "I thought he'd be here?"

Nodding his head at Hannah, Byron answered, "He'll be here later in the week. I didn't want him missing his last year of school. So I told him to finish up his work before taking a break." There was pause before he looked around once more, "Where did Ezra go?"

Lifting an eyebrow raise Steven shrugged, "He went to the house, said something about making plans."

"You remember" Ella told him, "His father's wedding."

"That's right!" Byron smiled. Steven looked at Byron before looking over to the girls who just ignored him.

Steve knew that Byron didn't like him very much and he figured it was due to the fact that his only daughter is dating. Something about that over protective system of father and daughterly bond. Of course he was the same way with his sister. But little did he know it wasn't that Byron did like him. Byron in fact liked him a lot.

But just like Ella, Byron too formed a line with Ezra. With everything pushed to the side, Byron and Ezra grew close. At this time in place Byron saw Ezra, as Aria's savor and wished Steven was out of the picture.

As the group made small talk Ella held onto Aria's hand that whole time. Ezra had returned a few hours later when the group was talking about how they spent their summer. He eventually joined in and told them about all the benefits that he had done for his mother and how he would step in for his father and take his place.

Ella felt a squeeze on her hand and smiled not thinking too much of it. But when she felt that hand try to eject theirs out of her grasp she turned to face Aria who had lifted her hand up to her head. Everyone there started to chatter in happiness.

"What happened?" Aria whispered feeling her head, "My heads pounding,"

"I'll get the doctor," Steven rushed out of the room.

"Where am I?" She questioned looking around the room seeing her friends and parents and Ezra standing there, "Are you okay?" she looked Ezra square in the eyes, "Why are you crying?"

Byron moved out of the way so Ezra could stand next to her. He reached for her hand and with his free hand gave her a small cup of water. She took it and with a little sip she felt like she had her voice again, "I'm sorry," she told him.

"What are you sorry for?" Ezra asked looking her dead in the eyes, "I'm glad you're okay!" he was about to bend down and kiss her but felt every pair of eyes on him. Just then Steven came back in the room with the doctors and rushed to her side.

Aria then looked at Steven before looking at Ezra who now had his hands in his pockets, "Babe." Steven smiled as the doctor looked her over, "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Ms. Montgomery," The doctor stated, "I'm Dr. Patrick Harold. Can you tell me your date of birth?" He asked shinning the light into her eyes. When Aria replied with the right birthday he went on with his evaluation.

"So how long am I here for?" Aria questioned pushing herself up towards the head of the bed

"We want to run a few more test to make sure your head is okay." He replied sweetly, "And if everything runs smoothly I would say within a day or so. But I want you to take it easy. You took a really bad fall and we don't want to push it."

Aria nodded her head a little "Can I can something for my head?"

"Of course," he wrote down a few notes in his pad, "I'll get the nurse in to bring you something. In the meantime, I want you to get some rest."

"She will." Byron smiled, "Thank you Doctor" he shook his hand.

"If there is anything else, just have the nurses page me and I will be right here."

When everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence; not knowing what to say Aria was the one who spoke up first. "I would like to talk to Steven for a little bit. Can everyone please leave?"

Looking around at each other they all nodded and Steven looked at Aria with worried eyes. He didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know if Aria still remembered what happened or if Aria was going to embrace him.

With everyone gone Aria pushed herself up once again and crossed her legs patting the bed for Steven to take a seat. "I know you didn't mean it." She told him in a mere whisper as tears started to build up. Steven looked at her with a short nod, "But I can't go on living like this."

"What are you saying?" he squeaked out, "Aria I'm so sorry that I hurt you. You have to really believe me" He stood up, "I want to be with you."

Aria looked down at her arm as the bruise mark was still there, "I believe you. But I-"she choked out, "But I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry!"

Wiping his face he let a few tears fall, "Aria. Please don't do this." He pleaded, "I'm sorry. I will never hurt you again."

There was a growl that came from the doorway and they both turned around to see Ezra standing there. "So it's true!" he hissed, "You son of a bitch"

"Ezra don't'" Was the last words Aria spoke before Ezra swung his fist to Stevens jaw.

**So I'm trying this thing where I don't leave any or too many cliffhangers but sometimes I just can't help myself. *insert evil laugh here* it's just too funny and I love reading what you lovely people write, so keep them coming.**

**Thank you! Everyone for those reviews, omg, I am so happy to read them every time.**

**Next chapter coming soon... Maybe tomorrow or well, I know before the end of the week any... Curious as to what's going to happen next? Well, I guess you just have to stay tuned! MUAH**


	10. Chapter 10

**So as promised here is the next chapter. Much thanks to everyone, for keeping up with story and reviewing. I am on my way to writing chapter 15 maybe later today I'll start on it. But in the mean time go on reading.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little liars.**

"Ezra don't" Aria yelled avoiding her pounding head, "Please don't please don't" She got up from the bed losing her footing a little, "Ezra!"

Ezra punched Steven one last time before feeling a pair of arms holding him back. He pushed them away and pulled back a little to take another swing before realizing it was Byron.

Aria stood there next to the bed crying with Ella embracing her, "Get the hell out of here Steven." Ezra told him, "I never want to see you again. You are no one to me. Not even my cousin," Ezra heaved in and out trying to catch his breath, "You are a disgrace."

Steven got up to his feet and wiped the blood away from his nose before looking back at Aria, "I'm sorry" he whispered

"Leave" Ezra yelled taking a step forward but Byron held a strong grip on his forearm "Steven, leave." Byron insisted not knowing what happened.

All they heard was Aria yelling at Ezra for him to stop. They don't' know why, but sure as hell was about to find out.

Steven left the room as glares were stowed upon him. He hit the elevator and waited a few minutes before it opened. Hitting the ground level he started to hit the wall in front of him. He never wanted this to happen. He thought about everything that he and Aria shared and how everything just fell apart. Knowing he should have seen this coming he knew he wasn't going to give up.

When reaching the ground floor he saw Aria's friends leaving the gift shop and he turned quick to try and cover up but Stacy saw him right off the back. She laughed and when he turned around looked at him confused, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," he told her, "I'm going home."

"Did Mr. Montgomery hit you?" Emily asked giving him her napkin. He thanked her before answering, "No, it was Ezra." He placed in on his nose, "He's crazy."

The girls looked at each other as Stacy helped him, "Why don't you girls head on up. I'm going to make sure Steven gets checked out"

Hannah, Spencer and Emily nodded before rushing into the elevator as it opened to let a few people out. Once inside they all smiled. "I can't believe we missed that" Hannah screamed, "It must have been hot"

"Hannah," Spencer growled, "I highly doubt that"

Emily shook her head, "I wonder what's going on right now. I'm sure Ezra must be going crazy. I wonder how he found out"

The elevator hit the fourth floor and everyone rushed out. The three of them rushed over to Aria's room and saw Ezra talking, well more like fuming to a few security guards. "I want round the clock security on this room."

"Yes, Mr. Fitzgerald."

"No one in or out." He ordered them and looked up when Spencer came beside him, "Except for them and her parents." He clarified

"Yes, sir" The security guard nodded, "Is there anything else?"

"No," Ezra stated flatly before looking at the girls once again. He took a few steps away from them as they followed him on his heal. He stopped when reaching the waiting room and started to pace.

"What the hell happened?' Spencer asked, "We saw Steven"

Nodding his head Ezra felt his heart starting to race faster, "I punched him."

"Well," Emily shook her head crossing her arms over her chest, "We saw that."

"I'm sorry," Ezra stopped pacing, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry for all the things I've done. I'm sorry about the book-"

"Enough" Hannah told him, "We already forgave you for that."

"What about Aria?" He questioned, "Do you think she'll forgive me?" With a worried look he pleaded for them to say something, "Will she?" his voice cracking

LINE BREAK

"So he touched you?" Byron hissed after Aria told him what happened that night. It was supposed to be a happy ending not a tragic. "I can't believe this." He sat down on the reclining chair

"I'm sorry!" Aria cried, "I don't know what to do anymore" she cried into her mother shoulder, "I feel so lost"

"Oh honey" Ella comforted her daughter "maybe you should come home for a little while." Aria looked up at her mother in shock, "It's not forever. Just until you get your head cleared out."

Letting out a scoff, "That's why I left mom. To clear my head" Aria glared her parents down, "What are you both trying to say?"

"Nothing," Byron protested, "We just think that it's about time you spend some time with your family."

Aria took in what they were saying. Of course she wanted to spend more time with her family, but now she has a job. She couldn't just take time off with all the production planning that she had done with the kids. Aria wanted to see it through.

And then a second thought came to mind that she wanted to give Steven some space. The two of them have been together for five years. And although she loves him and he, her, they both needed time apart to collect their thoughts.

A loud thrill came from someone's phone. Byron and Ella both whipped theirs out only to find out it was coming from the door way. Looking up Aria gave a soft smile when Emily gave her a smile and mouthed a 'sorry' to them and turned on her heal. Spencer and Hannah were there in the doorway with food and drinks for everyone "We thought maybe you wanted something better than what the hospital has?" Hannah offered her a salad, "It's not much. The gift shop has a variety of stuff but we figured you wanted something a little light."

Giving a genuine smile Aria thanked her as she took it, "When do you guys have to leave?"

"Tonight actually" Hannah tucked her hair behind her ear, "I have a boat load of work to do on the new shop."

"And I leave tomorrow." Spencer cut her off, "I know this was short and I wish we had loads more time."

"Yeah me too!" Aria looked down at her salad with a depression look on her face, "When did all of you forgive Ezra? What made you change your minds?"

Emily had just walked back into the room and heard Aria's question for everyone. Taking the silence in and looking around the room she spoke up, "He did his part. It wasn't as if we forgave him in a day, it did take time." She looked up at Aria, "He helped us Aria. I know it's not much because neither of us was in love with him. But I think it's time you talk to him."

"Really talk to him" Byron told her, "I know you think I'm not a big fan of Ezra's and in the past I wasn't. But over the years he has proven himself in more ways than none. He's showed a different side to himself since you left and has earned my approval"

Ella squeezed Aria's hand, "Whenever you feel ready. You should give him the benefit of the doubt. He loves you Aria. Ezra actually never really left the hospital until this morning. He's been by your side all this time"

LINE BREAK

With their final goodbyes and see you later the girls left Aria alone. Byron and Ella returned to Aria's apartment for the night seeing as there wasn't much to do. They wanted to stay and keep her company and much to their protest Aria pleaded for them to leave stating that she just wanted to rest and think some things over.

It was nearing six pm when she did her final head exam and was wheeled back to the room. She didn't even question the two security guards out front of her door. She overheard Ezra earlier in the day demanding protection.

Lying back in bed Aria took her students papers from the side table and started to correct them. Ella was nice enough to bring some things over so Aria wouldn't be behind in her work. With pain in her eyes from reading two hours later Aria let out a frustrated breath and tried to close her eyes. But with memories of Shanna and Ezra flooding back she shot them right open.

The loud speaker was heard over the intercom telling visitors that it was just about closing. Up until this moment Aria wished that her parents protested her more and stayed. She didn't want to be alone in a hospital.

Suddenly there was soft knock on the door and Aria turned her head to look at the person standing there. Dressed in a suit and tie with fancy shoes and slick back hair was none other than Ezra Fitzgerald himself. "Can I come in?" He whispered with a duffle bag over his shoulder. When Aria nodded he closed the door behind him and dropped his bag on the coach. "Are you planning on sleeping here?" Aria asked softly.

Ezra gave her a smile, "I just got back from a meeting," he told her, "I was hopping you'd be asleep by now and I would just sneak in"

"So that's a yes" Aria questioned already knowing the answer, "Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders Ezra sat down at the foot of her bed and straighten out his pants, "because I've missed you!" he smiled shaking his head, "I feel like this is my fault."

"It's not" Aria stated crossing her legs and moving her paper work, "You didn't do this."

"Yes I did" Ezra looked up at her, "If I hadn't betrayed you-you wouldn't be here."

Nodding her head Aria looked down at the floor and spoke not wanting to see the fear in his eyes. Although they've been apart for so long Aria felt like she knew his every look. The blame, the guilt, she just wished that she knew if he was telling the truth or not. "What made you do it?" she whispered and Ezra looked at her confused, but she didn't have to look at him to know what his face looked like, "The book." She clarified, "What made you think that my friends were that interesting."

Sucking in a deep breath Ezra stood to his feet and started to play with his cufflinks and then the buttons on his suit jacket to shrug off, "At first Alison was just a mystery all on her own. And then when I found out she was only 15 I freaked out. I didn't want to be that guy. But I swear there wasn't anything between us." He tossed his jacket over the chair, "I wanted to get to know her, get more into her head. She was so full of herself and the crime stories that she spoke of." Aria let out a breath, "She would always speak of you and the girls, but you all had different names. The first time I thought about writing the book was when Alison presented it to me. I thought she was crazy at first but then over time I thought that it would really make a good True crime book." Ezra sat down opposite of her on the couch and looked at the ceiling for a bit trying to find the way to tell her everything without breaking down. "When I found out she went missing I couldn't get the thought out of my head. The papers, News stations everything was about her and then I started to think that everything Alison ever told me was true. So why not go along with it?" he looked up at Aria and saw her wipe a few tears, "I never knew I was going to fall in love with you. At first 'yes' I thought about using you and I did. But it was only for the first couple of months, less even. I genuinely fell in love with you and then we got way over our heads and I stopped writing. Our relationship was getting to serious and I didn't want anything to mess that up." He paused to lick his lips feeling to moisture running out, "I went back to writing when I had to teach back at Rosewood, when Malcolm and Jake came into the picture. But at that time I was doing it for you and the girls. I was doing it because I knew it was something that everyone would benefit from. I knew Mona was the original –A I knew what she did and so I confronted her about it. I told her that if she didn't stop what she was doing then I would give every piece of information up and turn her in."

"Ezra-"Aria choked up, "Stop"

Ezra just shook his head, "I want you to know everything Aria, and I need you to forgive me. I need for you to hear me out before you really decide if you want me out of your life for good."

Nodding her head Aria asked, "Why was Mona into my brother? Did you have something to do with that?"

Pressing his lips into a tight lipped he gulped down, "In a way" he admitted and watched as Aria turned confused, "I thought that if she was to help me then I could find out where Alison was. I thought that since I knew you and your friends were closer than ever that I could finally close that final chapter in my book. But then everything went sour. You found out and I knew I should have told you. I knew that if I did things would probably be different but I was too far into everything to give up. When you found out it was the worst possible day. I never wanted you to find out like that and I tried everything in my power to talk to you." Aria froze a little, "When I found out that Alison was hiding out with Noel I thought that if I helped her out you would forgive me and we could get passed this. But then I found out a few more things and Shanna and I got into that gun fight on the roof." Biting his lip Ezra stood from his spot and started to pace the room, "I know you killed Shanna, Aria. But that was out of self-defense, I made sure that your name or anyone else's for that matter was out of the papers and the news. It was an accidental death. She tripped"

Aria blinked a few times and let those tears that she'd been holding back fall. Shanna was one of the biggest reason's she had left. "Don't blame yourself anymore. Shanna, me, everyone! No one could have predicted what could have happened that night. As far as everyone is concerned you are the one that saved them that night. Shanna, she could have killed everyone but you stepped up and saved the night." Ezra grabbed hold of Aria's hand "You have to believe in yourself and know it in your heart that you are not at fault for what happened that night… You are the more remarkable, trusting woman that I've ever meant. You may have your moments, but there isn't a dark soul in you!"

As they both stared at one another Aria felt as if there was a wave of something that washed over her. The weight that she had placed on her shoulder had just disappeared within that hour of Ezra's story. She knew that in time she would probably forgive herself. But what made her feel better in that moment was the fact that she could tell Ezra was telling her the truth.

Staring into his deep seas blue eyes as tears started to fall Aria wanted to embrace him with welcome arms and tell him that everything will be okay and they will get back to what they once had. But what was that exactly? "Are you going to write down everything I tell you tonight?"

Ezra looked at her in disbelief. Mostly because he just spelt his guts out and that's the only thing she could think of. "Are you serious?"

Letting out a soft giggle Aria shook her head, "Maybe." As the smile stayed on her face she graced his cheek and spoke the few words that Ezra was longing to hear, "I want to meet the man that I know you can be. I want to meet Ezra Fitzgerald"

**Sorry for any mistakes I did bang this out in one sitting and I was impressed that I could do that. Usually it takes at least a couple of days but then again I felt as if I was on a roll and the idea for this chapter just kept coming out. **

**Now don't forget to review. I love hearing you thoughts.**

**Happy 4th of July everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning Aria had awoken to the nurse gently tapping her shoulder. Letting out a groan Aria sat up a little and extended her arm so that she could take her vitals for the morning. Alongside that was a tray of food-something that Aria didn't even consider food.

Once the nurse was done Aria stretched out a little and took the clothes that her mother had given her the other night and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. But before she even walked into the bathroom she took a look at Ezra. Sprawled out on the couch with his laptop resting on his stomach she reached over and grabbed the laptop and placed it on the table. After doing so she reaches behind him and grabbed his jacket that was draped over the chair and tugged it up to his chest.

With a slight smile she turned on her heal and went to take that must needed shower. Running the water until it got to the right temperature Aria looked into the small mirror and saw herself. She was a wreck and the fact that she can't really sleep all that well in a hospital wasn't helping. She couldn't wait to get out of there and into the comfort of her own bed.

Felling the water and after determining that it was the right temperature Aria stepped in. Running the water over her body and once again reaching for her head she felt the enlarged bump. She felt the covered stitches on the back of her ear and closed her eyes. She knew that it was only accidental but the hurt of the matter is still there.

Letting out a few tears she continued to finish her shower. She continued to wash and soap herself and feeling that new cleanliness. For the first time in days she felt clean, refreshed.

When Aria was done and dressed she walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Ezra was still asleep. Taking the time in on the wall clock she decided to wake him up. It was nearing eight am and soon enough she knew that her parents would be stopping by.

"Ezra," she whispered pushing back a few loose hairs away from his eyes, "Ezra" she took in his features and graced his cheek. It was the first time since he was in the hospital that she had genuinely touched him in a compassionate way, "You need to get up"

Hearing a groan Ezra opened his eyes and stared right into Aria's hazel. She smiled and moved her hand away from his cheek before she felt Ezra's hand stopping her. With Aria's left on his heart feeling his beats and her right in his Ezra lifted his head up and attached his lips to hers. Not waiting for her to pull away to say another word. He wanted to fell, to remember what it was like to kiss her again. To have Aria so near to you-that you could feel her heart.

After a few moments Aria returned the kiss. Leaning down even further so he wouldn't have to stretch his head too far, Ezra's, head rested on the arm of the couch and he went for her back pushing her harder against him.

A loud knock came from the door and Aria pulled away so fast that it made her blink a few times from the head rush. She looked up towards the door and discreetly wiped her mouth before standing, "Hey dad" she turned her eyes to Ezra who was now in a sitting position trying to straighten out his pants. "Where's mom?"

Letting out a sigh and a shake of the head Byron told Aria, "Your buttons are undone." Aria bit her lip and fixed herself while Byron went on, "Your mother thought you'd want some real food. We saw what they had brought you and knew you would never eat it. She's in the café as we speak."

Aria nodded and bit her lip feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry"

Byron held his hands up, "Ezra knows how I feel and I think; when the time is right he should tell you" Aria looked at both Byron and Ezra confused before he spoke again, "How are you feeling?'

Shrugging Aria replied, "Better, I still get dizzy but I think that's normal. The nurse told me that if I get the all clear from my doctors than I'm welcome to leave" Aria sat down at the head of the bed and crossed her legs over the other, "I can't wait to get back to work."

"Yeah about that" Ezra spoke up for the first time since his eyes meant Aria, "I talked to Sheppard and she thinks that maybe you should take a break for a while. She knows how hard you have been working lately and appreciates everything that you have done for the school" he paused when he saw Aria knit her eyebrows, "And with the accident, you should take it easy!"

"When did you talk to Sheppard?" Aria questioned, "I never gave you, or, anyone for that matter to discuss my personal life" she wasn't upset but a little bit overwhelmed "What am I supposed to do for two weeks? What about the production and my students? They've worked just as hard as I did. But they don't get to take a few weeks off. What makes me so damn special?"

"Aria," Byron interjected, "you need to calm down. You're getting yourself over worked for nothing. We're not insisting that you leave your job," he turned towards Ezra as he coughed; "We're just saying that maybe a few weeks will do your head some good." Byron let out a breath and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her feet. "You just got out of a relationship that lasted five years. I think you need time to breath away from here" he whispered and wiped the tear that fell. "Where am I supposed to go?'

"I have a few ideas" Byron smiled

With a mischievous smile Aria looked at Ezra "I'll leave, on one condition"

LINE BREAK

Ezra sat back in his chair and looked out of the plane window. Not daring to look over at Aria who sat next to him watching the movie they had playing. He knew that she couldn't care less of what was playing and she would rather yell at him for scheming this little orchestra with her parents. But it was the only way he could think of to keep her away from Steven.

Licking his lips Ezra pulled one of the ear buds out "Please, just talk to me" he asked her pleadingly, "Yell at me if you want." Going up to her ear he whispered, "I know you want too"

Rolling her eyes Aria tilted her head to look at him, "Why? Why couldn't you just ask me if I wanted to go with you?" letting out a frustrated breath she finished, "I feel like I'm being kidnapped"

Shaking his head and looking down towards the floor, "You could've said no" he replied

"May I get you two anything to drink?"

Aria looked up and smiled, "Vodka Tonic please,"

"No," Ezra told her, "She'll have water." With a raise eyebrow Aria opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "You're on medications. You can't be taking both"

Huffing a breath Aria crossed her arms, "What are you my doctor now?"

Smirking Ezra sat back in his chair, "If you want me to be. I mean we can pla-"feeling a hard slap he laughed, "I was just kidding."

"You're a jerk" Aria said trying to hold back a laugh, "I mean it" she turned towards him and let her eyes wonder for a bit, "Can I sit by the window?"

Giving her a sly smile, "Sure"

The attendant soon returned with a water bottle and two cups of ice while the two were in mist of switching places. Aria was the first to sit as Ezra bent down to get the fallen blanket; she looked up to see the girl checking him out. Letting out a peep she lifted her eyes towards Aria's and Ezra finally sat down, "Oh, thanks" he smiled one of his famous smiles and took the items from her "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you!" Aria bit out harshly, "I'm sure someone else will need your attention soon"

Covering up a laugh Ezra opened the bottle and started to pour it into the cup of ice before handing one over to Aria. With his smile still plastered on his face Aria commented, "It's not funny."

"Oh it is" he told her and received a death glare, "Oh come on Aria. I saw her coming and I did that on purpose"

"Why?"

Shrugging he replied, "I wanted to see if what happened was real"

"What are you talking about? We just kissed. Ezra"

Nodding his head he looked into her eyes, "Yes, but that wasn't just a kiss Aria. I know you felt it too. And seeing as you got jealous by that woman checking me out? Confirmed everything."

"Which is?" Aria questioned taking a sip of her water

"That you're in love with me." He continued to look at her, "And I love you too."

Letting out a breath Aria turned to look out the window, "What we did this morning shouldn't have happened."

"Do you regret it?" he blurted out, "Because I don't. I rather enjoyed it and wish we can do it again."

"When did pure honesty become one of your fortes?"

Throwing his head back against the chair he looked at the TV screen before him, "Since the day you walked away from me. I swore that I would do everything I could to get you to forgive me. And being honest was one of them." He could see out of the corner of his eye that she wanted to say something, "I never meant to hurt you"

"I said I believe you" Aria told him in a whisper

"But do you?"

LINE BREAK

As the plane ride seemed to grow longer and longer Aria grew even more frustrated. At this point in time all she wanted to do was take a leap and touch ground. She hated flying and being a little upset at what her parents and Ezra came up with grew even stronger on her.

She couldn't answer Ezra's questions because deep down she knew that she didn't trust him all that much. With all that had happened in the past she wondered what the truth was and what a lie was. Over the years it took months before she placed a simple trust on someone. Not knowing what the corner hides, Aria never opened up to just anyone.

Licking her lips she looked over at Ezra who now had his laptop on his food tray and he continued to type away. She wondered but never questioned what he was doing. He looked so focus and determines and didn't want to interrupt with her questioning mind.

Letting out a breath she reached forward and under her chair for her carry-on bag that Ella had packed and pulled out her IPod. Looking for a song she rolled her eyes a little and placed the ear buds in.

Ezra who finally looked away from his work wiped his face and re-read what he had written. For the last hour he's been working on new proposals and budgets for his family's business. Just because he's a teacher doesn't mean that he had the freedom to do just that.

With taking back his inherit ants and asking for help; not to mention making a deal with his mother. Ezra had more responsibilities than he had ever had in his life.

Feeling as if he was in a tight box with the air around him disappearing he just tried to focus on one task at a time.

Resting his arm on the arm rest his hand touched Aria's. She moved her arm toward her lap and continued to face forward. They were playing an action movie and both she and Ezra couldn't care less about it. There wasn't much talk about the kiss and Aria knew that it would soon happen. But the longer they want the better she felt.

It wasn't even a week since she told Steven it was time for them to go their separate ways. And when he asked her to marry him? She felt like the last thing she wanted to do was break up with him. But it had to be done. Steven needed to take some time and figure out what he wanted in life.

Sooner or later things change. For the better or the worse people don't know. All they know is you're either afraid, or, you're not. But if you don't take that chance; or that risk what is life really about.

You end up in this bubble doing the same things every day and most of them become bitter when that simple routine of theirs goes out of whack. That's what she thought of Steven. Bitter, depressed over something that she couldn't figure out.

Rubbing her eyes as she finally felt the urge to fall asleep she lent her head up against the window and closed the blinds. Ezra looked over at her and gave out a soft smile as he noticed Aria going down for the count.

In his mind, the mind of romance and forgiveness. He knew Aria just needed time to adjust of him being back in her life. He knew that in time she would learn to trust him again and he couldn't wait for that day to come.

Over the years he made a promise and that was a promise that he intended to keep.

**I love you all, keep the reviews/comments coming. So what did y'all think? Here comes, truth and lies and I'll be a ride for them. **

**Please don't forget to review it only takes a few seconds.**

**Next chapter coming soon! Maybe Wednesday. **


	12. Chapter 12

Finally landing on solid ground Aria rolled her neck in a circle trying to get the kink out of her neck. She knew sleeping the way she did on the plane was a bad idea but she just couldn't help herself.

Making their way towards baggage claim Aria took in the sights of the people. It wasn't the first time that she ever went to Kentucky, but it was the first with Ezra.

She looked at him as they walked side by side and continued to follow the crowd. Once they were there she let out a yawn causing Ezra to finally take a look at her. He could tell that she was tired and ready to get back to bed.

He himself couldn't wait to take a nice shower and once and for all get out of those dress clothes.

Once they had gotten their bags Ezra motioned for her to follow him and when reaching outside Aria's eyes shot wide open. Suddenly she was wide awake and confused as to why he was picking them up. She assumed that Ezra arranged for a car, or maybe his father.

"Hardy," Ezra announced and dropped his bag to give him a brotherly hug, "Thanks for coming"

Hardy chuckled, "I live not too far from your father. Of course it wasn't a problem" he wiped his upper lip and in that moment he noticed the familiar girl, "You're Aria right?"

She nodded, "Nice to see you again Hardy"

He eyed her up and down and that caught the attention from Ezra who didn't seem too pleased, "Wow," he smiled, "you've certainly grew up."

"Thanks, I guess with age and time that could happen." She joked, "So is this yours?" she pointed towards the SUV, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah of course. Let me help you with your bags" Letting out a smile Ezra opened the door for Aria to get in and waited till she was situated to meet Hardy towards the back. Ezra tossed his bags in and closed the door, "Aren't you married?" He asked protectively

"Hey, if my wife looked like that I would never leave home." Hardy chuckled, "And besides it was a shock. You never told me Aria was coming. In fact you never told me that you were talking to her again."

"It just happened."

"Yeah right" Hardy announced in disbelief, "You've been in your own world for a while Ezra." Hardy said taking his keys out of his pocket, "I wouldn't doubt for a mere second that you had or may I say have something up your sleeve."

Taking a final look at Hardy, Ezra made his way over to the passenger seat and buckled up. Pulling down his visor he caught a glimpse of Aria looking at what to be her phone. He couldn't really tell because she was sitting directly behind him.

"So Aria," Hardy side after driving towards the main road, "Have you ever been to Kentucky?"

Aria looked up at him and nodded. His eyes focus on the road, "Once or twice."

"Business?" he pushed causing Ezra to glare him down shaking his head.

"I guess you could say that" she whispered and looked out the window. The real truth is-is she has family there. Not a whole lot and to say she was close to them? Wasn't even a word she would even consider using. They were tight, it was her grandparents. The Montgomery's to be exact.

When the thought of her leaving she thought about leaving to a distant place. But then she loved California and loved the weather there. So she called Ella's parents and asked them if she could stay with them for the reminder of the school year.

Letting out few tears at the thought of not being able to see her other set of grandparents made her body ache. It had been at least three years since the last time she'd been there. With other various phone calls and picture text messages. She wondered what they could be doing at this very second. Probably out on the farm with horses.

Wiping her face she looked back at her phone as it popped up with a new text message. It was from Steven. Asking her if she was okay and when can they talk. Looking up at the seat in front of her before replying that they will talk soon. She wondered what Steven and Ezra said to one another. She wondered what Ezra told him and if things were okay between them.

The last thing that she wanted was to become between families. She knew how important family is and if she was the cause of their fall out. Well, that's just something that she couldn't deal with.

As the boys talked about wedding plans amongst themselves Aria kept focus on the road and views beside her until they pulled up a long stretch road. She then looked ahead and saw the house that they were going to be staying at. It was huge, and she knew she shouldn't be shock because Ezra does come from money, but that whole out-do one another consent really played out.

Hardy went around the drive-ways waterfront and pulled up in front of the house. Ezra was the first to open his door and happily opened Aria's right after. She draped her legs over the seat and stared up and the house in front of her.

Finding her features funny Ezra grabbed her hand and pulled her out, "It's just a house Aria," he joked, "No big deal"

"I would think this was a school." She side-eyed him, "But oh well."

"Come on," he pushed her from behind and went to get the bags from the back of the car before meeting Hardy at the driver side window, "You sure you don't want to come in?"

"Positive, if I stay any longer with Aria, I just might-"he didn't finish it as Ezra's hand punched him in the arm, "I was kidding, but I do have a ton of paper work to do and if I don't get this over with Katie-Ann will have my ass!" he rolled his eyes and turned to look at Aria through the window of the passenger seat, "Take care of her this time Ezra, she seems broken"

Sucking in a deep breath he nodded his head, "Don't worry, I plan on it." Hardy stuck out his hand and Ezra did the same as they meant in the middle for a shake, "See you Thursday, and thanks again from picking us up."

"No problem"

LINE BREAK

Ezra pushed open the door and Aria's eyes opened up even wider. She wouldn't even compare this house with Steven's because it wasn't even a competition. This house was beautiful down to its arch doorways and high ceilings. The main door opened to a lovely golden color space area followed by what's to be a seating area off to the right and a dining area to the left. A grand staircase in front of them and family pictures along the walls.

Ezra smiled and took her hand and lead her over towards the back of the house and Aria thought she was about to cry. It was a chef's kitchen, huge chef's kitchen with two sub refrigerators and a walk in pantry. "You want anything to drink?"

"Water" Aria asked with a smile and watched as Ezra open the fridge. That fridge alone was stalked to its fullest with beverages and beverages alone. Ezra grabbed water for Aria and one for himself. "Thank you!"

"So what do you think?" he asked after taking in some water.

Shrugging Aria placed her water down on the countertop and looked around, "I could live in this kitchen alone and be happy for the rest of my life."

Laughing Ezra replied, "Yup, that's what I did every summer" Aria looked at him confused, "Racheal makes the best food in the house. Actually I'm surprised that she isn't here cooking already."

Just as Aria was about to ask another question an older woman walked into the kitchen and gasped, "Ezra?" she ran over to him and gave him a big hug, "I thought you weren't going to be here till Wednesday?"

Ezra licked his lips and pulled back, "Change of plans." He gestured towards Aria, "This is Aria, and Aria meet Racheal."

Aria smiled and gestured her hand in an outreach, "It's nice to meet you."

Racheal looked at Aria up and down before ignoring her, "You never told us that you were bringing a guest"

Ezra shook his head, "I never knew I had to announce it. It's a big house we have the room."

Racheal rolled her eyes, "No, we had the room." She stated crossing her arms over her chest, "Now we have Helens family staying with us up until the wedding. And I don't know about you but I don't think they'll be so willing to give up their room."

Letting out a sigh Ezra shrugged, "It's not a problem Aria will just stay in my room and I will sleep on the couch in the library"

"Fine" Racheal replied and looked at Aria, "I heard about you." Aria smiled, "Oh, not good things."

"Racheal," Ezra hissed

"I'm staying out of it" She held her hands up in the air, "Are you two hungry? Your father and Helen won't be back for another few hours and Helen's family are out and doing their own thing." She stated walking over to the fridge, "I was planning on making some Pork Chops."

"Actually Aria's a veg-"

"Its fine Ezra, I'm not really hungry," Aria cut him off, "I would love to take a shower if that's okay?"

Nodding his head Ezra bent down and picked up Aria's bag before grabbing her suitcase, "That's fine."

Aria followed Ezra out of the kitchen and ignored Racheal's stare down her back. She didn't know why the woman hates her so much and she could only ask why? She asked herself what Ezra had said to make someone kill you with sight.

As they passed a few rooms Ezra opened a door on the first level towards the back and ushered Aria to go on in first. Closing the door behind him he flipped a switch on so Aria could see her way down the stairs, "Ezra you sleep in the basement?" Aria questioned walking further down. Ezra didn't answer only with a slight chuckle and suddenly Aria felt a cold chill as she gasped to her new sightings. It wasn't just a basement but a full on library and it was huge. She had never seen a basement this big before and never knew they even existed.

Ezra watched in awe as Aria walked down the lined selves and traced a few spines of the books. He flipped on another switch to allow more lighting for Aria to see and then began speaking, "When my parents got divorce my father built this for me. Every summer there would be another wall of books and new selves." He stopped and picked up the book Aria was looking at, "Curious George, "He recited, "It was the first one I had since I was a little kid." Aria smiled, "When I told my parents at a young age what I wanted to be when I grew up, my mother's head nearly exploded. But my father, he believed that I could be anything I wanted to be."

"Wow, sounds like the perfect parent"

Ezra smiled and placed the book down on the bookcase, "When I came here at the age of 14 maybe 15 I told my father that I thought I'd want to become or should I say I wanted to take up film and see how things worked behind the camera he told me to just follow your dreams. Everything will play out in the end."

Ezra walked over towards the far end of the Library and motioned something that looked like a doorbell, "Press it, but you might want to move back a couple of feet" he crossed his arms over his chest and lent up against the wall. Aria looked at him confused before she went ahead and pushed the button. Suddenly the bookshelf pulled forward and slid to the side. Aria looked amazed and Ezra just smiled, "My dad built me this." He flipped on another light and Walked in pulling Aria along with him."

"Oh my god," Aria spun around, "You have your own theater?"

"Yeah, my dad said it took a while with the extension and layout but eventually everything got done." Ezra gulped down a little, "He said if I wanted to go into film I would need everything possible. He wanted to make sure that I got everything I ever needed." Aria followed Ezra as he spoke and told his story, she couldn't believe that he was really opening up. She followed him into a sound booth and gasped, "I know what you're thinking" He stopped her before she could even speak a word, "And yes, I had everything I needed when I decided to be a watch bird"

"Stalker is more like it" Aria mumbled, "sorry!"

"No," Ezra spoke softly, "You're right." Aria gave him a tight smile, "And this is me trying to make it up to you. No more secrets Aria. I meant it when I said 'I want to be the man you think I am' I know I can be that person. I'm just asking for a chance?" he took her hands, "Please"

"I- I want to be friends with you. I just broke up with Steven I want to at least get the skeletons out of the closets before I even consider another relationship. Or a relationship with you"

Ezra felt like his heart pounded in his head. He wanted to get back together with Aria and be able to call her his girlfriend. But if friends were all he's going to get out of her for the time being he sure as hell wasn't going to back down. "I'll take whatever I I can get. But know I will never give up on you."

Aria smiled as she graced his cheek, "Can you show me where we'll be sleeping?"

"Yeah," he smiled in return, "Come on, it's just off the library" he opened the door and walked her out. He picked up the bags once again and pushed opened his bedroom door. At this point Aria thought the surprises were over but she was clearly mistaken. His room is bigger than her apartment and her old room in Rosewood combines.

Ezra tossed their things on his king size bed and opened up the bathroom door, "So bathroom, and just through this door is the closet." He slid open the two sliding doors and Aria smirked, "Wow, this is amazing."

"Yeah, well my mother picked out most of it" he commented when Aria walked inside, "I would rather wear sweats any day."

Aria giggled, "I wasn't going to say anything." She defended herself, "But you look really handsome in those suits and ties."

Ezra blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "There's another entry way, so we wouldn't be butting heads." Ezra pulled a few things from the closet to make room for Aria's things. He tossed those clothes to the side and Aria knitted her eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

Ezra nodded, "I want you to feel at home here. I don't care what other people think or say. As long as you're happy that's all that matters to me"

"Thank you," Aria gave him a hug, "I really needed to get away."

"Anytime Aria," He embraced her with all his might, "always"

**Dream home right? That's why it's called fiction. Yup, the way I envisioned the house in my head? I don't think it compared to the way I wrote it out. So just think mansion style home. Yup, that's what I'm going with. With a few tweaks. **

**So next chapter coming soon. I really want reviews. I want to know what you think and how you feel. Rage, happy, curious? Let me know in a comment. Maybe I'll update the next chapter tomorrow or Saturday. I don't know but I know it will be within the next few days.**

**Thanks again everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Love reading them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like no one is reading this story anymore. I know I get the traffic status, but- I want people to review. I want to know what you're thinking, good or bad. **

**Here is the next chapter. I know it isn't much and I swear that some type of other drama will appear within the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Ezra waited a good five minutes before deciding what to do next. He knew that with the wedding right around the corner that the time spent with Aria would be short. But he was hoping that he would at least a good couple days alone with her.

Moving about the room Ezra took away anything that would make Aria felt uncomfortable. And that's saying a lot considering that they once shared a smaller space in his tiny apartment.

Picking up a few shirts that he left behind and a few pieces of his mess he surveyed the room with his hands on his hips. He couldn't' think of another thing to do, what would really empress her. She had seen everything of his before, most of his flaws and knick knacks.

Looking down at his watch as he took it off he placed it in its spot in the walk in closet. He never really fancies all the high end things that his father would shower him with but he was never one to tell him. Growing up he and his father were close. Just the bonding part of their relationship made everything right, other than his mother who Wesley took after. Ezra adored his father and would do anything to make him happy.

Taking off his tie and jacket and looking for something comfortable to wear. Ezra pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt. Bending down to take off his shoes and replacing them with regular tennis shoes he looked at himself in the mirror. Taking in a few deep breaths he walked out of the room and picked up the few things that he brought with him. Pulling out his phone from his bag he plugged it into the charge port and did the same for his laptop.

Taking a seat on the bed he let out a yawn before fully laying down and covering his eyes with his forearm. He really needed a good night sleep and Ezra never really knew what that meant anymore. He was so used to waking up early and making calls, doing research for this mother or helping out his father at the office. With time differences he never really knew where he was and what time was it.

Rubbing his face as he tried to wake himself up he heard the shower turn off. Looking over at the time once again he smiled when realizing that Aria must have really wanted that shower. It had been over half an hour since she'd been there.

A few minutes later Aria walked out of the bathroom with a loose fitting shirt that covered her too mid-thigh with her hair wrapped up in the towel. Turning his head towards her he gave her a soft smile, "I hope you don't mind?" she pointed towards his shirt, "I took the wrong bag into the bathroom."

Ezra shook his head, "It's fine. I actually put your suitcase in the closet." He pointed towards the French doors that opened up from the room entrance. "Feel free to roam if you want"

"Thanks," she smiled warmly and turned on her heel.

Continuing to lay there for another few minutes his mind started to wonder. Mostly out of being tired but his deepest thoughts would be what if everything went wrong? What if he had died the night he got shot?

Shaking a few thoughts out of his head he let out another yawn and covered his eyes with the pillow next to him.

What would his mother say if she knew that Aria came home with him? He questioned, but then pushed that thought aside and let out a groan. Why would he care about what his mother thinks? The only person he should care about was his dad. What would his dad think about Aria?

For all he knew- was that Aria was the one that got away. Of course his mother told his father a few other stories and when his dad comforted him about it he told the truth. He knows he got shot because he was following a lead. He knows that they started dating when he was her teacher and he knows- he knows how much Ezra loves Aria.

Feeling the bed dip down towards the head rest Ezra removed the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Aria pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, "I killed Shanna" Ezra turned his attention towards her, "I know," he whispered and she continued, "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it."

She looked at him, "Sometimes it's hard for me to sleep because every time I close my eyes I see that moment." Aria pulled the towel out of her hair, "I'm scared"

"Hey," he whispered sitting up next to her, "You don't have to be scared anymore. Everything will be okay and the first thing you need to do is to find your happiness. You need a way to forgive yourself."

"How?" Aria knitted her eyebrows, "I've done so many things to try and push past it." She held her breath, "but it's that moment- in that moment when I saw that gun and my friends" Aria choked out trying to contain herself. Ezra held Aria close to him, "I think about it all the time."

"I will help you." Aria pulled away a little, "If you let me"

Nodding her head she smiled when Ezra kissed her forehead, "Thank you" he looked at her confused, "For looking at me the same way you always did."

"It's because I will always be here for you. Aria, you are it for me" Ezra brushed a few stray hairs, "When you found out about the book. I couldn't sleep. Every night I would picture us up on that lift and I would picture myself falling apart. I knew what we had we could never get back and I to come to some kind of conclusion that I was never going to get you back."

"You don't have to tell me this" Aria whispered.

"Yes, I do" Ezra pulled away from Aria and got off the bed, "I promised myself that I would do anything and I mean anything to get you back." He heaved in a breath, "When I found out it was you that killed Shanna and where you have done it. I called in a few favors and one of them was my mother. I knew that if I needed the correct resources that I would have to follow her rules."

Aria got off the bed and walked over to him, "Is that how you got back under her wing?"

Ezra laughed, "Aria the truth is-"he was suddenly cut off when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Aria wiped her face and Ezra turned to look at the tall man standing before him. "I heard you got in early." He smiled happily, "Who's this?" he gestured towards Aria.

"Dad this is Aria, Aria my dad" Ezra smiled

Aria shook her head a little in shock that those two could pass as twins. Same height, built, eyes, and even hair "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Fitzgerald"

"Call me Eric," he smiled and shook her hand, "I'm glad Ezra has finally gotten you over here. I've heard a lot of you."

"Oh," she whispered, "Thank you, for allowing me into your home."

Eric nodded, "Of course. If you need anything, anything at all you let me know. I'm sure Ezra will do the same?"

"Yes, you know it."

LINE BREAK

Aria sat awkwardly with Ezra's family as she listened to a few stories they were telling. Playing with her bracelets and every so often she found herself looking over at Helen's nieces and nephews.

Smiling a little she got up from where they sat in the gazebo area and walked over to where the kids were playing kick ball. "Aunty Aria, do you want to play?" One of them called out

She nodded her head as they all passed the ball around and had a few games before they all started to play tag. She knew that she should be sitting and not doing this much activity but she wanted to have fun and when the subject of wedding talk changed into business Aria didn't think it was her place to listen in.

Soon enough Aria and the kids sat in a circle "How old are you?"

"I'm ten," She answered, Aria was introduced to five kids, Maryann, Sadie, Peter, Mark Jr, and the littlest one Holly. "What about you?"

Aria laughed, "24" she answered honestly

As they all talked about age and how they like school Eric turned towards Ezra and started to ask his dying questions. Ezra knew this was coming and the fact that he didn't tell anyone that he had been in contact with Aria threw them.

"She seems to be good with kids" Helen told him, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ezra shrugged, "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. It's not a big deal." He took a sip of his drink and looked over at Aria as they laughed, "She's perfect"

"She's not much of a talker, we wouldn't know." Helen's sister Lyn told him, "What else should we know about this woman who's out there playing with my kids?"

Ezra looked at her in disbelief, "Aria is smart and beautiful" he shook his head, "I love her."

"We're not denying that son," Eric stood up and lent up against the pillar, "For years I've heard non-stop about you and Aria. For years you've told me stories with no pictures about this amazing woman who stole your heart." Ezra looked up at his father as he spoke, "I thought it was just that- a story. And for some reason I thought your mother had helped you along with it."

"Dad," Ezra said harshly, "What are you saying? That you don't approve?"

"I'm not saying that," Eric told him, "I'm just saying that you should be careful. One moment you are both living the high and mighty life and the next your breaking each other's hearts." He started to slow his speech when Ezra's face changed. So Eric walked the few feet and sat down next to him, "I'm not saying that you both don't love each other. But how long with that love last if the two of you don't talk about whatever it is that's really pushing this relationship past that barrier point"

At this moment Helen came to sit on Eric's lap, "Your father's right. I had to do it with your mother and then with you and Wesley before I had even gotten accepted into this family." She smiled and gave Eric a kiss, "And after a long ten years, we're finally getting married."

Ezra smiled and nodded. He knew they were only trying to help. But the main fact is he didn't know how to break Aria out of this shell. He didn't know what to say or do, "I'm trying." Ezra stood up and took a few steps towards the field "But what I did to Aria doesn't compare to anything. I really hurt her and that's something I will never forgive myself for."

Eric gestured to Ezra, "Then there's your breaking point." Ezra looked at his father confused, "To forgive yourself before you both can move on."

LINE BREAK

Later that night Aria had changed and gotten ready for bed. She wondered about the room and looked at the various books that Ezra had piled on his desk. She pulled a few out and flipped through the pages.

Ezra was in the shower and that gave Aria a few minutes to herself. The night for her was eventful but yet uneventful. The things she wanted to say to Ezra didn't came out and their conversation from earlier wasn't finished.

His family seemed welcoming but yet on the fence and she understood that seeing as none of them really knew her. By dinner time Racheal seemed a little open as she sat with them for drinks. Eric, seemed to wonder more about Aria as he asked her a few questions. Helen welcomed her with open arms and asked if she wanted to go shopping with the girls on Wednesday.

Shaking her head a little feeling a headache coming on she placed the books back in their spots and went to lay on the king size bed. He eyes wondering about the ceiling looking at the crown moldings that lined the walls, she thought about how much of a different life Ezra had here. Everything seemed so carefree and opened.

Letting out a breath of air Aria reached over for her purse and pulled out the prescription bottles and took an iburporfen and washing it down with the water bottle that she took on their way down from the kitchen.

Hearing the door click Ezra walked out in pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt. His body still damped and hair fully wet, Aria could see everything. His tone abs, his biceps. He had really changed from before.

"What?' Ezra smirked taking the towel and wiping his hair, "Did I miss a spot?" he questioned rubbing his face and looking at the floor length mirror.

"No," Aria smiled, "I'm just tired so my eyes are roaming." She yawned, "You know you don't have to sleep on the couch. I'm sure this bed is big for the both of us."

Giving Aria a glance before picking up his phone off the charger he shrugged, "I really don't mind. I know for a fact how much of a bed hog you can be" he joked, "It's fine"

Biting her lip Aria turned on her side, "We can talk. I want to talk to you."

"I thought you were tired?" he asked walking over to the bed and taking a seat next to her. Aria scooted over and allowed Ezra more room.

"We can talk." She assured him, "I want too!"

Gulping down he nodded and moved from his spot towards the head board, "Are we going to be okay?" Aria whispered, "I mean once we get everything out in the open" she paused to look at him, "Are we going to be able to get back what we had?"

"No," he spoke gently, "We're going to be bigger than what we had"

Aria let out a soft giggle, "You never told me what Steven said"

Ezra's body tensed a little and he shifted towards her, "I apologized like you told me too and I also told him that if he wanted too he could report me I wouldn't hold it against him." He coughed and finished, "I never told him about us or that I was bringing you here. I thought maybe we could tell him together."

Not really loving that idea Aria knew that at some point he was right. It would be best if Steven heard it from her, "Absolute honesty?" Aria yawned out causing Ezra to do the same.

Chuckling out a yawn Ezra agreed, "That's what I'm aiming for." There was a complete silence as the couple continued to stare at one another. Soon Ezra realized that he couldn't fight his sleep anymore and he was the first to drift off. Aria smiled as she watched Ezra eyes close and his body-relax into the bed "Good night Ezra" Aria whispered to him before going off to sleep herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Waking up the next morning Aria was blinded by the light. As her eyes adjusted she realized that the bathroom light and a few lamps in the room were still on. Flicking off the light next to her and then stretching as she got out of bed she walked over to Ezra's side and turned his off. He lay hugging the pillow next to him and wished she could have been the one he was hugging instead.

To say that she didn't love him just as much as she did when she was in high school would be an understatement. Aria loved Ezra whole heartedly and she could never deny that. No matter how much she pushed herself away from him. Ezra Fitzgerald would always be her soul mate. He will always be the person that stolen her heart.

Walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day Aria then realized that she would be spending the day with the women in the house. To say that she was scared would be the highlight of the morning but scared wasn't even a word she would use. Terrified is more like it.

Changing her clothes into something a little light, a floral dress and high boots to match. Aria brushed out her hair and let her natural curls fall to her back. Appling some eyeliner and lip gloss she felt it was time for her to wake Ezra up. She knew that his father had a few things for him to do concerning the budget for scholarship funds this coming year.

Nudging him a little Aria brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and smiled. She remembered the last time she was intimate with him. It was special. "Good morning," Aria cooed, "You need to get up."

Blinking a few times he sat up on his elbows, "What time is it?"

Aria reached over for his phone and looked at the time, "About nine"

"Really?" he yawned covering his mouth and falling back into the comfort of the pillows, "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Well you can't" Aria giggled and got off the bed. She bent down to pick up Ezra's towel from the night before, "Leave it" he told her, and "I'll get it later."

"Ezra its fine" she turned her head to look at him as she walked into the bathroom and hung it over the towel rack

Giving Aria a coy smile he focused as she walked back into the room and picked up a few various things here and there. He wondered if this was the kind of thing she would have done with Steven but pushed the questioning thought out of his mind. After a few minutes of just lying there Aria finally meant his gaze and licked her lips, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she answered picking up the shirt that Ezra left draped over a chair. She looked at it for a few seconds before a thought came to her, "This is my shirt"

"It is." He blushed, "Every time I come here I wanted something to remind me of what we had and how I lost it." He got off the bed and took the shirt from her, "It's mine and you can't have it back."

"I'm sure I still fit it give it back" Aria played as she reached out for it. "Let me try it on"

Ezra lifted his arm out and out of reach from Aria. She went on her tippy toes and laughed as she pulled it out of his hand. Ezra grabbed her hand and played with a ring on her finger. Biting his lip he traced the small emerald and silver band, "Where did you get this?" he slid it off her finger, "It seems familiar"

Aria just shrugged, "Steven gave it to me for our third anniversary. I really love it and I thought I could-"

"Aria this is my grandmothers ring" Ezra stood there shocked as he continued to stare at it, "I haven't seen this ring since she passed." His face changed a little as his eyes watered. "Steven gave you this?" Aria nodded, "You can have it back if you want?" Aria offered, "It seems more personal to you!"

"It is." Ezra let out a tear, "I gave it to her. She never took it off." He handed the ring back to Aria and right then and there she felt like the ring was never hers. But it was Ezra's, "You should keep it. I'm sure my grandmother would be happy to see it on your finger." He placed it in the palm of her hand when Aria didn't feel she could take it back, "I want you to wear this ring. I'm just sorry that I wasn't the one who had given it to you."

"Are you upset at me for wearing something that Steven gave me?" she mumbled, "because I didn't intend for it to be that way."

Shaking his head he replied, "No I understand. I'm just happy to see that the ring didn't go to anyone else." He smiled as she slid the ring back on her finger, "It looks good on you." Ezra placed her hand in his and traced it once again "It means the world to me to see that on your finger" he looked up into her eyes, "Please don't lose it. I thought when she had passed that the ring was gone forever. I spent four summers working for that ring."

"Four?" Aria laughed

Ezra nodded with a small laugh, "Yup, Aria that ring is worth more than you think. I had a lot to save up."

A lot more than she thought. How much did a ring like this cost? Aria thought to herself, it was just a plain emerald with a silver band. But then again this is a rich family that she got to know and they all have very high standards, "Ezra how much does this ring cost?" she blurted when Ezra decided to walk into the closet.

He later came back out with his dress pants and a black dress shirt, "I'm not telling you" he smirked. Aria opened her eyes in shock before he spoke again with a chuckle, "You might want to pawn it off"

"Very funny" Aria rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious."

Ezra smiled as he grabbed his jacket and hung the hanger back up, "About twenty-thousand." He whispered to himself

"I'm sorry, what?" Aria asked again, "I didn't hear you talking to yourself"

"I said twenty-thousand."

"For this?" Aria pointed to her finger. "Are you being serious with me right now?" she fumed, "I can't keep this. What if I lose it?" she took off the ring and placed it on Ezra's desk, "I'm not going to use it."

"Aria," Ezra rubbed the back of his neck

"No," Aria stood back with her hands up in the air, "You know me. You know I lose everything and I won't be responsible for something like this." Aria opened the door to the bedroom

"Aria," Ezra yelled for her and when she didn't respond he took the ring and placed it in his pocket. He could see the fear in her eyes when he mentioned the reasons behind the ring and how much it meant to him. Finishing his tie he grabbed his phone and headed upstairs.

He found Aria surrounded by Helen's family and his father standing there at the top of the stairs waiting for him, "Why does it always take you forever to get ready?"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "You try traveling from place to place and see if time difference doesn't change you." Racheal handed Ezra a cup of coffee, "Thanks"

Chuckling Eric replied, "I've done it for years. Remember?"

"Oh how can I forget." With sarcasm Ezra sipped his coffee and eyed his father, "I didn't mean it like that. I am proud to be your son. But sometimes I wished you were around more"

Eric placed his mug down on the counter and faced away from his son. The emotions of having to work all the time really never died down. No matter how much he put out for his son's, all they ever really wanted was physical contact "You know when you were little I would have wanted to be around more?" he questioned slowly, "I only wanted what was best."

Ezra felt stupid for what he had said. Of course his father gave him and Wesley everything and anything they had ever asked for. "I'm sorry dad"

"Me too, son" he patted Ezra's shoulder and smiled, "Don't make the same mistakes I did. Don't think you can buy everything off."

Looking down at his coffee he shrugged, "It's kind of too late for that- don't you think?"

"Better late than never right?" he chuckled, "Come on, duties calls"

Letting out a sigh he nodded and finished his coffee, "I'm just going to say bye to Aria. I'll meet you at the car"

"Don't take too long" Eric pointed

LINE BREAK

Aria sat listening once again to wedding talk and dresses for the party. Feeling a little out of place and not in their circle she traced the outline of her now naked finger. She felt bad for the way she may have come out but it was the truth.

"So, what are you wearing?" Helen asked Aria bringing her out of her train of thought

"I really don't know." She answered honestly, "I guess I can look for something"

"Whatever you do don't wear white." Aria arched an eyebrow over at that statement "What?" Everyone looked at Racheal, "It's the brides color." She joked

"Don't listen to her. You wear whatever you feel like wearing" Helen smiled

Their conversation flowed for a little as they talked about getting their nails and hair done. What styles and colors. Aria wished that she had family like this. A big bunch of girls talking and chatting up a storm. She was lucky enough to have friends like Spencer, Hannah and Emily. They're more of sisters than anymore could ever wish for.

Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket Aria excused herself and went into the dining area to take her call. Looking at the ID once more she let out a breath and answered, "Hey mom,"

"_How's everything going over there?" _

Aria looked over at the sitting area and frown, "I feel lost. I don't even know what to say and half the time I'm nodding along to their conversation. No one is letting me in."

"_Are you trying?"_

"Mom, please okay. My head is pounding all I want to do is go home and rest. I want to get back to work and finish what I started." Aria let out a sigh, "I don't know how you, dad and Ezra let me agree to this."

_Ella frowned at her daughter's statement, "You could go see your grandparents. I'm sure they will love to see you" she offered, "It's only for a couple of weeks. I'm sure Ezra is doing everything possible to make you feel welcome."_

"Yeah, well that welcome wagon went out the driveway a long time ago. He has to work today and that's really weird considering he offered to spend time with me." Aria turned to look out the window, "its beautiful here mom. I love it"

_Ella giggled, "I'm sure you can find some common ground with these people."_

After a short pause Aria asked, "Why are you pushing this?"

"_Look, I'm just trying to give Ezra and you a chance to talk. Believe me the last person I would want to see you with is Ezra. But-"she paused and thought about the next words careful, "But I think you and Ezra owe it to one another to at least try and work things out. I remember how you were after the break up. Remember the fashion show? Because I don't know if I can see you down like that again. I don't know if I'm going to be able to lift you up again Aria."_

"Mom, I'm fine. I've moved on from that"

"_Have you Aria?" Ella pushed, "have you really pushed everything you've ever felt, every thought, every memory aside and forgiven him? Aria, Ezra's a good man. He helped the people you love the most, Mike, Spencer, Hannah, Emily, Alison. He even helped your father and I. It may not seem like it now, but you and Ezra will always have that special bond together. What has Steven ever given to you? What kind of love will he share that doesn't compare to Ezra's?"_

"Mom, this isn't a competition." Aria spoke in frustration, "And I get what you're trying to say, but I think right now that's up for me to decide. And for the record, I've already forgiven him. Yeah, that's what therapy was for!"

"_Look, I didn't call so we'd get into a fight. I just wanted to know how you are. I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm pushing you into something you don't want to do. You can leave whenever you want."_

"Thanks mom. Look the woman in the house are going shopping. And Ezra insisted that I go along."

"_Sounds like fun"_

"Yeah, right!" Aria mumbled, "I'll call you later okay?"

"_I love you Aria,"_

"Yeah, I love you too!"

Ezra turned the corner just as Aria spoke those last five words. He lent up against the fame of the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Aria continued to stare out the window now hearing Ezra come in. "Who was that?"

Aria jumped at the voice behind her and dropped her phone, "My god." She exclaimed, "Don't sneak up on me like that"

"Who was that?" he pushed his voice becoming a tense and firm

Aria sensed his harshness and rolled her eyes, "My mom. I never knew I needed your permission to speak with her." She bit back, "What's your deal Ezra?"

Ezra shrugged off her question and bent down to pick up her phone. "I'm sorry. I guess when it comes to Steven, I'm still going to be on that protective side." He handed her phone back over to her, "Look, my dad wants to head out now. I just came to say I'm sorry about this morning. I was only playing around, I didn't mean for you to take it to heart" he reached into his pocket and took out the ring, "I want you to keep it." Aria shook her head as Ezra placed the ring on her finger, "Promise me, you'll keep this ring?" he looked into her eyes wanting to kiss her right there. But knew that he should wait, "I promise Ezra." She rubbed his fingers, "You better go!"

"I'll see you later and if you need anything just call me. I swear I will be there in two shakes." He smiled

"Ok-okay," she pushed him away, "Go to work."

Smiling his famous boyish grin Ezra tilted his head, "You want me to go with you?"

Laughing Aria said, "Yeah right. You really want to go shopping? With a bunch of girls talking non-stop about wedding planning? 'Oh my hair shall do this and my shoes are going to match that"

"You make it sound horrible"

"Well, considering that I'm not included much into their conversation and the reason they probably invited me is to interrogate me. I would choose the lather and just go somewhere I am wanted"

"You are wanted Aria," Ezra grabbed his hand and pulled her into the living room where the girls were still talking about hair and makeup. Aria glanced up to Ezra with a coy smile on her face, "Stop." He mouthed, "Ladies," he interrupted, "I'm going along with you."

"No you're not" Eric spoke up coming into the living area with his suitcase, "I need you at the office"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Dad, I can do budget cuts and scholarship funds from here. I want to spend time with Aria. It's been a few lifetimes since I've actual gotten her to myself and I don't want to lose time."

Smiling Aria felt her heart skip a beat. She gulped down as Ezra squeezed her hand and eyed down his father. Turning her head she looked at Eric as if pleading with her eyes. She wanted Ezra to come with her; she wanted to spend that time with him and not these other woman that she knew nothing about.

"Fine." Eric let out walking over to his wife to be, "Have fun" he kissed her, "Ladies."

"Great" Ezra laughed, "How about I drive with Aria and the rest of you can do what you want?" he pulled Aria out of the house and towards the cars. "Pick one"

Laughing while biting her inner cheek she pointed to the black Tahoe, "I'm going to need all the space I can get" she joked, "Let's go shopping Fitz" she sang out loud.

Rolling his eyes at an excited Aria he commented, "This shall be fun," He opened the door to the driver side, "Or a nightmare" Aria finished.

**Reviews are always welcomed. Actually I demand it. LOL, **

**Thanks to all of you who has been up and with this story. I love you all and I hope to hear from you again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE EVERYONE. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE EVERYONE WILL HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEKEND.**

Aria sat next to Ezra and watched as he focused on the road. He seemed so concentrated and his face looked as if he was on a mission. Once in a while Aria would look at her phone as a few notices of emails and text messages came in.

When reaching a stop sign or light Ezra would turn to her and give out a small smile. He really wanted this to work. He really wanted to be with Aria for the rest of his life and would often wonder if Aria felt the same way.

Licking his lips he reached over and grabbed Aria's hands. Ezra felt her tense a little at the sudden touch. It was more affectionate than friendly. He knew that and she knew that as well.

"I miss this." He whispered breaking the silence. Once again at a red light he looked over at her, "I missed you!"

Aria felt her cheeks blush and she rubbed the ball of her thumb over his knuckles. She could see a small cut on it and started to rub that. "When did you turn aggressive Ezra?'

The light turned green when Ezra turned his head at her question, "I'm really not. I know what I want and I go for it." He answered honestly, "And I want you"

"Flaws and all?" she questioned causing Ezra to squeeze her hand once again, "Because I have a few secrets that you may not know about"

"Wh- what kind of secrets?" He stuttered

Letting out a breath Aria looked out to the road in front of her, "One's that you may not like," she looked at him, "One that may cause you to change all your prospective of me"

Ezra stayed silent not sure on how to address that. He wanted to push her more but he knew she was beating around the bush. If Aria wanted to tell you something she would have spoken out. As Aria waited for him to say something she let go of his hand and placed it back in her lap.

After a four-five minute drive Ezra pulled into the parking lot and looked over at Aria. She bit her lip as she continued to stare out the window trying to avoid any type of conflict her secret maybe. "Tell me"

"Maybe we should wait till I tell you." Aria whispered unsurely, "I just want to spend time with you right now. I want to be here with you!"

Ezra lent over and turned her face around so she was looking at him, "I see you. I don't care what kind of secret you have. Aria I want to be with you. I want to see where this could go and if and when you are ready; I will be right here ready to listen."

"You promise?" Aria hoped, "promise me that when I tell you- you won't go running. I want you to promise me that you will listen and won't judge me for something that happened a long time ago"

Gulping down Ezra nodded "I promise" he assured her and kissed her lips, "I love you so much. And there isn't anything you say that would make me look at you any different" he kissed her once again and this time Aria kissed him back. Smiling a little into the kiss Aria placed her forehead against his, "It's us against the world" he graced her cheek, "Now come on. I promised a shopping trip."

With a short laugh Aria turned around and opened the door. Just in time to see the rest of the group pulling up beside them. They glared her down before even opening their door to get out. Ezra came around shut the door for Aria. "Are we ready?" he asked looking at the woman around him.

"Yup," Helen smiled gracefully, "This shall be interesting."

LINE BREAK

Helen and her sister along with a Helen's good friend that happened to tag along all went ahead leaving Aria and Ezra to follow behind. With every step that they took Aria couldn't help but feel tensed and uncomfortable she looked at herself and then would look at Ezra and see how he represented himself. Ezra was so formal and out of place, while she stood by him so casual and nervous.

Brushing a few strands of Aria out of her face the duo followed the bride to be and the rest of her bridal party into one of the clothing stores. Smirking to herself as she looked up at Ezra who at that very moment rolled his eyes as he watched Lynn and Donnie gush over a top. To Ezra it was just a piece of clothing but in the woman of fashion and women. It was something that could change everything.

"How does this look?" Aria asked him pulling him out of his lonely train of thoughts. Aria knew for a dead fact that Ezra didn't like shopping and he was only there for her. She respected him well enough for it. "Is it too much?" Aria turned to face the mirror still holding up the top. It was a mid-drift halter top. "Ezra?"

Coughing to clear his throat Ezra shrugged, "You were never really a-"he lifted his hand up and down gesturing to the top, "Kind of person."

"But things change" Aria pushed, "I'm not the same person that I used to be Ezra" as she said that she placed the top back on the rack and tended to walk away to look at some jeans, "I'm different"

"And that's what I love about you" He wrapped his arms around her waist. Aria tensed and turned her head to look at him, "What's wrong?" he asked not pulling away. Wanting to feel every inch of her.

"Ezra," Aria whispered, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

Shaking her head Aria turned back to the rack and closed her eyes. "I feel like were a couple again" she grinned picking up long jeans pants

Smiling Ezra replied, "That's nice" he pulled away and took it out of her hands, "I can see you wearing this"

Aria rolled her eyes and took it back from him, "I'm sure you can" she smirked

LINE BEAK

Donnie came to Helen's side as she stared down Aria and Ezra whom seemed too engrossed into one another. Pulling out a few random clothing she asked, "What's the deal with them? Ezra never mentioned a new girlfriend."

Helen laughed, "Their not dating" She replied turning over to look at them, "But they do flirt a lot. Apparently they've dated while he was her teacher." Donnie gasped in shock, "Yeah, but that's not the worse part" At that moment Lynn decided to stand next to them, "She and Wesley hooked up. Ezra doesn't know and-"Helen shrugged, "I'm sure things would be different when he finds out"

Donnie and Lynn shared eye contact, "How did you find out?"

Letting out a breath she told them, "Wesley came to Eric when Diane was giving him trouble. I overheard Wesley tell Eric that he made a mistake. Although he enjoyed the contact he never met for it to happen. Wesley was pretty upset at the time and apparently so was Ezra. He had just found out that his former High School girlfriend had kept his child from him."

"That's really sad."

Helen nodded, "Yeah, it is. But the saddest thing about it is that it wasn't even his child. Diane paid her off to keep her and said child away from him." She shrugged, "Only to find out that it wasn't even his in the end."

"So they have deep history together" Donnie shook her head, "No wonder he seemed so depressed and would look into India for pleasure. He wasn't sure of himself"

"I don't think Helen is telling us all of the details" Lynn commented, "I'm getting these. Are we ready to go?"

All nodding their heads they approached Ezra and Aria who at that very moment was heading to the counter. Turning around to face the girls Aria smiled, "Did you all find what you needed?"

"And more" Donnie replied which caused Helen to step on her toes. Donnie mouthed an I'm sorry before shrugging, "I need to go to Macy's"

"Yeah, me too" Lynn spoke up, "So Aria. Did you find something to wear to the wedding?"

Knitting her eyebrows and then turning towards Ezra, "I'm not sure I should even be going, to be honest."

"Well that'll be kind of hard considering the event is at the house." Helen told her, "Ezra, what's going on?"

"Aria's coming." He told them, "Right?"

"I guess." She mumbled placing her items on the counter. The lady proceeded to cash them out when Ezra pulled out his card, "No," Aria pushed him away, "I got this."

"Aria," Ezra tried to protest, "I got it."

'No," she stated firmly, "I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know," He smiled trying to push his card towards the lady, "Her money is counterfeit by the way. And her debit card is a fraud. She stole it."

Aria opened her mouth in shock as she punched him in the arm. The lady behind the counter started to giggle as she took Ezra's card from him. "I win" he smirked

"I'm going to kick your ass Fitzgerald" Aria said playfully

Ezra chuckled as he bent down to her ear, "I so look forward to that Montgomery"

Feeling awkward at the encounter Lynn, Donnie and Helen turned their heads to look at anywhere but them.

Pulling away from Aria's ear Ezra grabbed the receipt and signed his name before grabbing the bag. Aria blushed a little loving the feeling of being pampered by Ezra. Although she felt like she could have paid for her things and carried them as well. Just the mere thought of them working things out sent off butterflies.

Ezra extended his elbow for Aria to take as they walked around the mall and would stop at various stores. Ezra of course didn't take no for an answer when Aria offered, or more like demanded that she pay for something.

As the day grew longer Ezra grew more and more tired. He wondered how girls-woman could walk around different stores that would offer most of the same things. Finally it was almost three in the afternoon and he really needed coffee. As they entered the food court Ezra placed Aria's bags down next to them on an empty table. Helen, Lynn and Donnie, all crowded around them with their bags as they sat down smiling. "The usual?" Ezra asked Aria who then looked up at him. "I can get it"

"No," Ezra sat her back down; "I'll get it" he looked at Helen and the girls, "Are you guys okay? Can I get you anything?"

"I don't know what I want." Lynn shrugged, "I thought we could go to a restaurant or something." She said taking her phone out of her bag, "Not fast food"

"I thought the same" Donnie commented as Helen nodded her head.

"Well we could do that." Aria told her, "I don't mind"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "We're here. I'm sure there are a few more stores y'all want to check out before we leave." He eyed them out before staring Aria down, "Vegie burger?"

Aria smiled, "With fries please"

"I know" he answered and looked at Helen, "What about you?"

"I'll just get a coke for now." She looked at her sister and best friend, "Same" they both answered.

Once Ezra left Aria felt a huge weight on her. She never wanted to stay, she wanted to go with Ezra but her feet protested. She needed that few minute breaks and was glad to take it.

"So Aria," Lynn said placing her phone on the table and crossing her arms in front of her, "How are you liking this new scenery?"

"It's not the first time I've been here." Aria smiled

"Oh," Donnie said, "You've come here often?"

Shrugging Aria answered, "My father's parent's lives here. We used come here a lot before we moved to Iceland for a year."

"Iceland?" Helen frowned, "Ezra never told us that"

"Ezra told you about us?" Aria questioned, "What else did he say?"

"Not a lot. Just enough to fill in some of the blanks as to way he got shot and the reasons for his depressions."

"Depressions?" whispered in disbelief "He seems okay"

"Now," Helen told her, "Ezra was never the same. I remember him being with Alison, and when I questioned him about it he told us that it was just a fill in. He needed some answers from her." Aria pressed her lips together, "Now India. She's a different story"

"Who?"

"India Rider. She's Eric's assistant." Helen played it cool, "her and Ezra have a huge history together. I'm sure he's told you about that."

"No," Aria rushed out, "Never"

"I'm sorry" Lynn reached over and grabbed Aria hand, "But I'm sure he will. It's only a matter of time before he finds out the truth about you anyway"

"And what truth is that?" Aria argued taking her hand back from Lynn, "What are you three trying to say?"

Donnie looked at Lynn before looking at Helen, "That you're a whore"

"Donnie" Helen hissed

Aria stared at them with tears ready to form. It wasn't the first time someone called her a whore. But she thought she was passed it. She thought that she grew on from that stage. "I'm sorry!" Aria shook her head as she got up from the table, "I should go"

"Aria wait" Helen yelled out but it was too late. Aria never even looked back she just kept on walking, "Thanks Donnie,"

Donnie shrugged it off, "Well, you shouldn't have told me the truth. You know how I get"

Ezra returned to the table and looked at everyone before seeing Aria walking off. "What happened?" he asked placing everything down on the table, "Where's Aria going?"

Lynn let out a breath of air before replying, "You better go after her Ezra."

Ezra looked towards the double doors and saw Aria and some guy walk straight into each other. Aria on the other bent down to pick up her dropped items at the same time she cried out in a whimper, "I'm so sorry!"

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED. ACTUALLY Y'ALL KNOW I LOVE THEM.**

**SO I PROMISED SOME DRAMA AND HERE IT COMES... WAIT FOR IT, WAIT FOR IT... **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I met to have it up earlier but I kind of got lazy. **

**So this is the drama chapter! Yippee, finally something other then fluff. **

**Thanks a millions to all of you who are keeping up with this story, reviewing, and even those new on comers who favored this story. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Rushing to Aria's side Ezra helped with some of the things she had dropped. Never realizing that Aria and said person was having a staring contest he stood up and tried to get her attention. "What happened back there?" he asked her, "Aria?" But she ignored him. Aria couldn't believe that she was standing face to face with Riley.

"What are you doing here?" he embraced her with open arms. Aria hugged him back and she could feel warmth, "I haven't heard from you since-"He trailed off, "Well you know."

Aria bit her lip nodding, "Oh I remember" she giggled, "I'm doing great. I'm actually here just trying to get away."

"That's great." He eyed her up and down, "you look amazing Aria, what have you been up too?' Riley questioned moving to the side so that they weren't blocking the entrance.

"I'm a teacher now. I'm just here to untwine a little," Ezra coughed as he looked at Riley, "I'm Ezra by the way. And you are?"

"Riley." He shook his hand and he could feel Ezra's hard grip, "Aria and I go way back. Syracuse"

Ezra knitted his eyebrows in shock. He remembered Ella saying something about Aria going to Syracuse and raiding the liquor bar. Stepping back a few steps Ezra shook his head, "Do you live around here?"

"No, I'm a music producer and manager" he smiled widely, "I managed to book a gig at a wedding. Actually the bride contacted me. With the right amount of money, bull shit talks right." He joked.

"Fitzgerald wedding?" Aria questioned,

Nodding his head he spoke, "How'd you know?"

"That's Ezra's father."

"Oh man," Riley looked at his watch, "I didn't mean it as it sounded"

"Its fine" Ezra smiled as he did a little hand wave, "I know all about that bull shit"

"Right," Riley took out a business card, "Aria, call me, I would love to catch up. I really need to run into Macy's and pick up an order I had done. But I would love to talk to you more."

"Me too." She smiled, "We'll talk soon."

"Of course." He lent forward and kissed her cheek, "See you later" he whispered, "Nice meeting you Ezra, take care of my girl here. She's amazing"

Aria turned and watched as Riley walked away. She couldn't believe how different he looked and wondered how his life had been. As Riley's form turned into darkness as he walked away. Ezra pulled Aria into a plain view and placed her bags on a wall. Crossing his arms over his chest he waited for her to speak. "He's just a friend"

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this story?" He rubbed his neck, "What happened?"

"Nothing," she lied, "We did a few tours of the campus together. He was actually there to comfort me. You know, after I found out about the book."

Ezra placed his hands in his pockets, "So he knows about us?"

"He doesn't know about you. I mean, he knows yes, but he doesn't know that it was you! I never really gave him a name"

Ezra let out a sigh, "So he was there for you to vent off of?" his eyes became tensed

"Riley's in my past Ezra, there isn't anything going on with us."

"Oh I know" Ezra shook his head, "Because you've been with Steven this whole time"

"Yeah," Aria answered, "So what's the problem?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm sure you have a deep past as well. One that I don't know about"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Don't make this about me. Aria, why did you leave like that?"

Shrugging Aria let out a few tears, "Why don't you go ask India, to comfort you Ezra?"

Looking at her Ezra was speechless. He didn't know what to say at that moment, and wanted to find out how she knew about that. But then as their stare down continued Aria made no attempt to move; she wanted answers from him and she was sure that he wanted the same. "Is that why you ran out of there?"

"Parts of it." Aria let out some air, "They called me a whore and I guess I kind of deserved it."

"They what?" He yelled, "They have no right t-"

"Ezra, its fine"

"No it's not." Ezra made an attempt to head back in when Aria grabbed his arm to stop him, "I need to tell you something"

Ezra gulped down his spit and sucked in a breath, "What?"

"Can we take a drive somewhere? I mean get out of here."

Looking around them he nodded, "Yeah okay..."

LINE BREAK

Ezra ended up driving Aria towards the end of the Fitzgerald estate. Where they were both out of view and towards the lake that they had, no one really came out there and when he was a teenager he would take one of the cars to that same spot to get away. Parties and listening in on business meetings was never his thing. He would sit out there for hours just thinking or reading a book. There were a few times on occasion that he would bring his girlfriend but other than that it was just himself.

Opening the door Ezra got out and walked towards the back and opened the trunk. He moved a few things around so that he and Aria would have something to sit on rather than them sitting in the front seat uncomfortable.

Sitting down he watched as Aria looked around and picked up a few rocks. She looked at it as she flipped them over in her hands, "Where do you see this going?" she wondered out loud. Ezra shrugged, "Us getting back together" he answered her

Aria nodded and tossed one of the stones into the water, "And what if I told you that I wanted that too?" she didn't dare to look at him, "That I never stopped loving you?"

Ezra chuckled, "I would say I already knew that." He hopped off the back of the SUV and walked over to her side, "What are you saying?"

"Your family hates me" Ezra opened his mouth to protest when Aria shook her head, "Don't speak and just listen to me" he nodded his head and she licked her lips, "People make mistakes. That's the way of life and we, well most of us, end up learning from them."

Sucking in a breath Ezra watched her with intense eyes as she walked back to the SUV and lent up against the back, "I made so many mistakes in my life and I often wondered how I looked at myself in the mirror when I got up. When the thing with Shanna happened I couldn't. I was so out of my elements that I thought I was losing it. I would see her, and see myself and replay what happened over and over and over again."

"Aria?" Ezra whispered

"I didn't know how to deal with what happened and that's why I left. I couldn't get the thought of you up on that rooftop and Shanna and thinking that everything and everyone around me ends up getting hurt. "Aria shook her head as she spoke, "I-I don't want to be that person. I want to be the person that you once knew."

"Aria I know you" Ezra rushed out, "I know everything that I need to know and I know that you are only putting more pressure on yourself because you think you don't deserve a happy ending."

"Not everything is in black and white Ezra." Aria argued, "You promised me that there will be no secrets between us, right?" Ezra nodded with a faint "Yes," wiping her tears Aria bit her lip and looked him in the eyes, "So when I tell you this you will still talk to me? You won't ignore me and you won't judge me for it. Because believe it or not it met nothing."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused and a bit frustrated

"When the girls called me a whore I thought, 'what the hell' but as they all looked at me and stared me down I had come to the conclusion that they only knew one thing." Aria started off shaky, "I was confused about us Ezra. You were dealing with Malcolm and Maggie and I never knew our situation could escalate into something so big. I mean, I knew that there was going to be change and I knew that once you found out about Malcolm you would want to do everything possible to be with him. But the you left that night, remember? Just a simple kiss to the forehead and I thought I lost you forever. I would go to your apartment thinking that this was all a dream and you would be there when I opened the door." Ezra came to her side and embraced her only for Aria to push him away, "Please don't. Don't look at me like you love me because I can't handle it."

"Aria, you're rambling." Ezra rubbed the back of his neck, "And I don't know what you're trying to say." He turned away from her, "I don't know what yo-"

"I cheated on you" she cried out, "I-I" she huffed and huffed, "I'm sorry"

Ezra paused in his place and slowly turned around to look at her, "What?" he choked out, "You-you cheated on me?" he was fuming but at the same time trying to process everything. Her rambling and constant crying, "Why?"

"I thought I was losing you. I never wanted that."

Knitting his eyebrows, and feeling every emotion in his body he yelled out, "You broke up with me because of Malcolm. You-"sucking in a breath he shook his head, "How could you do this to me?"

"It just happened. One minute we were talking and the next thing I knew our lips were touching. I pulled away. And I know that doesn't compare to anything but I hope you can forgive me for that."

As silence grew on them Ezra kicked the side of the SUV tire and Aria jumped from his sudden burst. She's of course seen him upset but never like this. He was always talkative when upset and this utter silence was just killing her.

"Who was it? Jason? Noel? Jake?"

"Wesley" She mumbled and turned away from him never making eye contact.

"Wesley? My brother?" he asked in shock, "you kissed my brother? What the fuck Aria?" He yelled, "You thought oh hey Ezra's not here, so why not move on to someone close to him."

Knitting her eyebrows Aria turned to look at him. "It wasn't like that. Ezra,-"

"You know what Aria I don't want to hear it," He cut her off, "Get in the car!" he opened the door forcefully, "Now"

"No," she pressed not wanting to drive anywhere with him at his state, "Please don't"

"Now, Aria, I don't even want to finish this conversation because it makes me sick. How can you touch me after what you've done?" he was crying and so was she, "You said you loved me and yet you turned around and stabbed me in the back."

"I do lov-love you" she stuttered between tears, "I'm so sorry Ezra; I know I should have told you sooner."

"Stop," Ezra yelled, "The only reason you're telling me this now is because of what Helen and the girls told you. If they had never said anything there is no way in hell you would have said something. Aria, get in the car now." This time he wasn't even looking at her. He turned and sped walked to the back and closed the trunk before walking over to the driver side door and once inside he slammed the door shut.

Aria shakily walked over to the passenger door and shut it as Ezra sped off. She stared out the window the whole way. Never wanting to take a look at him; Aria knew for a dear fact that he was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I can't believe you Aria," she heard Ezra whisper, "Why?" he choked out causing Aria to cry harder. She never imagined wanting to break his heart. Heck if anything she wanted to avoid it all; but with his family it was hard.

Pulling up the long driveway Aria sat back in the chair as Ezra turned off the car. He got out and walked towards the back and to the main house. Slamming the door shut Aria got out of the car and hurriedly walked up to the door. Rachel came into Aria's view and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry" Rachael whispered, "I know it was hard for you."

Nodding into the hug Aria let out more tears. "So you don't hate me?"

Rachel pulled away and took the dish towel she had and wiped her tears, "I never hated you. I just wanted the truth to come out." She sat Aria down next to the piano, "I know about everything that goes on in this house. It's kind of my job to be noisy" she smiled, "But the only way I was to accept you and Ezra together is if you told the truth. Eric and Helen also know"

Nodding her heard Aria looked over at Ezra as he walked past them. But stopped when Rachel called him back, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Ezra huffed and took a few steps back, "I have work to do."

Rachel stood up from the bench and shook her head, "You and Aria need to talk."

Ezra looked over at Aria who was now biting her lip and looking at him pleading, "I can't. This is just too much for me to handle right now." His eyes were puffy and cheeks red, "I have to do something to get my mind cleared and working seems like a good idea."

"But will we talk?" Aria questioned with hopeful eyes, "You need to know that I never meant to hurt you!"

"I know Aria," he opened the door, "I just need time." Aria looked over at Rachel who looked back at her, "Just give him time sweetie. Why don't you help me with dinner? Get your mind off of things for a few hours!"

Letting out a breath Aria bit her lip harder as she nodded, and got off the piano bench. When she started to pass the entry way she could see the SUV and Ezra sitting in it. Aria never really saw Ezra cry like that. She could tell just by his gesture that he was going to need a lot more time than she thought.

**So more drama to come believe me. This isn't over yet. Aria is going to find out a lot more then she thinks. Ezra is having a hard time with what he wants and what he can't get. So there's going to be a push and pull in upcoming chapters.**

**Please review, I love hearing from you!**

**Have a safe and fun weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, two chapters in two days. hehe... I am so hoping that you're loving this drama. I can't believe I am finally getting to this so called drama!**

**Anyway. Thank you tons to those of you who reviewed and saved this story... LOVE YOU ALL**

The following few days Ezra ignored Aria, that was if he could help it. He would wake up earlier than usual and get ready for the office. He would come home late when he knew that Aria would be asleep and then he would quietly take a quick shower before going into the library and falling asleep on the couch. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of his brother and Aria hooking up.

Wesley knew of the situation before he had gotten to the house. Rachel had called him later that night after finding out that Aria told Ezra and Wesley tried to stay clear of any altercation. But that morning was different. Wesley headed down stairs the same time that Ezra was there making coffee.

Trying to turn around before Ezra saw him was a thought. But Wesley thought differently when Ezra actually turned around to see his brother taking a few steps back. Stopping in his tracks Wesley gave a small nod, "I know what you're thinking." He told him calmly, "And I'm sorry. Mom and I were fighting and so were you and Aria,"

"We weren't fighting Wesley" Ezra stated firmly

"But you were ignoring her" he rushed out, "Aria was heartbroken that you didn't even call her. She never knew where the two of you stand and I was just trying to comfort her. I kept telling her that you needed time to figure things out"

Ezra clicked his tongue before he replied with deep sarcasm, "So you decide to hit on my girlfriend?"

Wesley took a few steps back away from Ezra as he could sense some rage coming from that question, "It wasn't like that. Aria told me it was a mistake. I know it was a mistake and I regret it Ezra. Aria loves you, she really loves you. Despite everything that you've done to her, she was willing to forgive you." Ezra gulped down and looked at his feet. "I'm really sorry Ezra"

"I have to get to work" Ezra turned to grab his mug and briefcase

"Ezra," Wesley called out, "You need to talk to Aria. Running away like this isn't doing you or her much good."

"Don't tell me what to do Wesley" Ezra looked him in the eyes, "If you want to comfort Aria so much, you go down there."

Wesley did the gutsiest thing he could think of and grabbed Ezra's upper arm to stop him. Ezra tensed up from his touch and whipped his arm out from his grasp only to turn around and push him away with his free hand. Wesley stumbled back and got to his footing before Ezra went up into his face, "Don't you ever touch me you piece of shit."

Wesley let out a chuckle, "Then talk to Aria."

Ezra flared his nostrils a few times before heaving in and out. He knew that Wesley was right and the fact that he could confront him like a man only made Ezra even Angier. He wanted Wesley to be scared of him. Ezra like having that type of power "Why didn't you tell me this yourself? You kissed her first"

Wesley closed his eyes and shrugged, "Because I was a chicken. And we both never wanted to hurt you like that."

Licking his lips Ezra opened his mouth to speak when Eric came into the room. He looked at both his boys before speaking, "Are we okay here?"

Ezra looked up at his father and shrugged, "Just a bunch of bull-shit" he replied, "Nothing much" not waiting for a reply Ezra exited the room and headed back downstairs. Placing his briefcase on the couch he opened the door to the bedroom and knitted his eyebrows. Aria was crying in her sleep. "Please don't" she whispered in fear, "You promised"

"Aria," Ezra called out and started to rub her back. She gripped the pillow and hugged it close to her body, still crying Ezra shook her, "Aria, wake up." He yelled frighten, "Please, wake up." He shook her harder.

Jumping from her sleep Aria quickly sat up and moved away from Ezra as if his touch was killing her. She looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was scared of the outcome and just having that terrible dream made her only think the worse. Ezra stood up from the bed and tucked his hands into his pockets, "You were having a nightmare"

"I'm living one" Aria told him

Ezra cracked his neck a little and pulled out the chair from under the desk, "I-I don't know what to tell you Aria"

"The truth" Ezra looked up at her, "You promised that we were going to tell each other the truth. I told you mines and you walked away from me. You lied to me."

"I lied to you?" he asked "You don't know how it feels Aria. Not once but twice you cheated on me. I-"he paused and took in her features, "I don't know what to make of this."

Aria looked down at the pillow and shook her head, "It was a mistake Ezra." She looked back up at him, "I'm sorry"

"You keep saying that"

"And do you believe me?" She cut him off, "You came to me Ezra asking me to forgive you. I said I already did and I met it. Now I need you to forgive me." Ezra nodded, "I mean really forgive me."

Continuing to nod his head Ezra got off from the chair and walked over to the bed to stand next to her."You want me to forgive you?' he whispered sincerely. Aria nodded in reply and sat up on her knees. "Then tell me one thing. And I want the truth out of you" he stated firmly this time. "Why did you really leave when I needed you the most?"

Sitting her butt on her ankles Aria replied, "Because I thought you were never going to look at me the same way. Not after you found out about Shanna. Ezra I was scared that something worse was going to happen and I thought I was keeping you safe. I wanted to keep you safe from all my dramas."

Ezra looked into her eyes, "And what about now? Can you honestly say that you forgive me for all of my flaws? Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you still love me?"

In that moment Aria stood up next to him and took his face in her hands, "I want you. I never wanted any less. Ezra these past few days has been hell for me. I never wanted anything more than to be with you." She stopped and pulled away from him a little, "And you lied to me"

Rolling his eyes Ezra grabbed Aria from the back and pushed her up to him. Moving some hair away from her face he lent down and kissed her. Aria was startled from it; but then in that same second she started to kiss him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to him. His hands roamed her body and she could feel his want, need of everything she could give him.

Slowly undoing his tie Ezra turned her around so that her knees were touching the bed. Once Aria got the tie off he went for her neck and slowly but surely he placed her back on the bed. Never breaking the kiss Ezra pulled her up towards the head board and pulled the lacy tie from her top, Aria wasn't wearing any bra and that one made him want her more.

Pulling away for some much needed air. Ezra looked Aria in the eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry. I should have believed you."

"I love you, Ezra." Aria lent up and kissed him back. And within those few moments everything was undone. With the comfort of his bed Aria and Ezra made love.

LINE BREAK

Lying in bed with Aria bedside him both naked from their hot session. Ezra pulled her close to him and inhaled the scent of their sweat together. Usually those kinds of scents would send him running, but this was love.

He kissed her head at the same time that she kissed his chest. Looking up into one another's eyes he questioned how he could have ever thought that Aria didn't love him. The way their bodies mushed when they were making love. The way she gazed into his eyes the whole time only made him love her more.

Licking his lips Ezra groaned when he heard his phone ring. Aria laughed and lent over to pick up his pants and took his phone out of his pocket. She looked at the screen and saw it was a text message from India. Ezra looked at Aria as she tensed and then spoke, "Who is it?"

"India" Aria told him and moved back a little so that she could look at him, "What happened last night Ezra?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked her taking the phone from her and looking at the screen. Only parts of it was showing and it read '_You tired me out so much last night, I had to sleep in'_ "It's not what you think" he said defensive

"The two of you didn't sleep together last night?" Aria looked into his eyes, "Tell me the truth Ezra,"

Throwing his phone against the door he sat up, "I-we did. But it wasn't like that Aria I swear"

"I can't believe this." She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Ezra groaned out louder and got off the bed. "Aria please open this door." He jiggled the handle and then walked over to the closet entry and tried to open the double doors. He could hear the water running and he frantically looked for the key. He knew there was one but didn't remember where he had last seen it.

"Aria," he yelled through the door once again before reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a set of keys. Trying each and every one of them he finally found the one he was looking for. Aria stood in the shower and crying as she tried to wash her body off.

Ezra opened the shower door and got in with her, "You have to listen to me" Aria crossed her arms over her chest as Ezra pinned her up against the wall, "She means nothing to me. I'm sorry,"

"For the last two days, I've been trying to get your attention. You never wanted to give me it. Today, today I thought it was something new when you finally came to me. I never knew you felt that guilty for sleeping with someone." Aria moved to wash her body off as if she was hit with a shit bomb.

Rubbing his face as the waterfall shower hit him Ezra felt so stupid "I love you," he quoted, "Only you. Remember how we talked about forgiveness?"

Aria turned around to face him once again, "I kissed someone. I never slept with them before sleeping with your ex-girlfriend"

Unable to say anything Ezra just watched Aria get out of the shower and grab a towel before leaving the bathroom. He stayed in there for a little while longer taking a shower and giving her the space that he knew she needed. He knew that he should have never dropped India home last night after having a few drinks after work. But it was something that he thought was a good idea at the time. After taking a shower he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out. Aria was sitting on the chair tying her laces, "I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head about this." She looked up at him, "You need to choose Ezra. Do you want your fling or do you want me back? It's up to you!" And with that she walked out of the room leaving a dripping Ezra lone with his thoughts.

**I know I'm a pain in the ass for leaving it hanging like that. But I just felt like I should. Don't be alarmed though. Next chapter coming soon.**

**Reviews are always welcome... IN fact, I would love it.**

**MUAH**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to the many reviews. Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier I just got sick and really wasn't feeling it. But I'm coming around and hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow or Friday! So keep the reviews coming, I love reading them. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Ezra sat on the love seat sectional outside in the gazebo watching as people worked around the clock for this wedding that's happening tomorrow. And to say that he was trilled was beyond that. He was happy that his father and Helen were finally tying the knot after ten years. But to say that at that very moment he wanted to celebrate was a big fat lie.

With coffee in front of him and his laptop on his knees Ezra tried to focus on all things not wedding related. He tried to get his mind to wonder on budget cuts and reading a few early entries for college scholarships.

Aria still hasn't returned to the house and to say Ezra was scared would be one word, terrified would be the one he would use.

Rolling up his sleeves Ezra placed his laptop down next to him and looked up at the blue sky. It really was a beautiful day and to think that it was wasted because of his stupid sexual desires towards India were wrong. He should have never slept with her. It wasn't that he intended too, it's just she could say all the right things to get you thinking differently.

"Phone," Rachael mumbled holding the house phone in front of him. Ezra looked at Rachael before attempting to reach out and taking the phone from her. Just when he was a mere centimeter away from the phone she dropped it on the love seat and turned on her heal and headed back into the house.

Sucking in a deep breath and picking up the phone he turned to look back and then answered "This Is Ezra"

Aria felt like she was being used by Ezra. She couldn't get the thought that he just wanted to let out some sexual feel. Why would he use her like that? Why would he sleep with India knowing that they were trying to make amends with everything? And that's what she thought they were doing when they both made love that morning. She thought that everything was just water under the bridge and they could finally get pass that stage of stare downs and complete ignores.

Finding herself back to where everything had started Aria sat down on a boulder and tossed the few rocks into the water that she had picked up Knowing for a fact that staying mad at Ezra took a lot of energy she decided half way on her walk that she would just stop being angry at the world. She decided that maybe it was for the best that the two of them just remain friends. But that didn't work out so well either. How can two lovers just remind friends?

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she choose to ignore it thinking it was probably Ezra calling her One only knows that when Ezra left the house she was calling him. Although he would only text her back once the ringing stopped.

Feeling her phone vibrate again Aria decided to take it out. She was the one that lead Ezra to sleep with another woman and she couldn't hold it against him. Why should she?

Looking down at her phone she smiled when realizing that it wasn't Ezra, but Stacy calling her. Picking it up she smiled into the phone and started up a conversation.

Ezra on the other hand tossed the cordless phone onto the counter after having what felt like a long conversation with his mother on why he couldn't go to work that morning. She felt the need to remind him that even though his father's wedding is tomorrow. He made the effort to get his butt to work.

Although she didn't say it like that, with a calm manner; let's just say that Dianne told him to know where his priorities lie.

Letting out a frustrated breath Rachel walked into the kitchen to get started on some light lunch. She ignored Ezra being there at that very moment and decided on some croissant sandwiches. Bringing out various products Rachel started to slam doors. Ezra looked at her amused as she went from cabinet to cabinet.

"What?" He finally questioned trying to get her attention, "I haven't done anything wrong to you. Why are you upset at me?"

Rachel placed the knife down in front of him, "You claim to love her and then you turn around and hurt her again. What are you trying to prove here Ezra?" she was beyond pissed, "Aria loves you. She went out of her way to be here. She could have left any second of the day, but decided to be the bigger person and make amends with you."

Rubbing the back of his neck Ezra nodded, "You're right" he looked at her once again, "I screwed up. What can I say?" he argued, "I'm sorry"

Huffing a few breaths Rachel shook her head, "I'm not the one you should be sorry with. You should go look for Aria"

"Since when have you been all buddy, buddy with Aria? Ever since she walked into this house you have been giving her the cold shoulder!"

Grabbing hold of Ezra's hands Rachel made sure he understood him, "I've been with you and Wesley since you were ten. There is no way in hell I would let someone hurt you two. But when I see true love, I can't help but feel happy and proud that there are people willing to do anything in this world for it. Ezra," she sighed, "The way you spoke about Aria, I could feel the love and lust raiding off of you. It was in your words, your smile when you said her name. The emotions you would get when you told me how you betrayed her." Ezra pressed his lips together, "I know things haven't been easy for you. And the only reason why I was being harsh on Aria was because I wanted to see how far she would go for you. I wanted Aria to come out with the truth herself about Wesley. I know it wasn't easy on both of you. But finding out that you slept with someone a few hours before you slept with her. That's not going to be easy on anyone."

Taking in all those words all at once Ezra felt the need to cry. But knowing the harsh reality that he was in he figured to save it for another day. This whole week had been nothing but truth and lies.

Right there and then he wondered when those lies would stop. He wondered what would happen next and how much of a screw up he was to let someone like India come in the way of him and Aria. "I'm going to try and talk to Aria" he gulped, "I need to talk to her"

"Yes," Rachel pulled her hands away, "And when you do just tell her the god's honest truth. That you still love her and what you did was a one-time thing."

Shaking his head while letting out a breath of air Ezra turned on his heel. He didn't know what the truth was anymore. Everything seemed to transpire into something that he couldn't handle. He wanted to be with Aria and knew that he would do anything to make that possible. Heck he planned their whole life together. But what if Aria doesn't want it anymore? Surely she'd changed and so did he.

Walking out of the kitchen Ezra went back down to his room hoping that Aria had come in when he was busy talking to Rachel. But when he took the last landing and walked towards his door he was only met with an unmade bed and sheets on the ground. Picking up his phone, along with some of the pillows and sheets that landed on the floor he took the time to think about his next move.

Aria on the other hand made her way back to the house and decided to take her time. It was almost two in the afternoon and she never realized how long she spent talking on the phone with Stacy.

Just as she was about to walk up the front stairs that led to the door she turned around and was greeted with a smiling Eric. He looked at her up and down and then he looked behind her. "Are you afraid?"

Shrugging her shoulders she answered, "I was just thinking"

"Right," He looked at her not believing that she was about to turn away from the house and walk away, "Want to take a drive?"

Knitting her eyebrows in confusion Aria said, "Not really."

Eric laughed at Aria's face expression, "I'm not going to bite you." He commented and extended his arm out, "I think we need to talk"

"About what?" Aria rushed out before she could even stop herself, "I mean- you never really gave me the time of day since I got here."

"True," Eric agreed, "I just needed to know where you stood with my son."

"Okay, and what do you think?"

Eric showed a grin that she only seen Ezra do, that stupid boyish grin, "Take a drive with me and I will tell you!"

LINE BREAK

Against her better judgment Aria sat in the front seat of Eric's costume Lexus. With wondering eyes she looked at all the touch screen devices and wondered why he needed so much. It was just a car. A simple car that was supposed to take you to point A and point B.

Finally tearing her eyes away from all the devices Eric turned down the street and kept on driving. She remembered that street but not enough to know where they were going. As she kept her eyes in front of her she wondered when their awkward conversation was to take place. She wondered what it was that Eric Fitzgerald actually wanted from her. Because she sure as hell didn't want anything from him.

As they stopped at a red light Aria let out an irritation breath causing Eric to chuckle at Aria's frustration. Glancing over towards him Aria narrowed her eyes, "Are you enjoying this?"

Nodding his head as the light turned green he answered, "Aria, I like you."

"You don't even know me" she bit out

"True." He smiled, "But I like to think I know of you. So let me guess," he pondered for a bit, "You are the oldest of two. Your mother had remarried, but both your parents remind close. You graduated high school in California wanting to escape from a small town life that my son thought was the world. You and Ezra decided to have a forbidden relationship whilst you were still his student and to top it off he got shot for you." Aria gave out a short laugh, "Oh and you dated my nephew for five years." He added, "Did I mess something?"

"Yeah," sarcasm rose in her voice, "A lot actually."

"Oh, do tell" he pushed, "I want to know everything."

"Are you sure about that?" Aria questioned with a serious tone of voice, "Can you handle the truth?"

"I can handle whatever you throw against me. It won't be the first time"

Smiling Aria went into details about everything. About how she and Ezra actually met and how things went down when they broke up. She left out certain parts of their lives like them being stalked for two years. She didn't know how much Ezra told his family about that and didn't want any conflict if he embellished on something.

Aria talked about how when she went to California that she wanted to start off fresh and although she knew no one, she was willing to do anything to have that senior year. Eric called her selfish that she would leave everyone behind and Aria just wanted to blurt out why she did it in the first place. But then she went on to tell him about how their relationship was nothing but a lie and she couldn't handle looking at him.

As Eric pulled into a shop Aria finished her story with Steven and how Ezra was there to comfort her. Eric took that time to really look at Aria's emotions. The way she would play with her phone and twirl it in the palm of her hands. The way she would tuck her hair behind her ear when she felt nervous.

Placing a hand on hers Eric shook his head, "You have an amazing soul. Aria you try to make the people around you happy and you get upset and frustrated when that doesn't happen. I now understand why my son is in love with you. I understand now, why you felt the need to leave. I am sorry, I am sorry that I have believed most of what my ex-wife has told me" Eric looked into her eyes sincerely, "I know what has been going on in my son's life and although I don't agree with most of what he's been doing that is just something I can't control. I think you are what he really needs to get his mind back on track. Once the two of you resolve the issues and get past the mistakes and heart aches. Shall the two of you finally be able to move on and love one another again?" Aria opened her mouth to speak when he cut her off, "Don't think I don't see it. Right now the two of you are running off of old feelings. You and Ezra," he placed emphasis on their names, "Should really sit down face to face and have that one on one talk that you really need. Wesley and all of your old flings are nothing. The pain that you both seem to hide is what needs to come out. And every time you mention something or Ezra for that matter, regardless of the men or woman in your and his life" He paused to make sure she was hearing him. And when he saw a fresh tear he finished, "That's just a way of pushing those feelings aside. And when you push those feelings aside is when the two of you fight. Just like how you and he were fighting when I got back to the house."

LINE BREAK

Aria and Eric got out of the car after having a really intense moment. Aria knew that everything Eric had just told her were true. But everything is always easier when someone else says it, and, when come the time to actually have that hard conversation with that specific other everything that you've thought about. Everything that you planned and rehearsed gets messed up in the heat of the moment and more push and pull with come. Aria, at this point just didn't know what to do.

Eric held the door open to a little thrift shop Aria looked around confused as to why a man like Eric would bring Aria to a place like this. As Eric picked up on Aria adorable awkwardness he spoke, "When I look at you, I see someone who respects fashion. I see someone who doesn't care about new and about older and used things."

Aria turned to look at some of the paintings they had around the store, "Somewhat true," she smiled pulling out a picture, "I like new things too!"

"I'm sure you do." Eric chuckled, "I am sure you are missing it as well"

Giggling Aria place the picture frame back down and started to look around. She picked up a few candle stick holders that really caught her attention. As she looked around for more things to add to her collection she spotted Eric doing the same thing. He picked up an old picture frame and placed it the cart. It turned out that he and Aria have a lot more in common than she thought.

After Eric paid for their things he opened the trunk door and placed their three bags into it. Shutting it closed Aria walked over to the passenger side of the door waiting for him to open it but he shook his head. "Oh, we're not done yet," he chuckled placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her a few shops down. "A friend of the family passed and left this shop to her daughter," he opened the door and waited till she went into to follow, "I want you to meet her. I am pretty sure they have something here that you could wear to the wedding tomorrow"

Aria turned on her heal to look at him, "I real-"she started to protest when he held his hand up, "It's my treat Aria. I don't want my son's soon-to-be girl friend or friend. Showing up to my wedding in jeans. Although I may have a taste for old fashion, I still have an imagine that I need to uphold: when you are around my family." He coughed a little, "Especially at my wedding" he joked

"Grace," He smiled as she came from the back and he gave her a hug, "I want you to meet someone"

"Aria," Grace looked at the small woman, "IS that really you?"

Aria nodded and looked at Eric, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She questioned

Looking at Aria in shock for a moment Grace replied, "You better remember me," she laughed, "We only spent our summers together for three years."

Aria thought back a little and then shook her head, "Gracie?" She nodded her head, "Oh my god, Gracie, you and your family lived next door from my grandparents"

"That's right!" She squealed in delight, "How have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you since your last letter. Before you went to Iceland."

Nodding with a smile Aria bit her lip, "Oh the stories I could tell you"

"Well, I would love to hear it." Grace looked at Eric, "But first I want to know how you landed this guy?"

Eric and Aria both laughed, "Oh, we're not together."

Rolling her eyes, "I know that," she smacked Eric playfully, "I want to know how the two of you know each other,"

"Oh," Eric chuckled a little more, "Aria and my son are dating. We just came by to pick up a dress for Aria"

"We're not dating" Aria told her

"Rekindling then," Eric eyed her down, "Aria and Ezra has been apart for some time and we couldn't be more than happy that Aria is here." Grace looked between the two, "Is there anything you see here Aria that has caught your attention?"

Aria nodded; "Actually yes" she walked over to a red dress and pulled it out. It was a backless dress with a neck tie and from the looks of it –it would flow down just above her thigh. Grace whistled causing Eric's head to whip around and stare at Aria. "What do you think?"

"You would kill every single guy at the wedding in that dress"

"Then I think it's the right one." Aria turned to Eric and Grace, "But I would like to look at a few more options first."

Nodding his head Eric agreed "How about you look around and pick something up. I have to run down and get a few things a mile down the road. Say I'll pick you back up in two hours?"

"I can drop you off Aria" Grace clapped in excitement, "We could get some dinner!"

Aria smiled before agreeing, "I would love that"

"Ok it's settled then," Eric grabbed his wallet and pulled out one of the many credit cards that he has and handed it over to Aria, "Whatever you want. It's on me just charge it."

"I really don't feel comfortable having you pay for anything."

"Think of it as a gift," He nodded towards Grace, "Whatever she wants,"

"Yes sir" she agreed, "I'll have her back in no time."

"Thank you!" he turned to Aria, "Whatever you want Aria."

"Thank you!"

Grace screamed in delight once the door to the shop closed, "Let's go shopping!"

**Spoilers*****

**So just a heads up. There are a few new people I will be introducing to this story and they will all be tied in with India. We will see why and how Ezra and India got together. But don't worry eventually Ezra will tell Aria the truth about his behavior. There are a few things he's still hiding. **

**Ezra will find out about Aria and Riley and what really happened... I just don't know how I want to plan that reaction out just yet. Maybe a little frustration, but I don' t know if I want them to have another fight about that. **

**So QUESTION: Do you want a fight or a love scene from it? A little fight maybe and then a love scene? Comment in the Review section and let me know!**

**Until next time. MUAH**


	19. Chapter 19

It was nearing nine when Grace pulled up to her house and smiled at Aria. It really had been a long while since she'd been there and knew Aria would love it. Laughing as Aria told about her life in California, Grace sat there for a few more moments before they both got out of the car. Aria was the first to get out and followed Grace up the stairs.

Standing back a little Aria took view of the ranch and smiled. She loved feeling secured and feeling the welcome of her family will feel like she was with hers.

Grace opened the door and smiled when she and Aria were both greeted "Hey," her brother Robert shook his head, "Aria? Oh my god," He embraced her in a long hug, "Wow,"

"I know," Aria commented feeling his embrace go a little tighter around her waist, "You can let me go!" she giggled pulling away and looking at Robert up and down, "You look mature" she joked

Standing back away from the girls Robert struck a pose, "You think?" he chuckled, "What have you been up too?!"

"Oh," Grace laughed, "Aria's a school teacher now. She's here for the Fitzgerald wedding" she took off her coat and walked into the living room, "Aria's in love with Ezra!"

"You're kidding right?" Robert said taking a seat across from them

"You know Ezra?" She questioned crossing her legs under one another as she got comfortable

Nodding his head he answered, "A little too well. They help with most of our Children's ward" he reached over and took one of the magazines off the table and handed it over to Aria. Taking from his hand she noticed a picture of Diane and Ezra smiling along with a bunch of sick children, "Don't let that smile fool you Aria." She looked up to meet his eyes, "Ezra's just doing it for the money."

Rolling her eyes she tossed the magazine down, "No, he's not" she bit out, "Ezra's actually a pretty decent guy"

"Then why did it look liked it hurt for you to say that?" He laughed out loud, "Come on Aria," Robert arched an eyebrow, "How much do you really know about him?"

Coughing to clear her throat Aria shrugged, "I know enough. Ezra and I actually dated for two years." She sighed, "On and off"

Licking his lips Robert looked at her in shock before peeking a gaze at his sister who sat there with a smug look on her face, "I guess you really don't know some people"

"Ezra's done a few things that I don't agree with" Aria defended him, "But that doesn't mean that he's a bad guy, Rob" Aria looked down at her toes, "I'm sure you've done a few things that you don't agree with?"

"I have," he looked at Grace and then back at Aria, "Like the time I took you two to that rated R movie and got busted for it."

The three of them laughed out loud remembering those days, "It wasn't rated R" Grace interrupted, "And I wouldn't say you got busted. Dad just told that if you ever did it again he would take everything you own away."

"Yeah," He nodded, "My horse, my car and my phone. Which I paid for I might add" he smiled, "God, Aria, what happened to you?"

"I grew up." She smiled, "And so did both of you. I am so sorry to hear about your parents"

As the room went into Silence Aria tucked back her hair and looked around her. The house never really changed a bit, just a few new furniture here and there. The walls weren't covered in wall paper anymore and the kitchen looked like it had a recent upgrade.

Robert eyed Aria down a little taking in all her adult features. "I'm glad you're here Aria."

She turned to look at him with a sweet smile, "Me too."

LINE BREAK

Robert and Aria retreated to the kitchen after Grace had fallen asleep on the couch. They laughed to a story that Robert was telling Aria that happened at the hospital earlier that day. She bit her lip as the story died down and turned to face Grace in the living room.

Taking in a breath she turned her gaze back to Robert who then turned off the coffee pot, "She was supposed to be my ride back" She yawned, "I guess I can call Ezra."

Rolling his eyes Robert came back to the table and sat down in front of her taking her phone from her hands, "I can drop you back." He smiled, "As much as I dislike the guy, I'm really glad he was smart enough to bring you back here."

Aria shrugged, "It's been forever since I've stepped foot in this house." She took a minute to look around the dining area, "Remember how you used to follow me around like a lost puppy."

Chuckling Robert retorted, "Hey now," he smirked, "It was you who followed me around. In fact, I remember you always wanting to follow me wherever I go."

"That's because you always had cookies" Aria giggled, "I remember your mom making these amazing double chocolate chip, oatmeal cookies" she rolled her eyes in delight, "I could never get enough of it. So every time I would see you walking out of the kitchen I just knew that you were hiding something"

"And that's when you would bat your eyelashes and make your famous pout" Aria contorted her face into her famous pout that drove everyone crazy. She knew and till this day that if she wanted something all she would have to do is make her face and she would get it, "That's the one" he shook his head, "And I fell for it every time"

As laughter died down Aria let out a soft yawn and touched the back of her ear. It's been a full week since she had her stitches and was told by the doctor to check it out. Which she reluctantly didn't do.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked tilting his head, "You keep touching your ear."

Aria nodded as another yawn escaped her lips, "I'm just tired," she replied, "And," she paused for a nano-second, "Last week my ex pushed me. Well he- grabbed me and I ended up hitting the fire hydrant, "she said embarrassed and stood up from the chair, "he asked me to marry him and I said no" Robert opened his mouth in shock and ready to say something but Aria cut him off, "Things got heated and I don't even remember all that much. But I ended up in the hospital and Ezra punched him in the face." She smiled down at the ground, "It was his cousin"

Robert stood up as tears formed in her eyes, "Let me take a look at it" he pushed back her hair and she tilted her head, "That's ready to come out." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back room where, once used to be a bedroom is now his office. "Let me take it out." He grabbed his medical bag, "And I won't even charge you!"

Aria smiled, "Thanks, I don't think I can handle another medical bill." She commented not knowing that Ezra had already taken care of all her medical expenses. Taking a seat on his desk Aria turned on the lamp and took in his medical books that lined the wall, "When did you decide to go into the Medical field? I thought you wanted to grow up and own one of the biggest horse stables in the world?" she joked

Robert came to Aria's side moved her hair along, "Remember when we were all at the ridge and Baby Blue decided he wanted you off his back?" he made fun of her. "And you broke your leg?"

"I try not to remember that." Aria replied, "But yes."

"Well," Robert pulled the last stitch out and looked at her, "It was then that I wanted to do something. I was so scared and thought I was to blame that day. I remember trying to get you to stop crying and in the end I cried because I felt useless."

Aria blushed, "You were there with me. You were eleven; there wasn't anything you could do."

Pulling away from Aria and allowing her to jump down he answered, "Well, I shouldn't have cried."

"Again, you were just a young boy." Aria placed a hand on his arm, "I'm glad you were there to help me. Grace, on the other hand-"she trailed off smiling, "Ran off like a ban gee"

"I remember that"

LINE BREAK

Ezra tapped his phone as he sent Aria another text message. It's well past midnight and all he could think about was her. Where she was, who she was with? All through dinner and that awkward mini celebration with his father and his so-called brother, he thought about Aria.

Letting minutes pass him by Ezra dialed Aria's number. Over and over again. Voicemail after voicemail Ezra finally decided that just maybe it was the end for the two of them. Or maybe thought. He didn't want to think about them being over for something so small and stupid. Of course he made a mistake and he knows that, but- but how can Aria blow up for something like that.

Taking the phone from the coffee table he dialed her number once again. Letting out a breath of air he closed his eyes as it rang. Over and over again, but suddenly on the last ring she answered. Or what he thought. "Aria"

"_I'm sorry she can't come to the phone right now." A voice announced, "She's asleep in my bed."_

Ezra stood up from his spot in the living room, "Who the hell is this? I want to speak to Aria," he demanded

"_Oh," the voice tisked, "You see, the thing is-"he chuckled, "Life's a bitch. I'm sure you realized that a long time ago"_

"Who is this?"

"_How's India, Ezra" Robert smirked_

"Robert? What the hell are you doing with Aria?" Ezra yelled into the phone, "I swear if you touch-"

"_Too late for that Ezra," Robert cut him off, "You see, Aria and I have history as well. And she was so glad to have opened up to me all night long that she fell tired." _

"India and I are nothing, Robert when are you going to get through that?" Ezra walked into the kitchen looking for the keys to his father's jeep, "I want to talk to Aria, wake her up."

"_Aria, she's amazing" Robert spoke with so much anger in his voice, "You messed up my life once Ezra, I won't let you do it to Aria's"_

"Yeah?" Ezra screamed, "I will be seeing you soon," stumbling as he slammed his hands down on the counter Ezra pulled out the drawers and grabbed the keys to his Father's jeep and headed for the door. He didn't know what he was doing but knew that he wasn't going to let someone like Robert Davis come in-between he and Aria.

Opening up the front door Ezra had set the alarm off. Cursing to himself he punched in the codes and heard it beep three times indicating it was off. "Ezra?" Wesley called from the stairs, "Where are you going?"

Ezra shook his head, "This is your fault you know" he pointed, "Why are you always going after everything I have," he pushed Wesley when he came down the stairs, "Aria, she's everything to me and you had to go and mess things up." Rubbing his chest Wesley took a few steps back, "If anything happens, I am never forgiving you for this. I may have played nice, but this time the gloves are off."

Wesley honestly never seen his brother so upset before and feared for his life right there and then. He knew how much Ezra loved Aria and yet he pushed it, "I'm sorry!" he whispered, "But I never told you to sleep around with India. How can you blame me for this?"

"You were the one that kissed her" Ezra yelled loudly that it echoed throughout the house, "Why couldn't you just have stayed gone Wesley. I was doing absolutely fine without this!" He gestured to the house, "I never wanted any of this"

"Really?" Wesley stepped up to his brother for the first time, "Then why did you make like you were poor; when all this time you had the money in your back pocket? Rich boy playing poor? At least I knew where I stood. You were the one ashamed of whom you are!"

"Ashamed?" Ezra shook his head as he turned around and bit his lip, "I'm not ashamed of who I am. What I'm ashamed of, are the people around me. Look at you!" he pointed to his clothing, "Why do you have to flaunt everything. Why do you make like you have the world in the palm of your hands?"

"Me?" He chuckled, "Ezra, you're a fraud compare to this family. You make like I have it easy going when in actuality it was always you. Oh, Ezra needs this and he got into trouble let's bail him out." Wesley looked at his brother with death eyes, "I've worked my ass off to get to a spot where Dad has trusted me enough to let me make partner. So don't make like I get all the free rides here Ezra. You were the biggest screw up in this family and yet they favored you."

Ezra blinked a few times before punching Wesley straight in the mouth. He watched as his brother fell back against the railing before Ezra paced the entry way. He couldn't believe he just punched his brother for telling the truth. Ezra was spoiled, all he had to do was flash his boyish smile and he would get everything and anything he wanted.

Wesley rose to his feet and looked up the staircase to see the hallway light flicker on and his father's shadow appear. Eric now stood at the top of the stairs whilst Wesley held his now cut lip. Ezra paced around a little more as she shook his hand to get rid of the stinging pain he had caused.

"What the hell is all this yelling about?" Eric fumed, "This isn't the time for this bullshit you boys are playing here" He walked down the stairs and stood next to Wesley, "Are you okay?" Wesley nodded, "Why don't you go clean up and get some sleep."

Wesley eyed Ezra down "I hope you're happy now Ezra," he pulled his hand away from his lips, "I'm not the one to blame here"

"Wesley go," Eric demanded and looked at Ezra as he continued to pace the entry way. He watched his son for a few moments allowing him time to cool down before staying anything.

Ezra had a million thoughts going through his mind. One, he couldn't believe he just attacked his brother like that. Two, he wanted to get Aria back as fast as he can, and three. He didn't want to be in the presences of one Eric Fitzgerald.

Finally stopping and stretching his fingers a little Ezra turned his attention towards his father. "I'm sorry, Dad." He spoke with tears, "I messed up and I don't know what to do anymore."

Eric went and embraced his oldest son and let him cry on his shoulder. Rubbing his head and allowing Ezra to feel warmth. After a few minutes of hugging and allowing him to just let it out; Eric pulled away and took the keys from his son, "You need to sleep Ezra." He whispered sincerely, "Just sleep everything off and things will look better in the morning."

"How?" Ezra questioned, "I know Wesley is right." He gestured towards the upstairs, "I know, I should just let Aria go but I can't this time. I need Aria to realize that we are it."

"And you can't do that if you're this tense and upset over the littlest things son" Eric pronounced, "You need to take a step back and think about this for a moment."

Letting out a few angry and hurtful tears he responded, "I've been thinking of ways to get Aria back for the last six to seven years Dad. I am not about to let her walk out of my life again."

Eric took Ezra in for a moment and nodded, "Then I will drive you!" Even those words shocked Ezra, "I know Aria loves you and I know you will stop at nothing to proclaim your love for her." Eric grabbed a coat from the hallway closet, "You're in no condition to drive and I know how much you dislike the Davis family."

Nodding his head Ezra let out a soft smile, "Thank you!"

"Let's go get your girl" he patted his son's back and they both headed out the door.

LINE BREAK

It was close to four in the morning when Eric pulled up to the Davis farm. Ezra had kept his mind elsewhere on the drive there. He didn't want to cause a fight. He didn't want Aria to hate him even more for even showing up there.

Eric on the other hand wanted Ezra to finally be happy and finally get his happily ever after. Turning off the engine the two men sat there in silence. Eric knew this was a hard decision that Ezra had to make. Patting his Ezra's back to get his attention Ezra opened the jeep door and attempted to get out. But after a few seconds of unsureness he closed the door and looked at his father, "I think we should just turn back and head home" he looked up at the lightly dimed house, "I can't talk to Aria in my state and she'll hate me more for showing up here."

Smiling Eric nodded in confirmation, "Now there's the smart man I raised." Ezra turned to his father again, "I knew you would make the right choice here."

"Thanks dad," Ezra whispered, "You were right. Right now, I just need to get some sleep and Aria and I will figure things out tomorrow, or later."

Driving back on the main road Ezra turned his phone over in his hands and started up a new text. He wondered if by now Robert would be asleep and if Aria would get his text in the morning. But all in all he really didn't care if Robert read the text or not. He wanted Aria to know the truth.

Bringing up her name he pressed message…

_Aria,_

_Aria, I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I know that I said I would listen and not judge you on it and that's exactly what I did. Everyone has a past that their not happy with. I know I do and I know that I've dragged you into some of it. _

_I am truly and purely in love with you. India, well, she's a long story and I would love it if you would just hear me out. Please, Aria I need you in my life and I will do anything to make it up to you!_

_You were right we should be moving forward together! Remember? I don't like what I've become and I know you don't either. I hope you understand that after you left everything changed for me. _

_Please, just hear me out. Before you make up your mind on what you want to do I hope we get the chance to talk._

_I will forever and always love you!_

_Yours truly B26_

Pressing send Ezra rested his head on the head rest and closed his eyes. Praying silently that he would get that last chance he was begging for.

**There is the update. Sorry for not posting this yesterday I thought about it but then I only got four reviews, which I want to say thank you for. But I was kind of hoping for a little more.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope to update the next one either tomorrow or Monday. Maybe I should go by reviews? Maybe?**

**Thank's to all...**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here is the update. Next chapter will be the wedding and I kind of like that chapter. **

**Thank you to the reviews that I had gotten from the last chapter. I love getting five or more. But don't worry even if I just get two I will still finish this story off.**

**In this chapter you will find out what happened between Robert and Ezra... **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

To say he was refreshed and ready to tackle on the day would be a lie. Ezra sat in the theater room replaying old scenes that he had taken of him and Aria. With all the spying and recording he had footage that would last him a few months.

Rewinding and fast forwarding to the good parts he kept playing the part where he and Aria were up in the cabin. She was sleeping and looked so peaceful.

Maybe there are a few things that they just couldn't work out and maybe he had to finally let go. Move on.

Ezra grabbed his drink and took a sip of it before looking at another piece of footage. With less to no sleep at all he spent all his morning in the theatre room alone and alone with his thoughts.

Upon hearing the door to the room begin to open he hurriedly turned the video footage off and took out the disk. Placing it back in its right spot Ezra turned to a different black and white movie and aimlessly stared at it. Turning his head to look at a 5'5 woman Rachel smiled, "I knew you would be in here" she glanced up at the screen, "You should get ready"

Shaking his head Ezra lent back against the reclined chair, "What if I don't want too?"

Rolling her eyes Rachel sat down next to him, "What's going on with you?" she questioned sincerely, "Talk to me Ezra"

Ezra placed his drink down and reclined his chair into an upright position, "Why am I screwing up everything with Aria?" with a half-smile he asked "Should I just let her go?"

"That's not for me to answer," Rachel grabbed hold of his hand, "for as long as I can remember you were never one to take authority. You have always had a mind of your own and even in your darkest days you would always find a way to bright light"

Standing up Ezra placed his hands on his hips, "I don't think I can this time." He stopped pacing the room, "Aria, she's stubborn and sometimes pig headed. I guess that's why we dwell so well." He gulped down, "I don't think I can fix this. I don't think I can get Aria to even look at me the same way again. I feel like I cheated on her and we're even together."

Rachel stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, "I like Aria. I really do, but maybe you're right. Maybe this time you should let Aria come to you. Maybe," she bit her lip which caused Ezra's heart to race as he waited, "Maybe it's time to cut your lost and move on."

A loud ring came from Ezra's pocket. They both looked down and Rachel went to pick it up from one of the chairs. Aria's name flashed on the screen. With a soft tender smile Rachel extended her arm and held it out for him to take. Looking down Ezra shook his head as it rang in the palm of her hands, "This is your chance to finally get Aria to listen to you." She opened his hand and placed the phone in his touch as the ringing stopped, "Or you can give up all together."

LINE BREAK

Aria had woken up with a sore neck. Rubbing her neck to release tension she picked up her phone from the bedside table and looked at it. No missed calls, no voicemails, and no text messages from the time she had fallen asleep.

Letting out a breath she looked around the room to realize that she had fallen asleep while looking at a few old pictures of her, Grace and Robert from when they were kids.

Getting off the bed she looked around Robert's room in confusion as to where he went. Although nothing happened last night she felt bad that she over took his room and probably made him sleep elsewhere.

Opening up the bedroom door Aria heard chatter down stairs and went to see what the noise was all about. Reaching the last step she heard Grace telling Robert to stop meddling into someone else's business.

Once Aria showed her face she looked at the sibling's with a critical expression, "What's going on?"

Grace placed her hands on her hips and shrugged, "My brother is an idiot" still not buying it Aria arched an eyebrow, "Tell her!"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he gestured towards the door, "Or maybe for a ride?"

Letting out a breath Aria nodded, "Sure," and walked over towards the door to grab her coat before following Robert out the door. He waited for her at the bottom of the steps before they both walked over to the barn. "What's going on?"

Robert said good morning to a few ranch hands before they both walked into the stable. Grabbing a few harnesses and saddles he started to talk, "I had fun last night."

"Me too," Aria said brushing off a horse, "I forgot what it was like to be on an actual farm"

As silence over took them Robert placed the items in his hands down before looking over at a smiling Aria, "Ezra called last night." He whispered causing her to look up at him, "Repeatedly,"

"I never got an-"

"That's because I erased every trace of his calls and text messages and voicemails," Robert licked his lips, "There a dark history between us. That's why I hate him so much." Robert when to stand next to Aria, "He's not the man you think he is Aria. He has a dark soul and I was just trying to protect you."

Aria stepped away from him, "What kind of history do you have exactly?"

"India," he murmured, "We dated in high school and then all of a sudden here comes Ezra and she wants to see other people." He scoffed, "Ezra came from money like you know and my family didn't have much at the time. My grandmother was going through her cancer, and my mother was trying to push the store and father-"he trailed off trying not to fall apart, "Eric Fitzgerald, thought he could help out seeing as my grandfather and his father were friends. My father ended up taking the deal and all this-"he gestured to the ranch, "Is all Fitzgerald's doing. The deed isn't even in my families' name anymore. The store? Well, let's just say that Eric has a lot to do with it and Grace is just someone to run it while he's out of down."

Aria looked at him in disbelief and a little taken back to this new found information. Never could she picture everything he was saying and parts of it she didn't. "I can't see the Fitzgerald's wanting to take anything away from you! Especially Ezra."

"Ezra came here during the summers with his father. We actually became friends for a while and then he met India." Aria rolled her eyes at the sound of her name, "They apparently clicked and I found them near the creek"

Aria could tell it was hard for him to finish so she walked up to him and embraced him in a hug, "Hey," she whispered, "If any girl was that easy to be taken away, she wasn't met to be."

Robert smiled, "We dated on and off after Ezra and-" he paused to take in a breath, "I asked her to marry me" Aria pulled away and looked at him with a sincere look of sadness, "She told me that; she and I could have never worked. That I was just someone to fill in the void; for years I blamed Ezra for that because before he came around we were in love."

"Rob," Aria whispered, "You need to talk to Ezra. I'm sure that whatever it was it means nothing to him."

Robert looked at her through his tears, "I'm still in love with her." He proclaimed, "And their still sleeping together."

"I know" Aria told him, "He slept with her the night before we slept together."

"Wow," Rob told her taking a seat on one of the chairs, "Would you forgive him for that?"

Aria sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold her up, "I'm not going to forgive him right away. But in time I will."

"You still love him? Even after everything he has ever done to you?" Robert asked holding Aria up by the thighs, "Remember what he did to you while the two of you were dating"

"Oh, believe me it's a constant reminder. I never forget, but that doesn't mean things don't change. Because they have. You just have to trust your heart." Aria smiled, "India, she sounds like a gold digger and trust me. The second she realizes that she's not going to get everything she asked for. She'll come back to you. And you have to promise me that you will not go back to that. Promise me that you will find someone that will love you for who you are!"

Smiling Robert asked, "When did you get so smart?" he pinched her cheek, "You've grown up to be a remarkable woman and I'm so proud of you. I will always be here for you and I'm sorry. If you think I should talk to him I will." He looked down at Aria's feet when she started to wiggle it up and down, "I kind of made him think that we did something last night."

"I should call him to clear the air" Aria told him with a sigh, "And you should too. Ezra's father's wedding is today and I don't want any drama" she said standing up and bringing out her phone and dialing Ezra's number. "He didn't answer!" she exclaimed when it went to voice mail.

"Well," Rob said standing up, "He must be really busy. How about I drop you off and-"Just when he was about to finish Ezra called Aria back.

She smiled and answered the phone. Robert listened as Aria asked if he could pick her up at the Davis farm and since Ezra was on speaker Robert could tell that Ezra's voice was tensed. He didn't sound too happy to have to drive all the way over there, "Please Ezra." Aria smiled at Robert as she hung up the phone, "I take it that he's coming!"

"So what are you cooking for breakfast?" Aria smirked and when Robert didn't move she pushed him, "You caused drama. Now I want food." She joked

LINE BREAK

Hours later Ezra pulled up to the Davis farm and let out a breath. He didn't know what to expect when Aria showed her face. He didn't know what he should do at this point and that scared him. Rachel was right, he was always able to pull in a last miracle but- but now he wondered if he believed in that now.

Taking off his belt Ezra got out of the car and looked up at the house. He could hear laughter and knew right off the back which one was Aria's. Thinking twice before pressing the door bell, if he should just wait in the car and text her. He relied on the lather and chucked up the courage to just go for it.

Aria appeared at the front door and she looked ever so stunning. With her hair up in a French twist and simple diamond earrings, to top it off the dress she was wearing blew Ezra's socks off. Opening the door up a little more Aria told him to come in and he did. He wasn't expecting the sight before him.

Robert and Grace sat down in the living room with clear graces on their faces. Ezra looked at Aria before she took his hand out of his pants pocket and gave it a little squeeze, "We have lots to talk about Ezra. But before we can do that you need to clear the air with Robert first" That's when Robert stood up and extended his hand, "We need to talk Ezra"

Ezra looked at his hand before looking back at Aria, "What's going on?" he finally spoke and that's when Aria could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Please, just give Robert five minutes"

Looking Aria in the eyes he finally agreed before Grace got up from the couch and took Aria's arm as they walked out. Robert offered a seat to Ezra as he took one himself.

"I know you and I have a lot of baggage. Ezra, I never forgave you for what you did-"

"I haven't done anything," He argued, "It wasn't my fault that we fell out of friendship because you got jealous" he greeted his teeth, "India, she never met anything to me. I know what you think, but nothing really happened until a few years ago." He told the truth, "I-I'm in love with Aria, I always have been and I always will."

Robert felt stupid at that moment, "I just thought that you and India were cheating behind my back"

'No," Ezra told him as he waved his hand in the air, "India, she loves you man. The summer that I came here, India asked me for a favor. So we took a walk and she asked me if I, in anyway could help you out with your family. We knew you needed help and your family was too proud to take anything." Ezra admitted, "I told my father and he said that he already knew about the situations. He pulled a few strings with the bank and your father agreed. The Fitzgerald's name means nothing when it comes to this farm. Your parents only wanted the best for you!"

"She went to you for help?" Ezra nodded, "She really loved me?"

Ezra nodded once again, "The real reason she finally broke it off with you was because she couldn't handle you pressuring her about me and her. She wanted to get rid of it"

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I guess my ego got in the way and-"

"Hey," Ezra stopped him, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry, that I let you go on and on thinking that I stole India away from you. I guess, I guess when you started to throw rage at me, I wanted to push it further" there was a pause as the two boys joined hands in pleasure. Ezra was happy to push one problem aside and he couldn't have been more than grateful that he did it with a clam manner.

Robert could hear Aria and Grace walking back into the living room. Aria had the bags that she came with yesterday evening in her hands and a smile graced her lips. "I see everything is back to normal?"

Robert rolled his eyes, "Yes, Thank you!"

Aria smirked with a raised eyebrow "And everything you said last night?" she questioned referring to his comment about Ezra being a jerk.

"Aria, I haven't a clue of what you're talking about" he laughed and walked over to her, "Thank you. I needed to let go"

Aria hugged him back, "Yes you did." She pulled away from him, "And now it's my turn."

LINE BREAK

Ezra opened the back door for Aria allowing her to place her belongings in it before opening the passenger door for her to get in. He turned to wave Grace and Robert off before getting into the driver seat and starting up the car.

Aria stayed silent and waited till they pulled out of the Davis farm to even look at Ezra. He hadn't said a word to her since they walked to the car together and he wondered why? Looking towards his right hand she furrowed her brow before asking, "What happened?" Ezra turned to her for a brief moment and stopped the car at the entrance of the Davis farm; "To your hand" she clarified

Sucking in a deep breath and then letting it out Ezra looked Aria in the eyes, "I hit Wesley last night." Aria opened her mouth to speak but he continued "We got into a verbal conversation about what happened to you and things got heated. I was drunk to a certain point and I couldn't handle what he said. Because it was true, he told me the truth and I punched him in the face"

Aria shook her head as she blinked rapidly, "I don't know what to tell you"

"Then don't say anything. Just tell me the damn truth Aria," Ezra spoke firmly, "I need to know if there is a feature here between us. I need to know that I'm not wasting my time here."

Aria looked at him with death eyes, "Do you feel like you're wasting your time?" she blurted, "Because that's exactly what I thought when you brought me here. That's exactly what I thought when you ignored me for two days, and thought it was right when you slept with me after sleeping with India." Aria shouted, "I'm done with this bull shit Ezra," she sighed, "I'm done."

Ezra let out a breath as he placed the car in drive. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. But if that's it he wasn't planning on fighting it anymore. He only wanted to see her happy. After a few moments Ezra nodded his head to himself whispering a word for Aria, "Fine"

**I will try and get the next chapter up soon. Its written and ready to go, but I have a few things going on and we're trying to stock up on supplies for this hurricane that will be coming at the end of the week. So many things, too little time.**

**Hopefully, I can update on Wednesday. Before said, hurricane hits. Take care everyone! Muah!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm going to say I am sorry in advance if you don't like this chapter. I too thought back and said 'if I was a reader I would be upset' but then again it has to happen for it to flow the way I want it too. **

**Thanks those of you who are keeping up with this story. **

**I am posting this a day before the hurricane is supposed to hit. Actually I have about 12 hours before it'll get here and I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for too long.**

**As soon as I know what's going on and if I still have power I will update ASAP I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little liars**

Ezra pulled up to the house and automatically parked and got out. To say you could cut tensions with a knife was a lie. He finally gotten the answers to his many questions and he didn't like the outcome. He didn't like the fact that Aria was so willing and easily able to give up on what they had.

Slamming the car door shut Ezra turned on his heel when he heard a car pulling up behind them. Smirking to himself he looked at the woman in front of him not daring to take a look at Aria as she got out of the car. He walked up to India full force and kissed her right on the mouth. Letting their lips linger for that brief moment he could feel Aria's eyes on them. He took India's waist and gave a little squeeze as he tried his best to make Aria regret even giving up.

Pulling away he smiled and gave India a little wink before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. The wedding was to be held in the field out back and the reception was to follow. Considering Ezra was already dressed and ready to go the last thing he had to do was grab the wedding rings from his room and have the time of his life.

Aria stood next to the car as tears rolled down her cheeks staining her perfectly done makeup. Taking her things out of the car Aria walked into the house when a few more cars pulled up. Not turning around to see them she walked directly towards the door that lead downstairs but was stopped as she reached the doorknob.

"I'm glad your back Aria," Rachel told her, "is everything okay now?"

Aria just nodded her head and opened the door not wanting Rachel to see her face. Only the thoughts of wanting to get out of that house flooded her mind.

Reaching the room Aria heard voices and stopped short of the last landing, "What was that?" she heard India ask, "Was that Aria?'

Ezra let out a groan, "She doesn't want me" he threw something down and Aria jumped as the book came sliding next to her, "She hates me and I can't take it anymore. She called our situation bull shit."

Aria looked down and knitted her eyebrows as she picked up the book, "Well, how do you think this situation looks Ezra" India inquired. Aria peeked out from around the corner and looked at Ezra as he paced the floor "You've lied to her repeatedly since she got here. When was the last time you told her the truth?"

Aria watched as Ezra licked his lips and fixed his cufflinks. He let out a breath and shook his head, "Aria's done. There is nothing else I can do."

"You can tell her the truth." India spoke loudly, "tell her!" she pointed with determination. Aria took that last speech as her cue to hide and she ran up the stairs and out the door.

Aria rounded the corner and heard the door close behind her before she looked at Rachel who was in the kitchen with the catering company. Rachel looked at Aria and noticed her run down makeup. "What happened?"

LINE BREAK

The wedding was as beautiful as Aria ever imagined it would be. Star lights lighten up the party, the center pieces were to perfection and Aria had to admit that Helen's dress was beyond beautiful.

The ceremony wasn't as long as Aria thought it would be. It was short and to the point and she wasn't sure half the time where her head was at. She could picture herself and Ezra up there speaking their own vows and that scared her. How can she care about someone so much after everything they've done to you? She couldn't get the imagine of Ezra and India together.

As much as she argued with Rachel about being there; Aria ended up losing. To Aria's dismay, Rachel can be very persuasive when she wants to be.

Sipping her cocktail as Aria watched Ezra from her table. She wondered why Ezra all of a sudden iced her out completely.

"Here" Wesley said taking a seat next to her placing another cocktail in front of her, "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that" Aria smiled, "How's your lip?"

"It'll heal" Wesley laughed, "You want to dance?"

Aria tilted her head towards Ezra and India, "You think that's wise?"

Wesley followed Aria's gaze and then reached for her hand, "He's just upset that you turned him down,"

"You, you're defending him?" Aria asked shocked, "Even after what he did to you?"

Wesley shrugged, "He's my brother Aria, and I did slap a few hurtful words at him."

Aria looked down trying to feel some type of remorse, "I don't want to be here." She looked up at Ezra and India as they laughed, "It's not fair"

Wesley let go of Aria's hand and placed a friendly kiss to her temple, "I'm sorry"

LINE BREAK

The song ended and India excused herself. Ezra looked over towards the table just in time to see Wesley giving Aria an apologetic smile as he kissed her near her temple. Ezra flared his nostrils as he stalked back to the table and harshly moved his chair. Sitting down Aria looked at Ezra with a confused look and then went back to her drink.

"Are you having fun?" Ezra spoke to her for the first time that night, "Enjoying your time here" Aria stayed quiet as she looked anywhere but at him, "Are you too good for me now? Lost your voice"

Squeezing her eyes shut Aria got up from the table and felt Ezra grab her arm. She looked down at his hand and then at him, "What?"

"How could you do this to me?" Ezra asked her causing a few guest to look at them, "I've given you everything and you-" he paused feeling a little stupid for asking her at what's supposed to be a celebration.

"I don't think this is the time and place to have this Ezra," Aria took her arm back, "Your date is coming back" she looked at India as she flashed a smile and sat down next to Ezra.

Ezra watched as Aria walked away and then looked at India who smiled at him, "I told you to tell her the truth"

Rolling his eyes Ezra told her to 'shut up' before taking back his drink and following the direction that Aria just walked to.

Aria walked over towards the staging area as she spotted Riley. He greeted her over and embraced her in a hug as he introduced her to a few of the band mates.

"So, how do you know Riley?" Cathy asked as she bent down to grab a microphone

"We met during a college tour" Aria winked at Riley.

"Aria here," Riley placed an arm around her shoulder, "Has an amazing voice" he commented, "Maybe we should get you up on stage!"

"Yeah right," Aria pushed him away, "Fat chance for that"

Cathy stood up and looked at them, "What do you sing Aria?"

"I don't"

"Seriously Aria," Riley argued, "What would it take for you to activate your little voice?"

"Really?" Aria turned around to see Lynn and her kids playing around, "I don't feel like it."

"Yeah, smart choice," Riley rolled his eyes, "I want to book gigs not send them running"

Cathy and Aria both slapped Riley on each arms before they all broke out in laughter. Ezra rounded the corner of the stage and saw the trio laughing. He paused his steps before shaking his head and walking over towards them, "Riley," He stuck out his hand, "Thank you for coming."

Riley nodded his head, "Thank you for having us." He took his hand back and looked at the time, "The DJ should be done within a few minutes and then the band will be ready to go."

Ezra just smiled and looked over at Aria, "I need to talk to you." Aria nodded not wanting to cause a scene "I will see you all later" Aria told them as she stalked off into a secluded area.

Crossing her arms over her chest Aria looked up at Ezra who never once met her gaze. She wondered what he wanted from her this time. She wondered if he would actually tell her the truth or more lies.

Sticking his hands in his pockets Ezra kicked a few rocks before looking at the party, "What happened between us?" he asked softly afraid that he if spoke firmly she would run, "We would on top of the world"

"You lied to me Ezra" Aria said dropping her arms, "I defended you, I gave myself to you and you betrayed me."

Folding in his lips Ezra cursed in his mind, "I know I screwed up, I know that." He froze as he saw India looking over at them.

"What is she to you Ezra?" Aria asked when she saw what or who he was looking at, "What am I? I know you lied to Robert, I know you've been keeping something from me. Why am I here?"

Hesitantly Ezra shifted from foot to foot before speaking, "I don't know Aria" Aria maneuvered her way in front of him, "Why can't' you tell me the truth Ezra? What are you afraid of?"

"Look at me" Aria demanded, "Why-"

"I'm trying. But I know once I look at you I'm going to fall apart." He cut her off, "I'm sorry."

"Okay," Aria bit her lip with a laugh escaping, "Keep lying then." And with that Aria turned away from him and headed back to the staging area where Riley was now introducing the band.

LINE BREAK

Ezra found himself in a wondering mind. He couldn't even look Aria in the eyes knowing that she knew that he was lying. Even after so many years it was like she still knew him, or of him.

Taking back his beer he looked at the crowded wedding party and wondered where Aria could be. He had been at least three hours since he last spoke or even seen her.

Eric patted Ezra's back as he sat down next to him, "People are starting to take off. You should go make your rounds," he told him, which only earned a nod from Ezra. "Are you okay? To think about it I haven't seen you on the dance floor."

Shaking his head and then leaning back into his chair Ezra spoke, "I'm not in the mood."

"Aria?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and no I don't want to talk about it" he took a sip of his beer and looked over at him father, "It's your wedding day and I don't want to lay my drama on you!"

Smiling Eric hugged his oldest son, "That's what I'm here for. Now talk to me Ezra"

Aria and Riley sat back enjoying the music and trying to catch up. Every so often Helen would come over to them and request a song, or the kids would come running towards the stage and they would have to remind them not to play around the staging area. Especially the back considering there were a lot of electrically wires.

"So, Cathy is your girlfriend huh?" Aria smiled with a smirk in her tone, "I knew it."

Riley made a sour face, "How?"

Shrugging her shoulders she answered, "It was the way the two of you acted around each other. I mean, I see love there!" she bumped him, "I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Aria," Riley gushed jokingly, "What about you and Mr. Millionaire?' Aria rolled her eyes, "I know there's something going on" Giving Riley a look she bit her lip. "Tell me. I want to know how you and Ezra Fitzgerald got involved"

Aria stayed silent for a few seconds and then she answered, "Remember the reason why I went to Syracuse?" Riley nodded, "Yeah, because of som-"He cut himself off, "That was him?" He stood up and looked around the stage to see Ezra talking to him father, shaking his head, "You know that ticket still stands."

Aria laughed out loud with a little snort, "As much as I would love that I don't think that would be smart."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Riley looked around the party, "I guess people are starting to leave"

Aria looked around and shrugged, "It's getting late"

Riley looked up at his band before smiling down at Aria, "You want to make a statement?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked him confused

"I have an idea" Riley took her hand and pulled her along. He picked up a microphone and tapped it a few times. The song that Cathy was singing had just finished and Riley went up the stairs to say that they were going to take a few minute breaks. Running back to Aria he took a confuse Cathy with him "Aria's going to sing with you!"

"What?" Cathy and Aria both exclaimed, "Are you high?" Aria asked laughing, "I am not going up there!"

"You told me you were leaving tonight" Riley arched an eyebrow, "I have a song in mind that would get his attention. You're leaving anyway, so why not make a splash?"

Cathy smiled with wide eyes, "I'm in. I don't know what's going on but I love this idea."

Aria let out a little laugh before looking up on stage, "What song?"

LINE BREAK

Riley looked around the area ready to push Ezra's limit. He knew that Aria was a once chance deal and knew that Aria was worth fighting for. After hearing about what happened Riley wanted to just through conflict in his face. But he knew that would sit too well and on the spot thought of this idea.

As Cathy got ready and listened to the lyrics over and over again, he pulled Aria on the side and thought he should tell her the truth, "Hey," Aria smiled, "What's up?"

"Are you ready for this?" He questioned helping her with the ear piece, "Because I don't know if this is smart anymore!"

Aria looked at him quizzically, "Do you want me to back out? Because this is your idea"

Licking his lips Riley finished what he was doing and took down of her hands, "I don't want to push you. And the real reason I asked was because I know my band sucks." He looked down, "I really need a pick me up"

"What are you talking about?"

Looking her in the eyes, "My band is great don't get me wrong. But the only reason we got this gig was because I overheard Helen and my parent talking. She never wanted us and he told her that it was them or nothing." He looked down ashamed, "I know why people are leaving, and it's not because of them. But it's because this isn't really their music. They usually play rock n roll, or R&B. This soft music is something Helen put together."

"Hey," Aria graced his cheek, "You want your style music to be heard?"

"That's all I ever wanted for them" he admitted, "But we have to play what the client wants."

Aria nodded understanding everything he was trying to say. "I will help you. You know some times you just have to put your foot down and say, 'hey, this is what we're playing. Like it or not" she smiled gracefully, "Now," she took the microphone back from him, "Let's go make a dramatic statement."

"Are you sure?

"Positive. I need to do this."

Fixing his suit Riley went over to the table where Eric, Ezra, and India now sat. Bracing himself for a different approach Riley smiled as he took a seat next to India and took the olives out of her martini. "Yummy!" India laughed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Eric Fitzgerald asked, "Your choice of music is pristine"

Riley gave him a curt nod, "Thank you, sir' He looked over at Ezra who was now looking at Riley skeptically, "Ezra,"

"Riley," Ezra huffed annoyed, "Aren't you supposed to be back there" he pointed towards the stage

Riley looked over to the stage and got a little nod from Cathy before smiling, "You know, not that I'm complaining and all this party is amazing." He eyed everyone at the table, "I just thought the whole reason everyone thought about leaving this party was because it was boring. So, Aria and I thought why not make a splash. Do something different"

"What are you talking about?" India asked, "Think this party is amazing"

"India," Eric spoke up, "What kind of splash?" he looked around the crowd, "Because I couldn't agree more." He chuckled which caused Ezra to tilt his head back as he looked over at Helen, "Honey, I love you and all. But I agree; this party is a little boring. There's too much slow dancing. No one is really enjoying themselves. And if Riley and Aria," He looked over at Ezra, "Think they can help liven up the room, why not give it a try?"

"Fine," Helen huffed, "It better be good." She snorted out, "Because we are paying you good money for well fun entertainment"

Riley stood up and grabbed the microphone from his coat jacket. "Can I have everyone's attention." He announced, "I want to congratulate Eric and Helen for a life of love and happiness." Everyone clapped and Ezra crossed his arms over his chest wondering what was going on. "Now, for the real party" Riley let out a breath as he sat back down and draped his arm over India's chair, "This is going to be sweet"

Cathy walked on stage as the band started to play the melody to the music. It started off as keys first. Adjusting herself Cathy smiled as the band started to pick it up a little. Then came Aria with the up beat…

_There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive  
But I just can't take a liar_

Aria sang as she walked up the stairs.

**_I was by your side 'til the very end  
'Til you pushed me in the fire_**

Aria then looked at Ezra as she connected the mic to it's stand. Continuing to sing with a nervous twitch she moved her eyes to the party and smiled into the words as she watched people get off their chairs and dance. An actually dance, not this slow nonsense but they actually having a good time.

**_I tried to believe you but something is wrong  
you won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on_**

Returning to stare to Ezra- Aria hoped that he wouldn't be set. With death thoughts roaming the back of her mind she tried to tell herself that this wasn't just for her, but for Riley too!

**_It's you and me against the world  
That's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me  
Then I'm afraid this is the end_**

**_Hurry up, hurry up  
if you ever really cared about me  
tell the truth, give it up  
you sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_**

Aria smiled widely into the lyrics as Cathy joined in with her. Who would have thought that even after a few minutes she would be able to pick it up? Releasing her French twist hair due as she got more into the song. Aria let her hair flow to her back giving her hair a little hair as she ran her finger through it-

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering_**

**_Now the seconds turn into minutes now  
But you won't give me an answer  
You can tell me this, you can tell me that  
But don't say you don't remember_**

**_'Cause I know you better than you know yourself  
So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well_**

**_It's you and me against the world  
That's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me  
Then I'm afraid this is the end_**

**_Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering_**

Ezra sucked in a breath of air unable to think at this moment. Looking over at his father who seemed to join into the music he laughed out loud. He never saw his father dance to a hip music. Shaking his head as he grabbed Helen's hand and lead her over to the dance floor Riley looked over at him and smirked.

Finally looking up at Aria as she danced around on stage and enjoyed herself, he felt his lips turn into a smile. He knew that this song was meant as a message, he just didn't know how much of a message until she kept singing.

**_I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now  
The best thing you can do for me is just spit it out  
I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now  
Stop, stop stuttering your words, it's only making you look worse_**

**_Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)_**

One thing he knew for sure after Aria had finished and left Cathy to start off into a new song. Was that he was up shit creek and for once in his life he never knew how to row without a paddle.

**Song is not mines if you didn't know, it's from Fefe Dobson- stutterin. I love that song and if you listen to it while your actually reading it it'll be better. I guess you need to hear the music to understand IDK. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**See you next time!**

**P.S Sorry for any mistakes I didn't proof read this chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

Aria made her rounds to the few people that she had meant during the wedding and thanked them for their time. Although she spent most of her time at the table; she was undeniable happy that those few guess-family actually made the time and introduced themselves to her.

She watched as Ezra soaked at the table she had once sat at. She watched as his eyes roamed the party, probably looking for her. But when he started up a conversation with India she had a frown to replace that once smirk she had so proudly held on her face.

Aria didn't know what she was thinking when trying to make that so called splash that Riley had urged her to do.

Walking around the party and excusing herself as they talked, Aria, finally made her way to the house. Opening the door that lead to Ezra's bedroom she walked down the many stairs that lead to the room.

Scanning the room Aria took all her things that she had left around. A few tops here and there and her favorite boots. Picking her suit case off the floor of the closet Aria started to pack her things.

This was the last straw for her and Ezra, and Aria felt like whatever they said or did. They would never get what they had back.

Changing her clothes into some tight skinny jeans and a loose fitting top Aria left the heels that she had on and placed the dress that she got from Grace's shop on a hanger and left it hanging in the closet. Taking a piece of paper off of Ezra's desk and a pen, she wrote a little note. It was plain and simple. _'I'm sorry we couldn't work things out.'_ It was pretty similar to what she had written years before.

Looking around the room as she exited once and for all she let out a few tears. Deep down she really had hoped for the best. Aria really wanted to see- eye to eye with Ezra. But how were they supposed to do that when everything they needed to uncover went wrong?

As she made her way towards the front door Aria turned her head at the sound of her name and closed her eyes when she saw none other than Wesley Fitzgerald himself. With his arm wrapped around some girl he whispered into her ear before kissing her near her temple and watched as she jogged upstairs.

Letting out a breath Wesley walked towards Aria and looked at her appearance, "What are you doing?"

Shaking her head Aria responded, "I'm leaving."

"I can see that." Wesley walked a few more feet towards her, "Why?"

"Wes," Aria let out a sigh, "Please, I don't want you in the middle of this"

"I kind of am" He rushed out, "I can't just let you leave and say I never saw anything" Wesley looked over his shoulder, "Why don't' you just stay? Work things out with my brother?"

Tucking a hair behind her ear Aria looked over Wesley's shoulder as she saw Rachel walk in. With an eye roll Aria mumbled "Great" and then opened the door, "You can tell Ezra whatever you want. But the truth of the matter is I can't stay here. I've been open about everything and the more Ezra holds back the more I want to slap him in the face." Rachel listened as Aria rambled on about the truth

"Where are you staying?" Rachel asked with her authority figure. "I just want to make sure you'll be okay!"

Nodding her head she answered, "I'm going to stay with my grandparents for a little while. I-I just don't want to go home. I need to figure a few things out"

Taking a pen off of the table near the phone, Rachel wrote down her number and handed it over to Aria, "Call me when you get there. Just so I know you made it safely." She went to give Aria hug, "Please call me"

"I will"

LINE BREAK

A few hours later as the party had finally died down Ezra looked around to see if he could find Aria. But to his dismay there was no sign of her.

Looking over towards the stage as the band rushed to put their things away and knock down he spotted Riley and Cathy laughing and kissing. Closing his eyes a bit he walked over to them. "Hey," He whispered, "Have you seen Aria?"

Both of them looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders, "Not since she sang, "Cathy was the first to speak. Ezra looked at both of them for a few seconds before Cathy spoke once again, "Thank you for having us."

Coughing a little and wiping his upper lip Ezra smiled, "No, thank you." He looked at Riley, "Are you sure you haven't seen Aria?" he questioned having that feeling in the pit of his stomach that they knew more than they let on.

"Nope," he smiled, "Maybe you should go look for her!"

Rolling his eyes Ezra opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when India grasped his forearm. "I need to talk to you!" she pulled him away and they both walked into the house. India sat down on one of the bar stools as she eyed Ezra up and down, "How are you feeling?'

"Drunk" he laughed and then in a serious tone he asked, "have you seen Aria? I can't find her anywhere"

Licking her lips India shook her head, "No," she creased her eyebrows, "Now that you mention I haven't seen her since she made that huge statement'

Rubbing the back of his neck Ezra turned on his heel and reached for a bottle of water, "Maybe she went to bed" he suggested and turned towards India once again, "I'm going to check on her"

Rachel reached the hallway in time to see Ezra heading downstairs. She braced herself feeling like the bad guy for having to deliver the news that she knew would break his heart even more.

Giving herself some time before following him. Rachel checked her phone to see that Aria had sent her a text an hour ago. Letting out a sigh of relief Rachel walked downstairs. She looked around to find Ezra scratching his head, "She's not here" she murmured softly, "Aria left"

Whipping his head around in one swift motion Ezra looked at Rachel in disbelief, "When?"

Arching her left eyebrow as she tilted her head, she answered, "Right after she sang to you!"

Ezra practically ran to the closet to see for himself. Knowing that he screwed up he would never have imagine that Aria would run away from him once again. Opening up the double doors Ezra rubbed his face when he saw no trace of her what so ever.

Her beautiful dress that she had worn to the wedding was hung up in the closet next to his suits. Walking over to the dress Ezra took it off the rack and walked back out to see Rachel, "Why didn't you stop her?" he asked frustrated, "We-"

"No one couldn't" she defended herself, "Aria's, mind was made up. Ezra believe it or not, you really haven't told Aria anything."

"I've told her a lot" Ezra said tossing the dress on his bed

"No you haven't" Rachel pointed as him, "Aria, she's told you so many things. Secrets and feelings of how she felt and you!" she screamed in a soft tone of voice, "Only told her that you loved her. That no matter what battle that you've gone through, you've only thought of her." She shook her head, "Where's the proof? Is it India? Is it the way you think your protecting her!" Ezra opened his mouth to speak but Rachel cut him off, "No, for once I am tired of listening to what you have to say. Ezra," Rachel huffed, "I want to see action. You need to stop and think about what your next move is before you actually think of doing it. Lately, this person standing right in front of me isn't the person that I've watched grow up. You used to be so caring and loving and now" Rachel pressed her lips together as tears threaten to fall, "I see a lost stranger asking for a reality check"

Choked up by what Rachel had just said Ezra stayed silent unable to say a word back to her. Closing his eyes and taking a seat next to his desk he opened them back up and continued to look down. After a moment he looked back up at Rachel, "You know I love you right?" Rachel asked sincerely causing Ezra to nod, "I only want the best for you. And-"she paused licking her lips, "I only want to see you happy. I hope you know that"

Sniffing back a little he let out a breath, "Yeah," he whispered, "I hear you!"

Rachel let out a breath before walking over to him and embracing Ezra in a hug. Lingering for a moment longer she pulled away, "Are you going to be okay?"

Shrugging his shoulder he replied, "I'll be fine" He assured her, "Thank you" he looked at his desk and picked up a piece of paper that genuinely had Aria's neatly hand writing on it. Finally, those held back tears that he had managed to hold back for so long spilled out. Realizing that he had really and utterly screwed up his one possible chance of getting Aria back was lost.

Crumbling the piece of paper in his hands he slammed his hand down, "This isn't the end. I refuse to accept it" He spoke firmly causing Rachel to step back. Ezra rose to his feet and paced the room with his hands on his hips. "You're absolutely right." He smirked, "I have been selfish. I really haven't given Aria any reason to take me back"

"That's not what I-"Rachel tried to speak but was cut off, "I'm going to show her who I am," Ezra stopped his step and looked at Rachel through his shiny sea blue eyes. "I'm going to show her!"

LINE BREAK

Aria sat in the car as they pulled up to her Grandparent's farm. She looked around only seeing limited light as the farm lite up from the bright moonlight.

Taking her seat belt off she was stopped by her uncle who grabbed hold of her elbow. Letting out a breath she turned towards him, "Thank you for picking me up."

He gave out a soft smile, "You know you could call me for anything Aria," he stated softly, "I will always be here for you!"

Giving her uncle a tender hug Aria proceeded to get out of the car. It was well past midnight when they arrived and she knew for a dear fact that her Grandparents were asleep.

Grabbing her things out of the car and heading up to the main house. She opened the door and smelt the fresh scent of bread. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and for once since arriving in Kentucky, she felt at home.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Her uncle said closing the door behind them. When Aria gave him a quizzical look he answered her eyes, "Being back here."

Aria nodded, "Yeah, but it's a good kind of weird." She whispered not wanting to wake anyone.

Taking a seat on the couch Aria propped her feet up on the coffee table and let out a yawn as she rested her head on the back of the couch. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked up at the ceiling and laughed silently to herself. "When-"she stopped herself from asking anything pertaining to Ezra. She wanted to forget about him for the time being.

"When what?" Her uncle asked taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing," She turned her head with a smile, "I'm just tired."

"Okay," he chuckled and sat up from his spot, "Here's what I think" He stood up completely and took the blanket from the chair, "I think that our lives are exactly the same." Aria looked at him confused, "We're both hopeless romantics waiting for our one true love"

Laughing Aria retorted, "I'm not waiting anymore." She dropped her feet, "I'm done waiting."

Tilting his head as he pulled Aria up from the couch, "I don't think you are. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, Aria. Believe me when I say, that you will find happiness again." He smiled and tilted Aria chin up so she was looking at him, "I have two beautiful daughters to prove that"

Aria pulled away from her uncle and shrugged, "But I don't have anyone"

"It may seem like that" he sprawled the blanket out on the couch and laid on it, "But you know that's not true. In time you will see everything differently."

As silence roamed the room Aria looked down at her uncle as he covered his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed. You can take my room for now." He removed his arm and smiled, "I'm pretty sure you don't want to lug all the way up the stairs and wake up your grandparent's?"

"Thank you!" she bent down and kissed his cheek, "Good night"

**I know it's short and you've all waited so long for this chapter. Thank you to all of those who's still following and reviewing my chapters. I love you for it and do hope you keep up with it.**

**Things are going to be rocky for a couple more chapter but it will look up. So I do hope you will continue to read on. **

**Please don't hesitant and review. I love hearing from all of you... **

**Next chapter should be posted later this week.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm posting this before I start my new weekend job. I'm excited but scared at the same time. **

**Thank you to those of you who are reviewing. I love you for that. I have also got some new followers and people who favored my story. So don't be shy to leave me a review.**

**Now, that I've shared a piece of me here is the next chapter...**

The following morning Ezra laid in bed looking up at the ceiling as if it was going to tell him the answers. He knew what had to be done but wanted another way out of it.

Stretching over for his phone as it rung he nearly fell off the bed thinking it was Aria calling. But in fact it was just Hardy telling him he was sorry for missing the wedding.

Taking a second look at the text he replied with a simple 'we need to talk' and pressed send. A few minutes later he replied with a time and place as Ezra realized it was an hour from now.

Getting out of bed he went to take a quick shower and change into something casual. A khaki shorts and grey shirt. Tying his laces he licked his lips as he reached over for his wallet. Looking around the room to see if he needed anything else he decided it was as good as it was going to get.

Upstairs his family hung around the kitchen as they waited for Ezra to walk up stairs. Eric sipped on his coffee, throwing a few pieces of his blue-burry muffin into his mouth. Looking over at the time he noticed it was nearing eleven and it wasn't like Ezra to get up this late.

"What did he say last night?" Eric asked Rachel as she placed another cup of coffee in front of him, "What are his plans?"

Rolling her eyes Rachel backed away from him, "I'm staying out of this"

Snorting into his coffee Eric placed it back on the counter and grabbed the dish towel off the chair, "I highly doubt that" he argued, "You were never one to keep your mouth shut"

Staring towards the entryway she looked at Helen who entered the kitchen, "Are you excited?"

Helen smiled while nodding her head, "I am, but Eric won't tell me where we're going!"

"Because I want it to be a surprise" He stood up to greet her, "But I promise you'll love it"

Just then Ezra walked into the kitchen to see his father and Helen lean in for a kiss. Frowning at the thought that he would never be with someone like that. Someone that he was totally in love with brought a new fear to him.

Letting out a cough he spoke, "I'm going out. Hardy wants to grab lunch" he turned to walk out when his father called him back. "What?" he shrugged not wanting to hear anymore, "I'm heading out"

"I think Hardy can wait a few minutes." Ezra retorted, "We need to talk"

"Can't we do this later?" He sighed, "I really don't feel like having this conversation with you"

"Helen and I are leaving. I want to make sure that you're going to be okay" he paused, "For the West Wing opening on Wednesday?" Ezra closed his eyes completely forgetting about the event, "You forgot right?" he laughed harshly, "Ezra, we've been working on this proj-"

"I'll take care of it." Ezra rushed out, "I have to go."

"Ezra-"Eric yelled out once again and met him in the hallway. Ezra stopped just short of the door to freedom and then turned around, "Aria will come around." Ezra shook his head, "Just give her space"

Not saying a word Ezra picked up the keys for the Lexus and walked out.

LINE BREAK

Aria had just woken up to a pair of happy eyes glaring down at her. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the light she smiled at the little girl who grinned from ear to ear. "Good morning" Aria greeted her little cousin, "What are you doing?"

"Dads slept on the couch," She giggled, "He told me there was a surprise sleeping in his room and not to tell grandma"

Aria sat up and twisted her back before turning back to her little cousin, "How are you Jasmine?"

Jasmine launched onto Aria and gave her a full hug, "I've missed you!" she cried, "You promised you'd write again and you never did"

Aria frowned as she hugged her back, "I'm sorry." She rubbed her back, "I've just been so busy and lost lately"

Jasmine pulled away, "Are you better now?"

Giving her a tender smile she nodded, "I'm getting there"

Hearing laughter out in the kitchen Aria and Jasmine turned their heads and giggled. They both could hear Aria's uncle-Jasmine's father telling them about a small unfaithful joke.

Getting out of bed Aria grabbed the flannel shirt that hung behind the door and threw it on. She then opened the door and allowed Jasmine to go out first before letting out a yawn and following in suit.

"So, I have to get the ne-" Aria's uncle started when all of a sudden they heard glass breaking, "What?" he asked his mother as he turned to follow her gaze. "Aria," She yelled out in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too Grandma" She smiled and went to hug her, "How've you been?" She asked pulling away and picking up the dish towel so she could pick up the fallen coffee cup.

"Better now!" She grinned bending down to Aria's level, "How are you?"

Aria stood up and opened up the door to the trash can and threw away the broken glass, "I'm good." She stuttered, "I'm actually on vacation for a little while. I was staying with a friend and thought I'd come here for the reminder of my stay" she looked up at her grandmother, "If that's okay?"

Nodding her head she replied, "I would have kidnapped you earlier if I knew you were here!" she narrowed her eyes, "I'm so happy to see you"

"I'm happy to be here"

LINE BREAK

Ezra and Hardy found themselves back at Hardy's house watching the local sports channel. It wasn't something they were used too considering that they were always working.

"So" Ezra smiled, "How nervous are you?" Just hours earlier Ezra found out that Hardy's wife are pregnant. It was the whole reason why they missed the wedding. "I know you're nervous." He chuckled

Hardy shook his head, "I'm beyond nervous" He chuckled, "but excited at the same time"

Nodding his head Ezra looked down at his phone hoping to hear from Aria. He had sent her text after text and few messages asking her to call him. Hardy removed his eyes from the television and looked over at his broken friend. During lunch he managed to avoid the topic of Aria. When Ezra had first arrived Hardy questioned where Aria was. Ezra only gave a simple response and said she had to leave.

Ezra looked up from his phone after sending another text message and saw that Hardy was staring him down. He gave a half smile and said, "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks" Hardy looked up from Ezra to see Katie-Ann coming into the sitting area, "I thought you two could use some fresh refreshments" she winked at Ezra and went to sit down next to Hardy, "It's really nice out. You want to go for a drive later?" she asked Hardy with a peck to the lips.

"Actually, "Ezra stood up, "Thanks for the distraction and all but I should really get going" He picked up his keys and juggled it in his hands, "I still have a speech to prepare and I really don't know what I'm going to say"

Hardy nodded knowing not to argue, "I'll see you on Wednesday" Katie-Ann moved away from him so he could walk Ezra to the door. Opening the door Ezra felt a warm hand on his shoulder "I know you had a plan to get Aria back and it back fired." He stated, "But maybe it's time to move on"

Cracking his neck Ezra replied, "Not likely," he turned to leave but then stopped short when hitting the last step. He turned back towards Hardy, "Who would have thought you'd get married before me. Who would have thought that you'd be the one starting a family?"

Hardy smirked, "I'm just lucky, Ezra"

Laughing to himself Ezra rolled his eyes, "I know I messed up with Aria. I know that, but I never expected her to leave."

"I'm sure if it's meant to be. I'm sure she'll come around and you'll finally be able to get what you want." Hardy waved, "I'll see you on Wednesday"

Ezra gave a short wave back, "Yeah, I'll see you!"

LINE BREAK

Aria was greeted with family the second she showed her face. It was a warm welcome and to her dismay it was like she never left. Cassie, Aria's cousin was the most ecstatic to see her. With giggles and deep conversations Aria was now helping Cassie plan her 17th birthday.

Usually when kids grow up they dream about getting their first car and showing it off to their friends. But Cassie wasn't like any other teenager. All she had ever asked for was a horse; but not just any horse a Clydesdale. It has been her dream ever since she was five when she first saw the Coke Cola commercial during the Superbowl.

Aria walked around the farm and to the barn. Opening the door Aria was greeted with a few ranch hands and her grandfather who seemed more than happy earlier that morning. Now he seemed tense and upset at something.

Walking up to his side she heard him take a deep breath and let out his frustrations. He then turned to his oldest grandchild beside him, "Aria," he gasped, "What are you up too?"

"Nothing," she answered confused, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he answered short and when Aria narrowed her eyebrows he smiled, "I just had to let a few ranch hands go. Apparently they've been slacking a lot more than I thought" he gestured towards one of the horses, "This is one of our newest additions, Shirley. She has cancer and your grandmother thought it was a good idea to let out her final days here" Aria smiled at the thought "The three ranch hands that I had just let go were the ones that I put in charge here. Apparently they've been selling off the medications and making a profit off of it."

"Wow," Aria whispered, "Is there anything I can do to help with-"

"Aria," her grandfather pulled her in for a hug, "We are more than able to pay for new medications. It was just the principal of the matter." He pulled away, "Shirley," he announced, "she's living her last few days here and we just wanted to make her comfortable"

"What did the Vet say?"

Shrugging his shoulders he saw Cassie behind Aria, "That her days are limited. There isn't anything they can do. It was either put her down or let her be in God's hands. When her time is up, she'll let go!"

Cassie now stood beside them and listened to the last of their conversation before their grandfather moved away to get to work. "It's hard to see them like this" Cassie spoke as she gave Shirley a little pat down, "And we hate it when we can't do anything about it. But that's life right?"

Smiling Aria agreed, "I know what you mean"

They stayed silent before Cassie spoke again, "Are you dating anyone?"

Aria laughed out loud and turned on her heel to head out of the barn. Soon Cassie followed and asked, "You are aren't you? Who is he?"

"I actually just broke up with someone." Aria turned slightly as they made their way back up to the house, "We've been together for five years!"

"Wow," Cassie exclaimed, "So why aren't you together now?"

"It's complicated," she rushed out and opened the screen door for her, "We weren't seeing eye to eye. I want kids and he doesn't" she smiled, "I want marriage and he purposed not wanting to lose me"

"Wait" she placed a hand on Aria's forearm, "Are we talking about that Steven guy? I remember you saying something about him"

Nodding Aria pondered over the memories of her and Steven, "Yeah"

"I hope I find true love" Cassie giggled plopping down on the couch, "I dated a guy secretly for about three months. When I found out he only wanted to have sex with me I broke it off" she frowned and shrugged her shoulders, "It's not what I want. I want to have sex when I'm married and I want to be able to call it love. I don't want to be one of those teenage parents."

"Cassie" Aria spoke in a soft tone, "I'm glad that you have your properties set for you. I see it every time, although I don't condone those types of situations. You can't help but believe they're real."

Letting out a sigh, "Sometimes I feel so bad for them" she licked her lips, "Sex, it's supposed to be a mature and real thing. Not something you do because you feel in the mood for it."

"Sometimes your body can't help but want that adrenaline"

Cassie shook her head, "But your heart should be the one talking." She debated, "I know that it happens every day and I know that it's real" she retorted, "But I can never see myself being one of them."

"I'm glad," Aria smiled tenderly, "I hope you find someone that shares the same morals as you." Aria looked down at her fingers as she chipped the nail polish off, "I thought I had one of them."

"Steven?"

"No," Aria whispered and then let out a sigh, "I met him in Rosewood. We actually dated for nearly two years before I found out that it was all a lie"

"What'd he do?"

"it was nothing," Aria wiped her face thinking about the time that she found out about the book, "We broke up and I left" she embellished a little and looked over at the time, "I'm really tired. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?"

"Sure" Cassie looked over at the time to notice it was still early, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Aria stood up, "I guess the week's events are finally catching up to me. I'm just going to get settled in."

"Alright" Cassie smiled, "If you need anything I'm right next door."

Aria nodded and made her way towards the stair case, "Hey," she called out causing Cassie to look up from her lap, "I'm happy that you're saving yourself for marriage. They're not many women that do that anymore"

"I'm sure there are plenty" Cassie returned, "We just haven't met them"

"Good night"

"Good evening" she joked causing Aria to laugh as she went up the stairs. The truth behind all that talk was she thought it was Ezra that she'd be spending her life with. But now she wasn't so sure.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the second time I'm uploading this. I'm not sure what's going on and why you can't read it. But if this works for you, then thank you and if it doesn't then I'm guessing you'll see this message when FF is working properly... **

The following few days Ezra and Hardy stood at the new Hospital's new Cancer ward. It was a project that Eric really wanted to see through. Over the course of three years Ezra had watched his father and the team raise money and come up with the new West wing. And now when all the glory was done his father wasn't the one giving the speech.

Ezra watched with intense eyes as the crowd around him became bigger. Mostly the hospital staff and their families along with the few business men and woman that helped push this building along.

As Ezra gave his speech that he had come up with he thought for a split second that he had seen Aria in the crowd. Shaking that thought aside he introduced the head chief of the hospital and passed on the Microphone.

Stepping down from the stand he shook hands with a few members of the board and made his rounds. As he turned the corner of the wing to head on over to the children side he stopped. He knew he had a few drinks but it wasn't that much to make him see things. And right then and there he was seeing Aria.

Robert and Grace appeared out of the same room that he thought Aria went in and watched as they had a deep conversation. Once Grace had turned her head and saw Ezra standing there watching them she gave him a little wave.

For the last couple of days he had stopped calling Aria. Ezra thought that if she really wanted to talk to him then she will. Sending Emails, text messages and voicemails just wasn't doing the trick. He had to think outside the box.

"Hey," Hardy said handing him a cup of nonalcoholic wine, "Great speech"

Rolling his eyes Ezra turned to face him. With his back down turned towards Robert and Grace he spoke, "I'm going crazy here."

"What do you mean?" Hardy questioned confusedly, "I thought you were already a slight whack job"

"Hardy," Ezra said with a sigh, "I'm being serious here"

Hardy nodded his head and then took a sip of his drink thinking thing through, "Look, I wasn't going to say anything because I promised."

"Like what?" Ezra cut him off

"About Aria," Hardy mumbled, "I've seen her. She's still here."

"What?" he exclaimed, "And you promised her you wouldn't say anything?" he fumed, "I thought you were my friend?"

"I am" Hardy rubbed his head a little, "Look; she's staying with her grandparent's."

"Where did you see her?"

Hardy looked around as a group of kids walked past them. He held his breath for a few seconds and then proceeded to talk, "Remember that horse that Katie-Anne's family is selling?" He asked causing Ezra to nod, "Well, her cousin Cassie brought Aria to the farm. When Katie-Anne and I went over there on Monday, I saw her."

Looking at him in confusion Ezra asked, "So, Aria wants to buy a horse?"

"No," Hardy drawled out, "Cassie's birthday is coming up on Friday. Apparently she wanted a Clydesdale since she was a little girl. The in-laws agreed to keep the horse until Friday. But if Cassie can't come up with the rest of her share; then they're selling the horse." He explained,

Ezra stayed silent as they were approached with a few business partners. Dropping the subject of what happened and where Aria was Ezra made his way over to India. She handed over his notes from his father and read through them.

As hours passed Ezra looked up and knitted his eyes as he thought he saw Aria once again. For the last four hours he has been seeing glimpses of her around the hospital.

"Are you ready to go?" India asked grabbing her bag from the table they were at, "My feet are killing me"

Ezra gave a half smile, "Yeah, I'm ready" he announced getting up from the table and picking up his phone. Taking a look at it he licked his lips and button up the few loose buttons and then placed his hand on the small of her back.

Both of them bid their farewell as they headed down to the lobby and out the front doors where the limo was waiting for them. Hardy had left a couple of hours ago saying that he and Katie-Anne had something important to do.

Sitting back in their chairs as the limo driver took off Ezra started to undo his tie while India started to take off her shoes. Both letting out a breath of air, they both turned towards each other with a small laugh.

"When are you leaving?" India asked taking a water bottle and passing one to Ezra.

"Friday, I think" he said hesitantly, "I'm really not sure"

"And Aria?" she questioned, "have you spoken to her?"

"No," he flatly spoken, "She's not returning my calls."

India snorted, "I wonder why" she rolled her eyes, "I told you to tell her the truth"

"I'm not going to tell her the truth, India. She will explode and I will never forgive myself"

"Well," she placed her water bottle in the cup holder of the door, "It was a mistake Ezra. And to think that we actually make an amazing couple," she laughed and pointed to herself, "Who could blame her" Ezra shook his head not wanting to hear anything of the sort from her. "Look, it was a mistake Ezra. We both weren't thinking. I know if I could I would make Robert see that I was totally wrong. Believe me"

"Have you tried?" Ezra mumbled

"Of course I did" Ezra turned his attention to her, "Two years ago, when we were just doing the ground breaking for the children's wing. I asked him for another chance and he told me to drop dead. I tried again today, just to see if we could talk and I couldn't even get two feet near him."

"He apologized." Ezra admitted, "For past years. But I kind of think that he did it for Aria and it wasn't truly an apology." He let out a breath, "You should have told Robert about the abortion and not me. You should have told Robert that you were pregnant and wanted to move on."

Nodding her head India thought about to that day, "I couldn't and I wanted you to help me"

"You just wanted my help because of my family name. India, you knew that we had resources that would keep your name quiet and I can't believe at the age of 15 I did that for you." He exclaimed, "You know when I was 18 I got someone pregnant or a least at the time I thought I did." India wiped her tears, "My mother paid her off and I never found out about him until he was 7. I blamed everyone, even Aria for what happened."

"What?"

Smiling Ezra nodded, "Aria and I were together at the time and I blamed her because she knew about it." He let out a harsh laugh, "I left, I went to see my son and then Aria and Wesley ended up together." India opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, "It turned out that Malcolm wasn't even my child. It turned out that Maggie cheated on me and that child wasn't even mines. It was too late Aria and I had already broken up because of Malcolm and me needing a job. But I guess I pushed Aria away."

"Hey," India stroked his arm, "Aria is very lucky to have someone like you in her life. If she was able to move on from you," she shrugged, "Then that's her fault. You need to learn how to move on and be with someone who is willing to give you just as much"

They stayed silent for a few moments. Ezra thought back to those moments that he spent with Aria. He knew that if he was to move on now, he would never get her back.

Aria loved someone who could pushed her, but if you pushed her a little too much she would push back and never speak to you. Having Ella's comment about _'If she's hurt and wants to shut you out. You could die of frost bite'_ replaying in his mind over and over. He knew that Aria just needed space to cool down.

"I love her India," he brushed back his hair, "And I don't want to let go!"

"I understand that," she moved closer to him, "But sometimes, you can't get what you want"

Ezra tilted his head towards her. "You obviously haven't known me very long"

LINE BREAK

Aria jumped up from her spot at the counter the second the buzzing started on the oven. All day long she felt out of reach from everyone and felt as if she didn't know where she belonged.

It was nearing dinner time and she thought she'd make something that would benefit everyone. Lasagna, with fresh leaf lettuces and wine for the adults and soda or juice for the kids and Aria even threw in some fresh baked cookies for a desert. It wasn't something that she did all the time but felt like she could really use some family time before she went home.

With Cassie's party on Friday and her week coming to an end; Aria thought this could be the first family dinner with her grandparent's that she had in a long time.

Upon hearing the front door open a foots steps following that Aria turned on her heal and smiled as Cassie, Jasmine and her Uncle walked into the kitchen, but frowned when realizing that they were carrying a few boxes of pizza.

"Wow," Cassie smiled, "You cooked?"

Aria awkwardly nodded, "Well I know that the Grandparent's had that meeting across town and I didn't want them rushing back. So I thought I'd just throw something together" she tucked back her hair, "But if you'd like" she gestured towards the pizza, "We could eat that"

"No, No" her Uncle placed the boxes down, "We could have both. Pizza and Lasagna goes great together"

Jasmine ran to Aria's side and hugged her leg, "I've missed you!" she smiled, "I wish you could have picked me up from school"

Aria rubbed the back of her head, "Thanks"

"So, where is everyone?" Cassie asked taking the boxes into the dining area, "I thought everyone would have been home by now?

"They called, apparently there's traffic." Aria told them, "They should be here for another few minutes but said to go ahead and eat." She placed the salad down on the table and then went back for drinks, "So how was the hospital?"

Cassie popped a few pieces of lettuce into her mouth before speaking, "Long, this guy talked nonstop and then when it was over, he passed on the talking to someone else that talked longer than him. So I ended up playing with one of the children in their room"

Aria smiled, "SO it went well?"

"Totally, I know what I want to do and I'm not afraid to get there" she winked at her father who shook his head, "What?"

"Nothing," He held his hands up in defends, "I know you will get everything you want"

"Even my horse?

"How much have you come up with?" he questioned, "Because remember I'm only giving you-"

"Five-grand I remember" she rolled her eyes, "But dad, you really didn't think that I could come up with that kind of money in three months, now could you?"

"If it's something you really want, you could" he retorted, "Do I need to remind you about the first truck I have ever own?"

Nodding her head with yet another eye roll Cassie mumbled, "Yeah, you worked day and night and was still able to buy what you wanted."

"Yes," he smiled, "Cassie, you still have a couple of days. I'm sure it will happen."

"Dad," Cassie let out a sigh, "I'm five grand short. Now if you see a miracle somewhere please tell me. I would love to get to know them"

"Can't help you with that" he winked at her, "Now let's enjoy dinner and hope tomorrow will bring on new miracles"

**I know it wasn't much but I hope you'll comment anyway. **

**Thank you for your support in this story and the reviews, I love those reviews. I live off of them. *wink*wink***

**Maybe I'll update tomorrow? Or the next day?**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy the rest of your week.**


	25. Chapter 25

******This is the second time I'm uploading this. I'm not sure what's going on and why you can't read it. But if this works for you, then thank you and if it doesn't then I'm guessing you'll see this message when FF is working properly...**

**I changed my mind and I'm updating another chapter. YES, TWO IN ONE DAY! So if you haven't read chapter 24 yet, then stroll down and click back a chapter. If you have then I want you to continue to read on.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Ezra laid on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to dead silence. Rachel was up stairs doing her own thing and everyone that was staying at the house had left. With nothing to do Ezra stared up at the ceiling and every so often would let out a loud grunt, or sigh.

He really wished that Aria was with him. He couldn't think about her doing her own thing when all he wanted was for her to be with him.

H knew of the mistakes that he made and wished for a reverse clock to change the time and take them back to when they were really happy. When they were a couple and would laugh about the stupidest things. He wished they were both in each other's arms and playing a game of tickles or something that would make them so close together.

Turning on his side her pulled the pillow next to him and gave it a hug. He could still smell Aria's fresh scent and he savored the moment. Thinking back to just a few days ago when Aria had actually slept in his room.

It was nearing two in the afternoon and he knew that he should be doing something a little productive, something that would get him out of bed and out into the real world.

With his father and Helen still gone, Ezra had lost the edge to even go into the office today to fill in for his father. He didn't want to have to put on a tie and play boss. So he called in sick.

Hearing a light knock on his door Ezra turned his head slightly and then turned his head back towards the wall when Rachel walked in. "I'm heading out soon" she told him, "I left some food in the oven for you in case you get hungry"

"Thanks" Ezra muttered and paid no attention as Rachel walked further into the room. Feeling the bed dip down Ezra let out another breath and focused on her as she tilted her head and noticed his sadness "I'll eat later"

Taking in Ezra's appearance Rachel shook her head, "I know you will" she replied softly, "Why don't you get out of the house for a while? Go have fun"

"No thanks," Ezra gave her a smile, "I'm fine right here"

Letting out a breath Rachel spoke, "I'm going to see Aria," Ezra turned his head back towards her, "It's her cousin's birthday today and their having a little party." She explained, "It doesn't start till six but I have a few errands to run"

Sitting himself up Ezra scratched his head, "Why would Aria invite you?" his voice harsh and laced with jealously

Pulling her head back in shock Rachel stood up, "We've been talking Ezra." Her voice firm, "You may not be talking with her and vice versa, but that doesn't mean I have to stop."

Knitting his eyebrows Ezra got off the bed, "She won't answer my calls!" he yelled frustrated, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't yell at me" Rachel fought back, "That is not my problem and I agree with Aria. I'm not going to be in the middle of this. You were a complete jerk to her."

With his heart racing and breathing heavy Ezra fought back, "At least I know whose side you're on." Rachel shook her head, "I can't believe you would choose Aria over me."

Rolling her eyes not wanting to go there Rachel headed for the door. But stopped and turned to face him before stepping out, "I've always been on your side Ezra. Through thick and thin I have watched everything you've done and stuck by you. Wrong or right. How can you say I'm on only her side?" she let out a tear, "I know you are hurting and all you want is Aria. But you have to respect the fact that you really hurt her." Ezra opened his mouth to speak feeling stupid for even blaming Rachel. He knew it wasn't her fault, "I have to go. I just wanted you to know where I was going to be in case I came home late."

LINE BREAK

Aria had just gotten a few tables from the shed when she saw her uncle and Jasmine pull up next to her. Looking at the time on her watch her frowned when she noticed it was still early. Usually, well this week Jasmine and Cassie came home together, unless Cassie was off volunteering or at the stable seeing how the baby Clydesdale was doing.

Jasmine came out of the car and coughed a few times as she tugged her backpack over her shoulder. Her uncle then came to her side and hoisted her up on his hip. Smiling at Aria he explained that she wasn't feeling too good and the school asked to pick her up. Apparently Jasmine had thrown up on herself and needed a change of clothes.

Feeling sorry for the little girl Aria assured her that she will be up later to see how she was doing.

Cassie had asked Aria to help out while she was at school and she agreed. It was her birthday and conspiring Aria had nothing to get her other than an envelope with some money in it she felt bad.

The party was to set at six and then apparently Cassie's friends were going to spend the night in the barn. She wanted some alone time with her friends seeing as soon enough they were all going to venture off into the real world soon.

Aria set the last table and chairs down and turned on her heel to head over to the main house. She had called Riley up yesterday to see if they were still in town. She wanted to know if they would be willing to play the party for a couple of hours. And to Aria's liking there were. Unfortunate they didn't have any other gigs for another few weeks and were looking for some rehearsal space; Aria upped and told them they could consider this party as one.

Aria picked up a few carrots off the table as her grandmother gave her a glare, "I needed that"

Smiling Aria picked up one more carrot and popped it in her mouth, "What can I do?" she offered as she went over to the sink and washed her hands

Letting out a sigh her Grandmother looked around the kitchen, "Everything is pretty much set. I'm just making the salad"

"Are you sure?"

"Aria," her grandmother spoke softly, "I know we really haven't talked since you got here. But I would love to know what you've been up too?!"

Shrugging her shoulders she sat down on one of the stools and fiddled with her hands, "Not much. Teaching, oh and I'm thinking about getting my bachelor's degree!" she smirked, "I know it's a little soon and I should-"

"I think, if you think you are ready then go for it" she smiled tenderly, "I'm sure Steven will support you in anyway"

"Actually," Aria was about to say when her Uncle came bounding the stairs and into the kitchen, "She has a high fever and is asking for her mother!"

The room became silence for a while as everyone looked at each other. Jasmine's mother had died a few years back and no one really gotten over it.

"You want me to keep her company for a while?" Aria asked standing up, "I really don't mind"

"Thank you!" he nodded, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for when Cassie gets home. I don't want to smell like vomit"

"Wouldn't be the first time" her grandmother smirked, "We live on a farm"

LINE BREAK

At exactly five o'clock Ezra pulled up beside Hardy at the same time he and Katie-Anne had gotten out of their car. With much persuasion from Hardy he had gotten him out of the house.

Now the three of them were on Katie-Anne's family's farm. Ezra had only been there a hand full of times and it seemed that every time were different.

Giving Katie-Anne a hug and Hardy a hand shake the three of them walked over to the porch deck and through the house where Katie-Anne's parents had already a mountain spread of food.

"Ezra, so good to see you again" her mom greeted with a hug and kiss, "I hope you're hungry?"

Hardy glared at Ezra to be nice. He too knew that Ezra wasn't his best since he couldn't come up with a way to get Aria to acknowledge him. Ezra smiled politely and nodded, "A little." He looked around the house as he followed them out towards the back gazebo area where it over looked most of the farm.

Placing the food down on the table he looked towards the stable and noticed a teenage girl crying. Furrowing his brows he looked over at Hardy who had already seen her and back at the girl, "What's going on there?"

Katie-Anne's father came beside him and handed Ezra a cold beer, "She's upset" he took back his own beer, "We had been saving that horse for her. Apparently it was her dream horse, so we gave her some time to come up with the money." Ezra nodded, "It's her birthday today"

"Wow," Ezra said showing some sympathy, "Do you have any other buyer's?"

"A few." He explained, "She just came to say goodbye. It's only business"

"Oh, I understand" Ezra smiled as Hardy came by his side.

"Ezra," Hardy mumbled and he turned to look at him, "Why don't I introduce you?"

Chuckling Ezra looked at him amused, "I'm not into young woman"

Laughing Hardy pushed him from behind, "I think you'll want to meet this one" just then Cassie walked up the back porch, "Hey Cassie"

She smiled sadly, "Hey Hardy," she wiped her face, "Thank you much for allowing me the time to say goodbye."

Everyone nodded their heads, "I want you to meet someone" Hardy told her, "Cassie, this is Ezra." Ezra extended his hand, "Ezra this is Cassie. Aria's cousin" he smirked

"Ari- Aria? He took his hand back, "And today's your birthday?" he stuttered, "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you!" she nodded, "You know my cousin?"

"Yeah," He shrugged, "hmh how is she? We haven't spoken in a while"

"She's doing well" Cassie looked at Ezra up and down, "She's leaving tomorrow. So if you want to come over to the house after dinner I'm sure she'll love it" Cassie took out a pen and paper out of her bag, "This is my address. I'm having a small party there but you're all welcomed to stop by" she handed it over to him.

"I don't want to impose" he told her taking the piece of paper. Of course he wanted to go; he was just waiting for the right words to come out of her mouth. Giggling a bit Ezra noticed all the Montgomery features in her. She acted the same way Aria does. The way she bit her lip and the way her hair fell down her back. She could be Aria's twin but a little taller. "Were you at the Hospital opening on Wednesday?"

She nodded in confusion, "I was. I volunteer there a few times a week."

"I thought you looked familiar" He tilted his head to the side as if he needed to paint a picture of her, "You look like Aria's twin," he blurted out causing Hardy to spit his drink back out.

"Thank you!" she smiled, "I better get going," she turned to Katie-Anne's parents to thank them once again, "I will see you around."

Nodding Ezra gave her a tender smile, "Happy Birthday!"

LINE BREAK

Aria laid by the pool side with the band playing in the background and Rachel next to her side. The two of them laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. She didn't even realize what time it was until her grandmother came out with the cake and they started to sing.

Licking her lips as she brought her drink up to her mouth she felt a soft tap on her leg. Jasmine smiled looking up at her with her favorite teddy bear in hand, "I'm hungry" she said sickly, "Can you make me something"

Smiling Aria placed her drink down and picked her up. She was lucky that Jasmine was as tiny as she was when she was her age. If she was any other bigger she wouldn't have been able to pick her up as easily.

Taking Jasmine into the house and placing her down on the couch in the living room. Aria went over to the shove and took out a few scoops of Miso soup and crackers for Jasmine. It's her favorite when she's sick and it's something that her mother had done before her passing.

"You're good with her" Rachel commented as she sat down in front of Jasmine, "she adores you"

"Thanks," Aria told her taking a seat near the piano that her grandmother adored more than her grandkids. Rachel and Aria sat there for a bit as Jasmine finished up her food. When they heard someone yell from the top of their lungs. Running outside to see what was going on Rachel and Aria was greeted with a very emotional Cassie hugging what's to be a new horse.

Gasping in shock and out of breath from running Aria smiled to see that her cousin had gotten exactly what she wanted. But the sight after that brought Aria to cringe. "Did you know about this?" she asked Rachel who now stood next to her, "No" she answered as they both walked down the deck and to the driveway.

Crossing her arms over her chest Aria eyed Hardy up and down before shaking her head, "What are you doing here?"

Sighing Hardy gestured towards the horse, "I made a delivery" he turned to look at his wife who now decided to get out of the trailer, "This is my wife, Katie"

"I'm Aria," she introduced herself.

"I know," she smiled, "Ezra's told me a lot about you!"

"Oh," was the only thing that came out of her mouth before she looked over Katie's shoulder to see another car pulling up. A car that she could pick up out of the blue

Closing her eyes Aria turned on her heel and started to head back up to the house when she felt an arm grab her from behind, "Don't ignore me" he pleaded, "please"

Taking her arm back she turned to look at him, "What are you doing here? Did you set this up?" she fumed, "We don't need your-"

"I was invited Aria," he smirked proudly, "Cassie, said that we could come"

Aria licked her lips and shook her head, "Well, then I don't need to talk to you. You came for the party; you were invited to come by Cassie. I would apply that you talk to her not me." Upon those words Aria heard her name being called by Jasmine and she reminded herself to thank her later. It wasn't the time nor place to have any conversation with Ezra nor did she want too. He betrayed her and she didn't know how to deal with that other than running away.

Sighing in defeat Ezra turned to look at Hardy and Katie before hearing the door slam in front of him. Reaching for the knob he heard another voice behind him, "Mr. Fitzgerald"

"Yes," he looked at the tall man before him, "Do I know you?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm Brandon Montgomery. Cassie's father." He extended his hand, "I want to thank you for all you've done."

Smiling Ezra backed away from the door and shook his head, "It was my pleasure. I know Cassie will enjoy it just as much as the next person."

Wiping his upper lip Brandon smiled, "She told me you know Aria?"

"I do," Ezra stuttered out, "We actually have a lot in common."

Nodding his head with uncertainty, "That's funny. She never mentioned you." He titled his head to look at his appearance, "Not once"

Ezra coughed in fear and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I-I just-"

"You see," Brandon took a step up the porch, "I don't just let anyone into my house following my only niece without getting to know him better"

"What do you want to know?" he slurred out feeling the awkwardness in his knees, "I meant Aria in Rosewood"

"You-"Brandon pointed, "Were her teacher?"

"I was her boyfriend. I just want a second chance with her." Ezra looked down at his feet, "I just need to talk to her"

"I see" Brandon spoke firmly, "From what my brother has told me. She had only been serious about one guy. So I'm going to ask you again and this time I want the truth. Were you or were you not her teacher?" he spoke louder

"I was," Ezra admitted afraid, "But that's not how we met."

Shaking his head, "If my niece wants nothing with you. I would suggest you leave."

"No," Ezra challenged him, "I will not be going anywhere. I want my time with Aria and I am willing to do whatever it is to get it." And that's when Riley came into view. Opening the front door to the house. Ezra spun around and laughed harshly, "You have got to be kidding me."

**DUN DUN DUN... So what did you think about this chapter? Sound off below by clicking the review button. **

**Until next time...**


End file.
